


"Hey I locked myself out. Can I use your phone?"

by clevernamehere



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Abduction, Aftercare, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alpha Kim Namjoon | RM, Alpha Kim Taehyung | V, Alpha Min Yoongi | Suga, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Beta Kim Seokjin | Jin, Crying, Emotional Manipulation, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gangs, How Do I Tag, Humiliation, I'll add more tags eventually, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Knotting, Lots of it, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Miscarriage, More ships to be added, Naked Cuddling, Omega Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Omega Park Jimin, Omegaverse, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s), Pregnancy, Sexual Content, Softness, Swearing, This is my first work, Trigger Warnings, Unplanned Pregnancy, Whipped culture, Yoonseok - Freeform, baby jk, bad boy hoseok and yoongi will make appearances soon, i'm a bitch i know i'm sorry i love you guys, omegaverse AU, overprotective mama seokjin, pls be nice, taekookmin - Freeform, the good stuff has arrived lol, vmin - Freeform, warning soft yoongi, yoongi is an actual sweetheart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-06-23 23:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 55,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15616938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clevernamehere/pseuds/clevernamehere
Summary: Yoongi is a miserable, awkward Alpha that doesn't fit society's standards and expectations. His days are uneventful and his nights boring.That's about to change when he meets the young man that's sitting at his doorstep...[Slow updates bc of uni :'( sorry]





	1. Meeting you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys. This is my first story here, I hope you like it :)
> 
> Summary is terrible I know XD I'm not good with summaries but I'll do better next time :P
> 
> You can also find this work on my [tumblr](https://justanotherkpopblog.tumblr.com/)

Not a good day. This was a very very bad day. That’s the only thing Yoongi knows for sure. First his alarm didn’t ring, meaning he was late for work. Then the grant piano in the music shop he works at broke, which meant more work for him and less money (boss is a bitch). He spilled his coffee during his break. He missed the last bus and now it was raining. All in all an amazing day for Min Yoongi. 

It was a little over 10 when he finally was on his way back home with groceries that he noticed him. A young man sitting at the front step of the building he lives in. He didn’t pay much attention to him thinking he must be waiting for someone and just proceeded to get in the building. ‘’Excuse me’’ he heard a voice behind him and turned around. The young man was now looking back at him, his red hair sticking to his forehead because of the rain.  **“Sorry I locked myself out. Can I use your phone for a sec?”**  the stranger asked kindly. “Yeah sure” Yoongi answered shortly while pulling his phone from his back pocket and handing it over to the boy in front of him who was now on his feet and bowing politely to the oldest “Thank you” he said and started typing a number in Yoongi’s phone. 

“Jenny! Baby finally! Can you come open the door for me? I’m right outside the building but I forgot my ke-“ Yoongi watched as the boy’s face changed suddenly from an excited smile to a sad expression “yeah…yeah I remember him…why?...jenny what do you mean?...but I thought…okay okay fine, do whatever you want, I don’t care…goodbye” He ended the call and gave it back to Yoongi. The older could see as he took back his phone that the redhead was on the verge of tears “Are you ok?” he couldn’t help the question. “mmm? Oh uh yeah...I guess. Thanks for letting me use your phone” he bowed his head slightly again and turned. Yoongi thought he would leave so he starting making his way inside the building but stopped when he heard a faint sob. Looking back outside he saw the young man sitting on the front step again, face in his hands and shoulders shaking. Yoongi was never one to really care about anyone but seeing this boy sitting alone in the dark of the night, the rain running down his hair and onto his clothes and silently sobbing, made something in him move. Call it pity or guilt, he left his groceries on the floor and opened the door of the building again, stepping back into the rain and slowly approaching the man. “Hey…um…why don’t you…ugh hell…do you want to come inside? The rain is getting heavier and you’re soaked. You’ll get sick if you stay here” The younger slowly turned his head and looked at Yoongi with red puffy eyes, probably questioning if he had heard correctly. “Um…n-no it’s ok. I’ll just g-go…go back home” he said but made no move to leave. 

Yoongi couldn't understand why he was still standing here in the rain trying to make a teenager or whatever come inside with him who, for whatever reason, was being stubborn about it. But Yoongi could be stubborn too. Sighing he moved closer to the young boy and grabbed him by his arms and lifted him up “Come on. You’ll catch pneumonia.” He hated using his ‘alpha voice' but he know that it wouldn't leave room for back-talking and the other could see it, so he just kept his head down, still sobbing a little, and followed the older to his apartment. Once inside Yoongi told him to take his shoes off at the entrance and wait for him while he went inside to grab a towel. When he was back he threw one towel over the younger’s head and laid the other on the floor for his feet. “Your fingers are turning blue. Go take a warm bath while I make some tea” Before the other had time to protest, Yoongi was already dragging him towards the bathroom, but when he opened the door the boy froze. Yoongi turned to him “Look. I’m not going to kidnap you or anything, I’m just trying to help you I promise. Now go take a warm bath to relax and I’ll bring you some dry clothes.” 

The redhead nodded slightly and stepped inside the room closing the door behind him. Looking at himself in the mirror he realised the sad state he was in. His eyes were red and puffy from crying, his lips blue from the cold, his hair wet and sticking to his face and his clothes in need of a dryer. He looked around the small bathroom noticing stuff the stranger had in here. He still couldn’t believe he decided to trust a stranger (and an alpha at that!) and go to his home, but then again the way he’d talked and looked at him left him no choice. He just hoped that stranger was honest and wouldn’t kidnap or try anything on him. With those thoughts in his head, he started to slowly undress, taking off his jacket and his shirt first, leaving them on the floor. Just as he was about to take off his pants a knock came on the door. “Can I come in?” “yeah” The door opened slowly to reveal the still drenched alpha carrying some clothes in his arms. The younger noticed how when the other laid his eyes on him he froze for a second and that made him blush a little. But why? Yoongi blinked once, twice and then talked “I uh I brought you these. They should fit you. You can use the towel over there. Take your time and if you need anything let me now” silence followed and Yoongi took it as his queue to leave “Thank you” It was barely a whisper but Yoongi heard it and offered the young boy the slightest smile before disappearing into the kitchen in his still wet clothes.

He opened one of his grocery bags and took out all the stuff placing them where they needed to be and leaving the pack of tea on the counter to make tea for the strange boy who he’d never seen before and was currently taking a bath in his house. Seriously what was he thinking? It’s not like he brought home a stray dog or something. He brought home a human. But he still couldn’t place what he was exactly. He had this slight alpha scent on him but definitely wasn’t an alpha. Two things could happen now. Either he’s a beta and everything will go relatively smoothly, or he’s an omega (with a mate probably judging by the alpha smell) and soon all hell would break loose. What really surprised Yoongi though was not so much his actions as the boy’s responses to them. He knew the younger was in a state of sadness, probably a fight with his mate if he understood correctly, and that made him vulnerable and Yoongi feels grateful that he was the one who found him like this otherwise the young man could be in an alley abused right now or worse. After all, this was not a very good part of the town and staying out late alone was dangerous. So yeah, he made the right decision bringing him in his home, he decided as he turned on the kettle to boil water for their tea. When the kettle started whistling, signalling the water was boiled, the bathroom door opened and the redhead stranger stepped out in Yoongi’s clothes and a towel over his head. He noticed Yoongi in the kitchen and made his way there “Sorry for all the trouble I’ve put you through” he said softly looking at Yoongi’s back. The later turned around placing a cup of warm tea on the table “No trouble. Don’t worry. Here’s your tea. I’ll go take a quick shower and I’ll be right back” and like that he was gone. 

The first thing Yoongi noticed upon entering the bathroom was the pile of clothes on the floor, which he quickly grabbed and threw into the dryer followed by his own before he entered the shower. With the hot water running down his back, Yoongi let his mind roam for a bit thinking of how his day went by like it did. Shitty and with a total stranger currently sitting in his kitchen sipping tea. After washing up and making sure he’s dressed and warm, he threw a towel around his shoulders and walked into the kitchen. When his eyes fell on the boy’s back it stroked him.  _Shit what’s his name?_ Yoongi cleared his throat to make his presence known and saw the young man tense just a bit. Slowly approaching the kitchen counter he poured himself a cup of tea as well and sat on the table opposite the boy. “Hey" he started “Are you feeling better now? Are you warm?” the stranger nodded slightly “Y-yes, I’m fine...t- thank y-you" his voice was trembling a bit and Yoongi thought it was just the nervousness of being at a stranger alpha's house alone, but then he noticed the tear rolling down the other man's cheek and something broke inside him. Immediately he stood up and grabbed the boy’s arm to take him to the couch, while he went into his room. 

When he came back it was with a grey blanket in his arms which he unceremoniously threw around the younger's shoulders and wrapped him up in a coucoun. Throughout the whole process of ‘coucouning' the young redhead looked at him with wide, gentle eyes and his mouth slightly open, ready to refuse any further kind of treatment from the already overgenerous stranger, to which Yoongi always gave him a look that said “ _Don't_ ”. So he didn't. Instead he let himself be wrapped up in the soft blanket and then trying his best to contain his blush when the older wrapped his arms around him and pulled him to his chest, awkwardly yet gently. He’d never been treated like that(except maybe from his mother when he was young). His family was a strict family in general. Most of his friends dicks. And his girlfriend...well ex-girlfriend, wanted him to  _‘Stop being all cute and fluffy. That’s my job. Man up!’_ so he did. He made himself a dom even though he was an omega. Because she was his alpha and he loved her and she loved him. Or so he thought. He got into needless fights. He learned how to ride a bike. He even started smoking for a short period of time after his girlfriend made him quit his dancing because it was  _too feminine_. All in all he became the omega bad boy his girlfriend wanted and even though it was weird for him, they were happy. Until they weren't. 

The way the blonde's arm tightened a bit around him while his head was running miles had new tears brought to his eyes and even though he tried his best to keep them from appearing, being held in a warm reassuring embrace (even from a stranger) was enough for the tears to start falling again. “I know you’re not ok so don’t lie to me” said a soft voice. “Look this is really awkward for me too ok? I mean my day was fucking shit and now I have a crying teenager in a blanket hug in my living room and I don’t even know your name. I’m not implying that you’re a bother but at least be honest”  _Silence_ “Did you fight with your mate?” the younger shook his head no. “Did you break up?” Silence and then a small nod followed. “Ok. Try to relax now. Break ups happen. It’s in the past.” Yoongi tried his best to reassure the boy “My name is Yoongi by the way” The next 5 minutes were spend in total silence except for the younger’s heavy breathing. “H-Ho-oseo...” It was a whisper in Yoongi’s ears barely audible. “I’m sorry what was that?”....”M-my name...is H-Hoseok....and I’m not a teenager...” The young said almost frowning.

_Ok that was cute_. _Wait WHAT? What are you thinking? Stop that, he’s young and vulnerable now, don’t think like that Yoongi!_  

As much as Yoongi wanted to listen to his head he couldn’t help the barely-there-smile that appeared on his face that anyone could miss if they didn’t pay attention. But Hoseok didn’t miss it. He just chose not to think about it and tried to bury his face deeper in the other's chest. “Your scent is really relaxing" he let out a small soft sigh. Yoongi knew he shouldn’t be doing this because it technically was a mate thing but he let his scent and hormones expand, wrapping them both in an invisible bubble in hopes to calm the younger down. In which he succeeded and didn’t fail to notice the breathing change in the now sleeping form in his arms.  _So omega it is. Great._ An alpha’s hormones and scent are naturally calming to betas and omegas but because betas are usually not very influenced by scents, the chance of Hoseok being a beta was almost 0% considering he fell asleep in like 2 minutes of feeling the calming scent of an alpha wrapping around him.   The only problem now was that Yoongi had a young, just-broke-up sad omega in his house, sleeping against his chest who he barely knew anything about. Yoongi just hoped that his hormones wouldn’t affect Hoseok further because if the young omega was not taking suppressants then this would mean trouble. Serious! Trouble! This should be reason enough for Yoongi to tell the young omega to leave, but apparently it wasn’t. Because the warm weight against his chest and the tiredness from the day, made the alpha feel sleepy and before he knew it he was asleep on the couch. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my first language so please excuse any spelling/grammar mistakes.
> 
> Let me know what you think and don't forget to leave kudos <3


	2. You're not so bad after all

The distant sound of his alarm ringing in his phone woke him up and the smell of coffee made his eyes open. He sat up slowly and looked around sleepily trying to locate the source of the familiar coffee scent, when his eyes landed on someone cooking in his kitchen. It took him some time to remember last night’s events and recognise that someone as Hoseok instead of attacking the foreign presence in his house. Hoseok must have felt Yoongi’s eyes on his form and turned and looked the alpha straight in the eyes with a gentle smile. “Hey. I uh…made some breakfast…if you’re hungry. I didn’t know what you like so I made some coffee and pancakes” Yoongi just blinked at him “You didn’t have to” he said calmly. “It’s the least I could do to thank you for last night. If it wasn’t for you I’d probably be sleeping in an alley” _Or worse_ Hoseok thought and his smile faded for just a moment.

Yoongi made his way towards the kitchen and sat on a chair looking at the plate full of pancakes in front of him and the cup of hot coffee next to it and the slightest smile passed his lips. Which again Hoseok didn’t miss as he too sat down on a chair opposite Yoongi. “Why are you smiling?” Yoongi let out a small laugh “Nothing, it’s just…no-one has cooked for me before. Well to be fair no-one ever stays around me long enough to cook for me so this is…it feels kinda weird. Like, a nice weird but still weird.” The omega looked at him with curious eyes as he took a bite of his pancake. “What do you mean that people don’t stay around you long enough? I mean you’re pretty nice and calm guy.” “Yeah. Apparently for some people that’s a problem when you’re an alpha. Most people think that all alphas are the same. Cocky, successful motherfuckers who are millionaires, CEOs, lawyers, drug dealers and other shit, with big houses and a harem of omegas. So they get pretty surprised when reality hits them in the face and the _‘strong, dominating alpha’_ works at a music store and lives alone in one of Seoul’s ‘poor’ areas. But at least I have loyal friends” The alpha’s response was calm and followed by a scoff but Hoseok could feel the sadness and frustration hidden in it and can’t help but feel a little sorry for the man opposite him. But then again…“At least you have friends…”

Whatever was going through the omega’s head made the air around them uncomfortable as the oldest looked at him probably waiting for an explanation. “I mean…after my ex made me…well me, all my friends thought I got cocky because my girlfriend was a cute alpha female and the only daughter of a CEO, so they started to ignore me and when I asked them why they said that they didn’t recognise me anymore. Honestly I don’t blame them. Even I don’t recognise myself sometimes.” A thick silence enveloped them. “I’m sorry Hoseok” Yoongi muttered softly. “There’s nothing to be sorry about. I’ve been trying to change ever since.” the youngest smiled brightly “it’s not your fault. I just hope that now that I broke up with Jenny I can see them again because honestly I miss my friends” Hoseok was smiling the whole time while talking but Yoongi knew that smile all too well to see the pain behind it as he nodded.

After talking a bit and eating their breakfast Yoongi realised that he had to leave for work soon. _What do I do with Hoseok though?_ He didn’t want to tell the omega to leave but then again he couldn’t just leave a stranger alone in his house. Could he? “I have to go to work soon. Boss will have my head if I’m late again” he said looking at the clock on his wall. Hoseok who was currently washing the dishes slightly turned his head and let out a soft _Oh_ before continuing “I-I better get going then…I don’t want to keep you from your work.” Yoongi nodded and headed to his bedroom to get ready. When he came out and started looking for his keys, he noticed Hoseok’s sad expression as he was sitting on the couch’s arm looking at the floor. And then it hit Yoongi. _Wow seriously you’re such an idiot Yoongi!_ He cursed himself internally. “Hoseok?” Upon hearing his name the omega looked back at him “Do you…Do you have anywhere…” Yoongi growled in annoyance at his inability to form a simple question. “You can stay here if you want. For now.” He said finally. The redhead looked at him with wide watery eyes. “Really? I don’t want to be a burden! I can…g-go back home…I guess…” The oldest heard the hesitance in the omega’s words. “You’re not a burden Hoseok. Really, you can stay if you want. Besides I’m not sure you’re exactly ecstatic at the thought of going back to your home” Hoseok just nodded looking at the floor again and Yoongi took this as his queue to leave and reached for the door. “Yoongi-ssi?” “Yeah?” “T-thank you” And that’s how Yoongi left for work in a great mood and smiling widely like an idiot.

Despite all the bullshit that happened at work, nothing seemed to ruin the alpha’s mood, who still had the slightest smile on his lips.

Back at his house, Hoseok took his chance to explore and decided to clean up a bit as a small thank you to the kind alpha. Yoongi barely moved from his studio when he was home so there wasn’t much of a mess in the living room and kitchen. Hoseok was tempted to go clean his bedroom as well but decided against it as then he’d be invading Yoongi’s privacy. Instead he made his way to the kitchen and started making lunch/dinner for him and Yoongi. Hours later when said alpha came back home at night, Hoseok was sitting on the sofa, watching a movie on the TV curled up in the blanket Yoongi brought his last night, half asleep. Upon hearing the door close he jumped up a bit but then relaxed at the sight of a tired alpha.

“Oh, you’re back! I made some food if you’re hungry. I didn’t know when you’d be back so it’s probably cold by now, sorry” Yoongi smiled softly at the sleepy omega on his couch. “You didn’t have to cook for me Hoseok. I could just order something” he said, moving to the kitchen. He put some of the food Hoseok made in a bowl and went back to the couch. “It’s not healthy to eat so much fast food Yoongi-ssi” he replied, keeping his eyes on the hungry male next to him. “Jesus, just call me hyung, Hoseok. You make me feel like I’m 50” The cutest and loudest laugh Yoongi has ever heard escaped the redhead and the older found himself laughing along with him before turning back to his food. “This is really good.” “Thanks. It’s a dish I learned from a friend. I’m glad you like it” “mmm…You know you don’t need to keep on doing stuff for me, right? You don’t owe me anything. And you didn’t have to wait up for me…..Thanks for cleaning up a bit though….” “Nonsense! You helped me and this is my way of saying thank you so you’ll have to accept it, hyung” Yoongi nodded slightly and continued eating. Even if he wasn’t paying much attention he could feel the omega’s gaze on him, but kept quiet.

Hoseok knew he was staring too much but Yoongi didn’t seem to mind so he took this time to really look at the alpha. And goddamn he was _beautiful._ His face had soft, yet defined characteristics, his eyes were sharp and he had a slight pout to his lips. In the short time Hoseok knew the alpha, he came to realize that even if he looked soft, he was not one to be messed with. The omega was so engrossed in the other’s face that he hadn’t realized he was still staring until Yoongi cleared his throat loudly. Hoseok eventually snapped out of it and with his brain working normally again he gathered all his courage to finally voice his questions. “Hyung” he said softly. “Yes Hoseok” “What you said earlier…Did you mean it? Can I...can I really stay?” Yoongi was staring right at him, his gaze seemingly indifferent. “Hoseok” he placed his now empty bowl on the table “Look I-” “I’ll leave if you want me to. Seriously you don’t have to put up with me. Just say the word and I’m out of here” “I’m not _putting up with you!_ ” his gaze started to darken but at the same time it was…comforting. “Look. I’m really not good with…people, or whatever. All my life I’ve had very few friends and I was always something like an outcast **(no pun intended lol)**. Honestly I don’t know why I helped you but I don’t regret it. Any second of it. You needed help and I offered it, that’s it. I’m not putting up with you, I’m helping you while in a difficult situation.” “Yeah but… why?” A long silence followed, with Yoongi staring mostly at the floor

“Because someone did it for me once. And even if he never brings it up, I’m still eternally grateful to him”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter but I need to start somehow xd


	3. I am what I am

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title is so original hahaha
> 
> This chapter is Yoongi's backstory. 
> 
> Don't get confused, it is NOT explained to Hoseok. This is just so you guys know how Yoongi became who he is today.
> 
> More characters are added slowly. This is going to be a mess soon lol
> 
> Honestly I really like this chapter XD
> 
> Anyway happy reading :D

Mom always said to be kind to everyone. To make a difference. To help people and respect them.

Dad always said to be tough and never step back. Make everyone respects you even if it means they’ll fear you. If you want something, you take it.

That’s what my parents taught me when I was little. Looking back I think that my mum thought I’d be a beta whereas my dad was sure I’d be an alpha. That’s why they tried to raise me accordingly. But their opinions weren’t the same and they didn’t have the best relationship, so what they achieved was in making a depressed, left out teenager who didn’t even like himself.

At the beginning of this story I thought school was the worst. I never really fit anywhere so I was always alone. The sad kid at the back of the class that made even the teachers uncomfortable. It was ok, honestly, I was used to it and I liked the silence.

Until that day.

I was 15 when I received the call. My parents had left Daegu for a job trip to Daejeon and would be back in 3 days. If they didn’t have that accident. The call came from a friend in the police and he told me to head to the station where he explained what had happened. I didn’t really grasp much of it, just that they were dead. Both of them. I was completely alone now. Our friend told me he could help me but I didn’t want his help. I didn’t even know what to think at that time. I was sad because my parents were dead but then again they never really did anything to make me miss them. So I guess it’s like they were never gone. At that point I had two choices. Best case scenario, I accepted my parent’s friend’s help and ended up in an orphanage for 2 years or a foster family. Worst case…the streets.

And the streets it was at the end.

I didn’t sleep in the streets, no. I worked there.

I was lucky enough to have inherited the house and had somehow convinced our friend to let me stay there alone for a while until I made up my mind. Which really didn’t take long because 4 days after the accident there was a knock on the door. 3 men in suits and tattoos that said my father owed them money. _Of course he did. I’m not even surprised._ I told them that my parents were dead and I don’t have the money but they just kept repeating that if I didn’t give them the money they would burn the house down. The following sentence was probably the worst decision of my life. “What if I work for it?” They seemed to be considering it for a moment before one of them grabbed me by the arm and threw me into a black car. I didn’t know where they were taking me and honestly I was scared but I tried not to show it because that would only mean more trouble for me. When I was allowed out of the car we were in a garage full of expensive vehicles and we were heading towards an elevator.

Long story short I met the boss, Do Chul-Moo. His first words about me were “What the fuck is that?”. When he saw me his first words at me were “You’ll survive” And survive I did. After explaining what he does, Chul-Moo took me under his wing. He trained me in hand-in-hand combat, knives, guns, driving, lying, everything. He even took me with him to one of his brothels once. He always said that a man should know how to give pleasure. There was a small problem though. I still hadn’t presented. Oh and I was gay but he didn’t really care about that. Chul-Moo may have taken me in and treated me as if I were his son, but he still made sure I knew where my place was. This was one of those times.

I had returned from a drug delivery and found him drunk in my room. I knew better than to talk to him so I just stood there by the door, waiting to see what he’ll do. His feet looked like jelly as he walked towards me and slapped me hard in the face with his ring hand. It was his way to make sure I still belonged to him (at least until I paid my dad’s debt) and that I won’t break, which I never did. And he liked that because it meant that he could just keep hitting. I was a bloody mess on the floor when he started talking “Remember Yoongi *hiccup* you’re *hiccup* you’re on the deliveries only unt- *hiccup* until you present. That will *hiccup* that will determine if you’ll stay in a high spot or if you’ll be everyone’s play thing*hiccup*” he started heading towards the door “I would be disappointed if it was the later” And he meant it. I knew he did. Even if he was a fucked up piece of trash, in those 1 and a half years with him, Chul-Moo has been more of a father to me than my dad ever was. And I knew he held some kind of respect towards me. I didn’t have anything to lose so I always did what I had to do without thinking of the consequences, and that pleased him greatly.

In general, things were relatively ok, but one day Chul-Moo didn’t come back from the job and his first in command told us he was dead. That was my end. Even if I wasn’t an omega (yet), the only thing that kept me from being someone’s bitch was Chul-Moo. And now he was dead which meant that I didn’t have a lot of time. I grabbed whatever I could, gun, knives, money and the car the boss gave me and run away. I stayed in cheap hotels most of the time. With my skills it was easy to survive and find work in the streets so I was ok for a while. My new boss, or more likely owner, was paying me good money. But I was officially ‘legal’ now. And he wasn’t Chul-Moo. I didn’t have a choice. I didn’t like it but I didn’t have a choice because killing and drugs were the only things I knew how to do so I couldn’t get a ‘normal’ job, so I endured it. For 5 months. Almost every night. If he called I had to answer. If I didn’t I got punished.

One night though, as he had me naked and tied to the bed, his plans were ruined. Because my hormones grew stronger and my alpha side was revealed and upon realizing I was restrained, it took over. I killed him with his belt, the same belt he used on me earlier, and fled. By the time I reached my hotel, his men had already set fire to it. I had to survive on the streets with only company my gun and what little money I had left for God knows how long. I stole and stole and stole and almost never got caught. And if I got I gave it back and then stole some more. I got into trouble with gangs sometimes but it was nothing I hadn’t experienced before.

I was able to survive for about a month before hyung found me. Kim Seokjin. A bakery owner with a face that belongs on the front covers of Vogue and a heart too big for this world. He found me in the alley behind his bakery, sleeping next to the dumpster, when he went out to throw the trash. “Who’s there?” His voice woke me up and my first instinct was to point my gun at him. Which was empty but he didn’t know that. “Wo wo wo relax I’m not going to hurt you!” I kept my gaze and arm steady. “Are you alright? Do you need help? Want me to call someone?” he took a look at my black eye and swollen lip “or maybe an ambulance?” My face stayed blank while his started to take a worried expression.

I didn’t know if I could trust him. People have looked at me like that before and the results were not nice for me.

I took a deep breath. Beta. That’s good. No superiority problems and no fear of him going into heat. But then again you never know these days. “Listen” he said calmly “I own the bakery here and I was just closing. I can tell you’re hungry so if you want you can come in and eat something” I stared at him for a moment and then nodded slightly. He seemed happy with my answer because he smiled and moved a bit closer to me “Great! But you’ll have to take this thing away from my handsome face first” I could feel the slightest hint of a smile pull at the corners of my mouth, I feeling I haven’t had in a very long time, as I lower my gun slowly and let him pull me up. My side hurts and he sees that but there really isn’t much he can do as he takes me inside the warm bakery.

He makes me sit on a couch and disappears into the kitchen only to re-emerge with some plates with cakes on them. “I know cake is not really a food but you need to put something in your stomach and you need sugar to get some energy back. So eat up” he smiles. I was beaten up and with an empty stomach for three days now, I wasn’t going to refuse the offer. “I’m Kim Seokjin by the way. What’s your name?” “Yoongi” I answer blatantly. “Just Yoongi? No surname?” I sigh. _He sure asks a lot of questions_. “Min Yoongi. Happy now?” “Ohhh no need to be so grumpy Yoongs. I’m just trying to help you here” “Ha. If only you knew how many people have told me that the past 3 years” I whisper back at him.

_Damn this cake is delicious!_

We don’t talk more while I finish the second cake. Once that’s over I slowly stand up and look at the door. “Thanks for the food Seokjin. It was delicious. Have a good night” “Wait! Where are you going?” “To sleep next to your dumpster” He stood up quickly before I could reach the door “No no no I’m not letting you out there again.” “And what are you gonna do? Pay for a hotel? Let me sleep here? I don’t need your pity” “You sure have a big mouth for someone who just ate my cakes for free” he was smirking. I could tell he was serious and irritated but not in a bad way. “You can come at my place if you want. I have an extra room where you can stay the night. You’re free to leave whenever you want.” My jaw had dropped because honestly who the fuck trusts a homeless stranger that easily? “You do remember that I pointed a gun at your face right?” he nods and sighs heavily.

“Look, honestly I don’t know why I’m so willing to help you but…you really don’t look like someone who is used to the streets, which means you started living there recently, which means something bad happened to you. I don’t know what and I won’t make you tell me if you don’t want to, but my offer stands.” He is smart, I’ll give him that. Maybe I can trust him. If he tries anything, I’m sure his house has knives. “If you’re not uncomfortable with having a stranger alpha in your house…then I’ll accept your offer. Just for tonight though!” “Just for tonight. Whatever you want. Come on then let’s go” We went to his car and he drove us to his home. Thankfully he didn’t ask more questions on the way there.

Once inside his house I stood awkwardly at the entrance, staring at every corner of the house, before he pulled me in by my arm “Don’t just stand there. Come on I’ll saw you where the bathroom is so you can take a warm bath while I order us something to eat, ok?” I nodded. While taking that much appreciated warm bath, I was thinking of all the bullshit I’ve been through because of my late father. He had turned my life upside down and I was only 19. Fuck.

“Yoongi” Seokjin’s muffled voice comes from the other side of the door along with a knock. “The food is here. I also brought you some clothes and a towel. Sorry I forgot about that. Can I come in?” “Yes” I reply simply and he opens the door. He sets the clothes on the sink and approaches the bathtub with an open towel, waiting. I stared at him “What are you doing?” “I’m waiting for you to get up so I can wrap you up and help you out of the bathtub” “I’m not a baby you know. I can do that myself” “Nonsense. Come on, out you go” That freaking smile was starting to annoy me. Figuring it’s pointless to argue with him, I start to stand up and watch how Seokjin’s face changes to worry when I’m fully out of the water. I know my body has scars on it, and with the added bruises and cuts and the lack of food, I must look terrible. Still, Seokjin moves forward and gently wraps the soft towel around my shoulders and helps me out of the bathtub while still smiling softly. “Take your time to get dressed. The clothes should be a bit big on you, sorry for that. I’ll go get the table ready” “Thank you” The beta smiles one last time and then he’s out of the room.

I start putting the oversized clothes on, avoiding to look in the mirror because honestly at this point I didn’t trust my emotions. I get dressed quickly and get out of the bathroom, leaving my dirty clothes on the floor, and make my way to the living room where Seokjin calls for me. He’s set the food on the coffee table in front of the black couch and is waiting for me. I take my seat next to him and start eating.

Halfway through, Seokjin stops “So…you really don’t have to answer that if you don’t want to but like…what happened to you?” With a heavy sigh I set my food down and start the story of how my life got fucked.

_He opened his house to me, he deserves to know._

As I tell him my story I can see the many different emotions that pass Seokjin’s face, from sad to scared to intrigued. The beta doesn’t talk throughout the story but as I reach the end of it I find it harder and harder to keep talking. “…and that’s how I ended up here”

As I say the last sentence I turn my gaze to the floor, unable to look the other straight in the eye. Seokjin stays quiet for a while “Wow…I um…wow! I can’t fucking believe this. You seriously went through all this shit?” I nodded. I didn’t trust my voice enough to talk right now. “Jesus…and you’re only 19! You’re still a baby! You shouldn’t have to go through that. Especially not because of your father. I’m fucking pissed now!” He sounded pissed. He really did. “I’m just….I’m just wondering how you put up with all of this? They neglected you, abused you and even raped you for God’s sake. Honestly you’re probably the strongest person I know Yoongs”

That was the final hit for me. I already felt my eyes water halfway through the story but now I could feel the tears running down my cheeks like rivers. I put my head in my hands and let go, crying my heart out for the first time in years. What I was not expecting was Seokjin’s hand on my shoulder as he pulled me in a tight hug to his chest and just held me there, my tears staining his shirt.

I don’t like it when people touch me without permission, much less hug me, but I welcomed his hug’s comfort not because I wanted it but because I needed it. I needed to feel loved and cared for for once in my fucking life. And Seokjin was the only person who offered it without wanting something in return right now. He started whispering soft ‘It’s ok’s and ‘no one is going to hurt you anymore’ and ‘I’ll take care of you’ and I shouldn’t fall for these promises but I did and buried my face deeper in his chest while he held me tighter until my tears stopped and all that was left was tear stains and hiccups.

“Shhh it’s ok. It’s going to be ok. Calm down. You’re safe now.” I tried to stop the hiccups but it honestly was really hard. “Listen Yoongs, you can stay here as long as you want ok? I’ll help you get back on your feet. Just tell me what you want and you’ll have it alright? You can even work at my bakery if you want and I’ll pay you like I would an employee ok?” _I can’t accept that._ I shake my head. “No I *hiccup* I can’t accept that *hiccup* That’s too much Seokjin”

“Please” he smiles again “Call me hyung”


	4. What am I to you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In celebration of the Jintro, I give you one more chapter :D
> 
> Ok seriously now. Who's still alive after this? Because I'm not!
> 
> Epiphany is the song of the month but now I'm scared of the comeback XD
> 
> ALL PRAISE THE JINTRO

A week has past and Hoseok is getting more and more comfortable in Yoongi’s apartment. He knows that sooner or later he’ll have to go back home. Not that he wants to, but he can’t afford to rend a place on his own, so back to the shithole it is. Yoongi was kind enough to let him stay for as long as wanted as long as he doesn’t bother him and Hoseok is grateful for that, but he also knows that the alpha will throw him out eventually. It’s meant to happen. It’s Hoseok’s fate after all to never fit anywhere, that’s why his dad threw him out of the house in the first place. That’s why Jenny pushed him away. Because no one wants to deal with a depressed, clingy omega. He had to make a decision, and he had to make it fast.

Since Yoongi was still at work, he decided to go for a walk to clear his head. Putting on his jeans and a shirt Yoongi gave him, he left the apartment. Upon exiting the building’s entrance though he froze. Because before him was his ex-girlfriend giggling and kissing with an unknown man about a head taller than Hoseok. He immediately turned his gaze away and walked past them but he didn’t manage to escape.

“Hoseok? What are you doing here? I told you never to bother me again!” Jenny said irritatingly. Hoseok just stared at her. “I…I didn’t…come here for you. I’m visiting a friend”   “Since when do you have friends? And in the same building as me! Who is he?”   “Why do you care?” Jenny left the unknown man’s arms and walked threateningly towards Hoseok. “Because I don’t want to see your sorry omega ass in front of me anymore. So tell your ‘friend’ that you can meet and fuck somewhere else”

To say that Hoseok wasn’t scared would be a lie. Jenny was always intimidating and the taller guy behind her -probably a beta since Hoseok couldn’t catch an omega scent on him- was scary. Even if he was intimidated though, Hoseok kept his head up, because Jenny was in the past and he wouldn’t let her talk about the man who helped him like that. “I-I don’t have to tell you shit Jenny. I’m here for a friend and since we’re over you have no say in what I do anymore. So leave me alone and have fun with your new boy toy” that was stupid and he knew it but his frustration got the best of him.

Within seconds he found himself pressed to the wall with a big hand on his neck. “Fucking omega. How dare you speak to me like that! I’ll fucking kill you! No. I’ll have my way with you and then Jenny will have her way with you and then I’ll kill you. Fucking pathetic slu-“

“What’s going on here?”

Through the dizziness in his head Hoseok heard a familiar voice. “Keep walking pretty boy, that does not concern you” said the big guy. “When my guest is pressed up against a wall by a douchebag, I think it concerns me”

Big guy let go of Hoseok’s neck, who fell to the ground coughing, and turned towards Yoongi. “You have a death wish shortie? Want to take the slut’s place?” Yoongi seemed totally unbothered by the tall man before him and turned his gaze towards the woman. “Do as all a favour and put that beta on a leash, honey” Obviously that triggered the beta who shoved Yoongi backwards, not showing any sign of backing away anytime soon. “Who the fuck are you to talk to my face like that huh?”   “Me? I’m just Hoseok’s friend and since you attacked him I have to interfere”

“His friend huh?” the stranger smirked “well then maybe you can join him. You are pretty small, I’ll have a lot of fun breaking you bo- AAAAA” Yoongi’s knee found its way hard between his legs and grabbed the collar of his shirt as the taller doubled over. “Listen here you piece of shit. You think I’m small and breakable? I’m a fucking alpha you worthless piece of meat! Omega or not you will show me respect or I will cut your dick and feed it to yourself! Now get out of here” he shoved the beta away “And you” Yoongi pointed at the female “pathetic excuse of an alpha, the next time you throw an omega away, at least have the balls say it to his face and not through the phone. Take your dog and get out of here before I lose my patience”

The smaller alpha cowered in fear and hurried to the exit quickly, not looking back. With the tension gone, Yoongi finally turned his attention towards Hoseok. The poor omega was still on the floor with his back pressed to the wall, breathing hard and red-faced. “Hoseok? Hey are you alright?” he asked softly “What…What are you doing here? I thought…you were at work…”   “We closed early today but that’s not the important thing right now. Are you ok? Did that asshole hurt you?” Hoseok shook his head no and Yoongi visibly relaxed and let out a sigh “I’m glad I left work early. I don’t want to think what would’ve happened to you if I was still at work” Standing up he extended his hand towards the red haired man and waited for him to take it, to which Hoseok shook his head no again.

“What? What’s wrong? Are you hurt?” The omega didn’t dare speak, just stared up at the alpha’s face with hooded eyes and breathed heavily “I…I’m ok…I’m not…hurt…”   “Then what’s wrong?” Remaining silent, Hoseok’s eyes left the other’s face and went down to his lap, Yoongi's own gaze slowly following shortly after. “Hoseok you’re scaring me, wha-? Oh” That’s when he saw it. The bulge at the front of Hoseok’s pants. How could he not realize it? Of course his anger would release stronger hormones and of course Hoseok would get turned on by them. Any omega would get turned on by an angry, protective alpha’s hormones, but Hoseok was unmated and still hadn’t gotten his new suppressants yet so his hormones were a fucking mess right now. This is bad.

“Fuck. Fuck ok. Listen, I’m sorry but you need to come up to the apartment. I can’t just leave you here. Here put your shirt over your nose, it’ll cover some of the smell. I’m going to carry you upstairs ok?” With Hoseok’s shirt over his nose and Yoongi’s buried in his scarf, he reached down to place one of his hands under Hoseok’s knees and the other on his back and lifted him up. The younger was heavy but the adrenaline and hormones in Yoongi’s system had enhanced his instincts as well as his strength.

Carrying Hoseok into his apartment, he noticed that the omega was getting hotter by the second and that worried him. He couldn’t deal with this right now. “I’m gonna take you to the bedroom ok? I won’t do anything to you, promise.” Hoseok didn’t answer, trying to focus on not taking big breaths to block some scent out.

Placing the red head on the bed slowly, Yoongi grabbed his phone and turned to leave “I’m gonna make a call ok? I’ll be back” The softest _hyung_ left Hoseok’s lips as a moan before the door closed and Yoongi froze momentarily. Taking a moment to gather himself and went through his contact list quickly.

It took 3 rings for the person on the other end to answer “Yoongi? You never call me at work, is something wrong?”

“Hyung. I need your help”

“What happened? Are you alright?”

“Yes. For now at least. Listen I…have a small problem that’s about to get really really big if we don’t do something fast, so is there any chance that you can come over?”

“Yoongi I can’t just leave the bakery like that. I have costumers”

“Fuck, Seokjin, I have a fucking unmated omega in my apartment that’s about to go into heat! What the hell am I supposed to do?!”

“I’m sorry you have a WHAT in your house? No no that’s not important now. Shit, ok, I’ll call Namjoon and tell him to come over ok?”

“No, not Namjoon. Hoseok will get scared”

“But he’s mated”

“HE DOESN’T KNOW THAT!”

“Ok ok calm down. I’m closing the bakery and I’ll be there in 20 minutes. Can you handle him until then?”

“I hope so…”

“Ok I’ll see you soon”

Yoongi hung up the phone and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water to bring Hoseok. With the scarf still around his mouth and nose, he slowly opened the door and was hit hard by omega hormones. Stepping inside a bit, he saw a sweating, shirtless Hoseok twisting and turning on the bed.

_Shit 20 minutes is too much. Seokjin won’t be here in time._

“Hobi?” His voice seemed to bring the omega back to his senses for mere seconds as he turned his head and looked at him wide eyed. “I brought you some cold water. Also I called a friend over. He’s a beta. Don’t worry he won’t do anything to you it’s just…well I’m probably not the best person to be here right now.”

Ignoring whatever was said and before Yoongi could leave, Hoseok grabbed his arm and moved closer to him while trying to support his weight on his other arm. “H-hyung…it-it hurts”  _Shit_ “I know Hoseok, I’m sorry but I can’t do anything” Hobi moved closer, his face now only centimetres away from Yoongi’s stomach, looking up at him. “Hyung…p-please…alpha”

 _SHIT! Nope nope nope I have to get out of here_.

“Hoseok stop. You’re not thinking straight right now. I don’t want you to do anything that you will regret”

“Alpha…please, I’ll be a good boy”

“Oh crap” The alpha whispered. As much control as he had, he was only human, and he started to feel his jeans tight on him. _Seokjin has to come quickly or I’ll do something stupid._

As if a miracle, his doorbell rang and two loud knocks followed. Yoongi pulled his arm out of Hoseok’s vice like grip and hurried out closing and locking his bedroom door behind him. Not that the red head could go anywhere anyway. He opened the door and greeted Seokjin whose face was flushed, probably from running to get here quickly.

“Where is he?”

“In the bedroom. I had to lock him because honestly, I don’t trust myself at this point” Seokjin’s eyes travelled nether and noticed the tent in Yoongi’s pants “Yeah I can see that”

The eldest joked and earned a slap on the arm by the alpha. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry. Ok so what do you want me to do with him?”

“I don’t know? Take him to your place? He can’t stay here, hyung. I’ll go crazy”

“Ooooo You like him?”

“No I don’t. Shut up"

“OH MY GOD YOU DO!”

“Hyung leave it”

“Why don’t you help him then? I’m sure he asked you to anyway”

“I can’t just claim an omega in heat that I barely now! Besides, his requests don’t count. He’s not in his right mind now”

“Hmmm ok. Well then let’s go meet him”

“I-I think I’ll stay here. It’s just…his scent is too strong”

The alpha stayed in his kitchen while Seokjin disappeared in his bedroom. Since he’s a beta, Seokjin is the perfect person for this situation because betas don’t get affected by alpha or beta’s hormones unless it’s their own mate. In Seokjin’s case, Namjoon.

While he was lost in his thoughts, the beta came out of the room and made his way to the kitchen. “So he’s not fully in heat yet but he will be soon. Isn’t he taking suppressants?”

“He was but he…lost them and the new ones haven’t arrived yet so he hasn’t taken them for about a week now”

“That’s not good. What happened to trigger his heat though? And when did you meet him?”

“Long story and now it’s not the time hyung. I’ll explain everything later I promise. Can you take him to your place now?”

The older checked his phone “Yeah I texted Namjoon and he’s coming over to get us. He’s not so keen on leaving you though”

“What do you mean?"

“I mean that he is currently humping your bed with his face buried in your pillow and moaning your name” Yoongi froze. The words lighting a new fire in his core and he groaned softly. “He has to get out of here. Preferably before he triggers my rut as well”

“Well then I can just leave you too alone to help each other. Seems like Hoseok like you too anyway”

“NOT HELPING JIN!”

Seokjin laughed and his phone rang then “Oh Joonie is here. I’ll go get our little friend”

Walking into the bedroom again, the beta re-emerged with a heavy breathing, burning omega in his arms who immediately locked eyes with Yoongi as they passed by him “A-Alpha…don’t leave me please” Yoongi felt his heart break a little at the red head’s saddened expression “I’m sorry Hobi. It’s for your own good”

As if on cue Namjoon entered the apartment “Oh that’s a strong omega scent. Hey hyung. Hi babe. Ready to go?”

“Yeah Can you take him to the car? I need to have a quick chat with Yoongi”

“Sure” the beta’s hands were replaced with Namjoon’s and the omega immediately tensed at the contact and the slight alpha scent emitting from whoever was carrying him “Don’t worry, I’m not going to hurt you, I’m mated. My name’s Namjoon” The young alpha said as he walked out of the apartment, leaving the two friends alone.

Seokjin broke the thick silence that was developing “He’s gonna be like that for at least three days, you know. Based on when his last heat was” The alpha sighed “I know. I’m sorry for getting you into this hyung but I didn’t know what else to do” Seokjin laid a hand on the blonde man’s shoulder “It’s ok Yoongi. I told you to call me if you ever need help and I’m glad you did. We’ll take care of him, don’t worry. But his heat may last longer because there won’t be an unmated alpha around to help him release his hormones faster, so you may not see him for a week”

The alpha looked in thought for just a moment before heading into his bedroom and emerging a minute later in a different shirt and with the shirt he was wearing earlier in his arms, giving it to Seokjin. “Take this. He likes this shirt and my scent should be strong enough for him” Seokjin took the shirt with a smile.

“Yeah…You really don’t like him, do you? I’ll keep you updated on his health”

And just like that Yoongi was again alone in his apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be a bit small but it'll be from Hobi's POV ;)


	5. Teasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING  
> There is some explicit (I guess?) content and strong language in this chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait guys but my week was so full and I just couldn't find the time to finish this.
> 
> It's a bit rushed so sorry for any mistakes :] 
> 
> I made this from Hoseok's POV, hope you like it :D

Four days.

Four bloody days have gone by and my heat is still active. And still no word from him. Does he even care about how I feel right now? No, don’t be stupid, he does. He does care. I wouldn’t be here if he didn’t. But then again…this is an easy way to get rid of me…NO shut up! I’ll hear from him soon…I’ll see his pretty face again…

*sigh*God how did I even get myself in this mess? If I’d just stayed home that day everything would’ve been fine now. But no, I just had to go out to calm my idiot head and what results did this have? I saw my psycho of an ex and her new toy attacked me. If Yoongi wasn’t there I…Yoongi…Why did he do this? Why did he protect me? He barely knows me. I’m nothing to him.  I’m just a sad omega he found at his doorstep and, for whatever reason, took in.

_Yoongi_

I miss his scent. Every version of it. Angry, calm, protective. I just miss it!

“Hoseok-ah?” A voice pulls me from my thoughts and the door slowly opens. “Hey. How are you feeling?”

It’s Seokjin. Yoongi’s beta friend. I don’t know him that well, but from what I know he’s an actual angel. He and his boyfriend have been taking care of me ever since I got here. It’s not easy for any of us. They are a couple and they need their privacy and I can get really loud during my heats. I know they can hear me, it’s impossible not to, but they never say anything. They just leave me here in peace and only come to check on me and see if I need anything.

I don’t ask about Yoongi anymore. He was all I asked for the first two days. See him. Feel him. Or at least hear him. But they didn’t let me contact him. Still don’t.

After I cried my eyes out the first night here away from him, Seokjin came and gave me something. It was the shirt Yoongi was wearing earlier that day and I held on to it as if my life depended on it.

Desperately breathing in his scent and letting it fill my lungs until I felt like choking.

By now his scent has almost completely faded, but I still keep his shirt next to me.

“Hoseok? Are you listening to me?”

Oh that’s right, Seokjin is still here.

“N-No. Sorry”

“It’s ok. I said do you want me to call Namjoon?”

 We found a trick to help me calm down while I’m here. The only way to ease my heat is to quickly release the hormones (which normally happens during sex) but since I can’t have an unmated alpha around me, Namjoon uses his scent to calm me down.

 

It was tricky at first and a bit embarrassing, but Namjoon is a mated alpha and Seokjin was always with him in the room so the chances of him doing anything to me were very very few.

That helped the first three days, but now I just can’t take it anymore. I need to see him.

“N-No. I’m ok”

“Alright. We’re going out for a bit to get groceries. We’ll be back in about an hour. Will you be ok alone?”

“Yeah…I’ll be fine….please hurry though”

“We will. See you in a bit Hoseok-ah”

They’ll be gone for an hour. If I wanted to see Yoongi now was my chance. I wait for the front door to close and I start moving slowly, reaching for the night stand to get my phone.

It’s not there.

Of course Seokjin wouldn’t leave my phone here. That means that he either has it with him or…it’s in the kitchen. Ok. Here we go.

Standing up while in heat and after three days in bed is…well not the easiest thing. I grab onto anything I can find to keep my balance but my legs feel like jelly and I end up on the floor. I start crawling towards the door which hopefully is open.

_Thank you God._

Slowly but determined I make my way to the kitchen and see my phone on the counter. After spending 5 whole minutes trying to stand up and throwing down a chair and a glass, I finally get a hold of my phone.

I unlock it with shaky hands and go to my contact looking for his name. He doesn’t answer the first time. I feel something heavy on my chest and try again.

Still nothing.

I try again. And again. And again.

“Hello?”

I’d forgotten how weak his voice makes me feel.

“Hobi? Hoseok is that you? What’s wrong? Are you feeling better?”

Keep him talking. I _need_ to keep him talking.

“Y-Yoongi...”

“I’m here Hobi, what’s wrong? Talk to me?”

Shit. My heat is coming back to life strong. It’s his fault. I need to keep him talking to me. There’s heat in my abdomen and I can feel my slick covering the back of my thighs as I reach down towards my member and wrap my hand around it.

He doesn’t have to know.

“Al-Alpha”

My voice comes out broken.

“Shit you’re still in heat. Why do you have your phone? Where is Jin?”

I lose myself in his voice and keep stroking. “Groceries”

“That son of a bitch…I’m gonna call him and-“

“NO! Pl-Please. Don’t *whine* I just…I-I just need you *moan* please Yoongi”

Silence. Is he going to hung up? He can’t do that! He can’t just leav-

“Hoseok. You know I can’t come over there.”

“I know…just…k-keep talking to m-me. Please.”

“Ok ok. Just…how did you get your phone? I told Jin not to leave it with you”

_Of course he did. That bastard!_

I keep my hand around my member and keep stroking faster and faster as I try to talk with my broken voice.

“Jin left *heavy pants* Phone in the kitchen *moan*”

I feel myself getting closer but I still feel empty. Putting my phone on the floor, I turn on the speaker and use my free hand to reach behind me. I bend forward a bit, feeling my slick running down my thighs, pooling on the floor under me and I push one finger inside me.

Listening to his voice and with absolutely no shame left in me I start fingering myself while also keeping my other hand wrapped tightly around my still hard member.

My moans are loud and needy and I know he can hear me but I don’t care. I just want him.

“Hobi? A-Are you…oh god please tell me you’re not…touching yourself”

“And…w-what if I a-am?”

“Damn it Hoseok you can’t do this to me”

“D-Do wh-what?”

“THAT! Fuck. You can’t tell me to keep talking to you while you touch yourself”

“W-Why not?”

“Because…because it’s not right”

“Well then…why don’t *moan* why don’t you c-come here and *moan* punish me, alpha?”

“Fuck stop calling me alpha, Hoseok. You know I can’t come there”

“W-Why not?”

“Because...*sigh* because I won’t be able to hold myself back if I’m around you”

He wants me. I know it. I can feel it. And I know that he’s trying to protect and respect me by not being here, but damn I need him!

“Yoongi…Yoongi please I-I…I want you…I n-need you…please*moan*please come to me”

Silence.

“Hobi…”

“Please…I need you…”

Silence.

“Fuck I’ll be there in 10 minutes. Stay where you are and don’t open the door to anyone, I have a key”

_Yes! He’s coming!_

“Hurry”

The line goes silent as Yoongi hangs up and I’m left there panting and overstimulated, waiting for my saviour. I just hope that Jin and Namjoon don’t arrive before him.

I know I should go to bed but o just can’t get my legs to move so I just use the hand that was wrapped around my member to lower my upper half to the ground, while keeping my ass up and my fingers still thrusting in me.

It’s risky because Seokjin may find me like this, but the danger just excites me more.

I don’t know for how long I’ve been laying on the floor like this but the next thing I hear is the front door opening and a deep raspy voice calling my name softly.

“Hoseok? Where are you?”

“K-Kitchen”

I hear his footsteps getting closer and I smile to myself because he still hasn’t seen me and, oh boy, is he in for a surprise.

“Hobi wh-!”

I turn my head slightly and see him, with the top of his shirt over his nose, staring at my form on the floor, shocked and unmoving.

“Hey hyung” I smirk at him

“Fuck”

And then…then the door opens.

“Hoseok! We’re back!” Seokjin shouts while making his way to the kitchen but stopping midway upon seeing the view in front of him.

“What the…?”

“FUCK”


	6. Not an update but please read it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [I'm the link](https://linkto.run/p/62Y4FDKL)

Hey guys!

 

So this is not an update (sorryyyy) BUT it is something helpful for me.

I have many ideas as to how to continue this story but I can't choose one.

If you want to help click on the link in the notes which will take you to a poll and you can choose how you want the story to progress.

I'll keep this open for maybe 3 days so hurry hurry :D

 

Thanks again for the support and your wonderful comments, I love you guys so much <3

Take care and I'll see you in the next chapter ;D

* * *

 

EDIT: Poll is closed guys :D

 

Results are:

Yoonseok smut 43

Fluff 19

Angst 5

Namjin smut 1

 

I guess we all know what that means ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  XD

So you'll be hearing from me real soon :))))

 


	7. I'll show you exactly what you are to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE FOOD HAS ARRIVED PEOPLE!!!
> 
> Finally the long awaited chapter is here!
> 
> It took so long to write but I think it turned out pretty good.  
> This is my first time writing smut so pls be gentle :))))  
> I tried my best lol
> 
> Also this chapter is longer because I was listening to the new album (which is fireeeeee) and I got carried away XD
> 
> As always enjoy reading and pls don't forget to stream "IDOL" <3

To say that Yoongi was ashamed would be an understatement.

He came here with the intention to finally answer Hoseok’s pleas but now…now he just stood there completely shocked, his two best friends on one side equally shocked (and maybe just a little bit angry), and on the other side Hoseok, currently still on the floor but sitting upright, facing them and trying to regain what little modesty he had left.

Furthermore, Jin was speechless. Which Yoongi learned years ago was never a good thing.

“Yoongi” 

And there we go.

“Yoongi, what are you doing here? You told me not to let him have any contact with you” 

Yoongi shifted uncomfortably.

“Hyung I…I can explain”

Seokjin locked his gaze with the younger and folded his arms.

“Please do enlighten me”

Trying to recollect his mind, Yoongi took a deep breath and started explaining what he could.

“He…he called me…said you were out and I thought…I thought that I shouldn’t let him he-“

“You told him not to let me contact you?”

A thick silence fell around them as the three older males turned their attention to the curled up Omega on the floor.

“Is that why you never called?”

“Hoseok I-“

“That’s why Seokjin took my phone” Hoseok stood up on trembling legs and took slow, unsteady steps towards the Alpha.

“That’s why you gave me your shirt” his anger was clearly evident by now and his mind was foggy and confused and the hormones were not helping the situation.

“I DID CALL!” Yoongi shouted taking the youngest by surprise, who took a small step back.

“Fuck, I did call Hoseok. Every fucking day! But I couldn’t be with you and you know that”

Almost a short moment of shock and ignoring the heat forming in his belly, Hoseok managed to gather his thoughts.

“This is why you didn’t let me stay with you, right? I thought you were different…I thought you actually cared about me. But you want nothing to do with me! Admit it Yoongi! You want nothing to do with the sentimental broken Omega you found at your doorstep and you used the only moment that I need Alpha attention to get rid of me!” the redhead was practically screaming at the Alpha’s face now, while the later’s blood was boiling.

“If you needed Alpha attention you could have begged Jenny”

_SLAP_

A hard smack on his cheek shook Yoongi suddenly. As he slowly turned his head back towards the Omega, who had just now realized his mistake and was staring wide-eyed at the man in front of him, Yoongi’s eyes glowed an amber colour and before Seokjin or Namjoon had any time to react the Alpha had the Omega pinned to the wall, his large hands wrapped tightly around his wrists that were locked above the younger’s head, and his eyes staring daggers into the other’s.

“You WILL apologize right now or else I WILL help you with your little problem and trust me you will not like it.” The Alpha hissed at him.

“Yoongi! Calm down!” Namjoon tried to reach the pair but Seokjin grabbed his arm before he could take a step further. He knew that Yoongi’s words at Hoseok were just empty threats. Yoongi wouldn’t harm a hair of Hoseok’s head. He was too fond of him to do it.

Still the scared expression on the red haired man’s face made Seokjin feel sad for him. But it was better if they didn’t interfere, the pair had to find a solution on their own. Intertwining his fingers with Namjoon’s and offering him a small reassuring smile, Seokjin pulled his mate out of the kitchen and into the living room, where they would give the others some privacy but could still interfere immediately if needed.

Back in the kitchen Hoseok was testing his luck.

“And…what if I don’t apologize? What will you do then?”

The anger in Yoongi’s eyes was still present but barely. His eyes were now filled with something else. Something that Hoseok has seen in many Alpha’s gazes before. _Lust._

“Well in that case I’ll have to discipline you”

Hoseok could feel his knees turn into jelly at the tone of Yoongi’s voice and that fucking smirk on his strong, handsome face. After all this anger and frustration and Yoongi’s close proximity, Hoseok could feel his heat coming back to life even if it’s been four days.

“A-Are you…going to p-punish me?” Hoseok leaned closer until his lips were mere millimetres from Yoongi’s ear and whispered “ _Alpha_ ”

That’s all the blonde man needed to completely lose it.

With a deep growl Yoongi let go of Hoseok’s wrists and placed his palms on the underside of his thighs and lifted the Omega up like a feather, connecting their lips angrily. The whole thing took Hoseok by surprise because a) he was still stark naked b)he was sure he was heavier than Yoongi and c) that Alpha knew how to fucking kiss!

As Hoseok was lost in their heated kiss, which consisted mostly of tongue and teeth while they explored each other’s mouths, he failed to notice the big palms now on his ass supporting him, but he sure as hell noticed the bulge that’s currently pressing against his-once again-hard dick, which brought only one thought to his mind.

_I want his knot._

Moans, whines and Hoseok whispering Yoongi’s name in his ear filled the kitchen and Yoongi was honestly surprised that Seokjin hadn’t dragged them out of his kitchen-temple by their ears yet but he didn’t complain.

Reluctantly breaking the kiss, the redhead grabbed the back of the Alpha’s shirt and yanked it above his head before attacking his neck with his lips.

The Alpha let out a groan at this “Hoseok, behave” His tone was stern and left no room for disobedience. Unwillingly, the youngest pulled his lips away from the man’s neck but not before he gave a hard suck on the skin to leave a bruise.

Yoongi groaned and leaned forward to bury his face in the Omega’s scent gland, inhaling his sweet scent of coffee and caramel and instantly feeling dizzy and horny at the intoxicating smell. While exploring Hoseok’s neck with his lips and teeth and leaving little love marks from his shoulder all the way to his jaw, the later moaned softly and intertwined his finger in blond locks as he lost himself in the feeling of the Alpha’s lips on him.

“How about we get to work, baby?”

Not letting another moment pass, Yoongi pulled Hoseok away from the wall and made his way to where Hoseok figured was a bedroom. As they made their way there, the Alpha still holding him, they passed by Namjoon and Seokjin sitting on the couch in the living room, who had now turned their heads and were staring at the pair.

“Not in my bed Yoongi” said Jin smirking.

“Whatever”

“And use protection”

“Suck a dick Namjoon!”

The sound of laughter echoed in the room before it was lost behind the closed door of Hoseok’s temporary bedroom.

Yoongi threw the other on the bed a bit unceremoniously but still soft enough to make the Omega giggle and god Yoongi could get used to this. Making his way over to the bed, the Alpha stopped at the edge to take in the other’s form as he lay there naked, sweaty, blushed and beautiful.

“Seokjin hyung is not gonna like this”

“You honestly think I care right now?” the blond questioned jokingly, because deep down he knew that Seokjin would make him clean this mess later. All of it.

“So…are you just going to stare or will you get down here?”

“Well I do like what I’m seeing so-“

“Hyung~~” the younger whined which Yoongi found absolutely adorable in his current state.

Hoseok got on his hands and knees and seductively crawled towards the Alpha standing at the edge.

“Well then…I’ll have to make you I guess”

Placing his soft hands on the older male’s chest, Hobi starts exploring his upper body bit by bit, slowly moving down and down until he reached the top of his jeans. With a quick glance at Yoongi’s face, Hoseok unbuckles his belt and makes quick work of the buttons and pushes his jeans and underwear down at the same time far enough for Yoongi’s erection to spring free and Hoseok is just left there staring with wide eyes and mouth slightly agape because _holy shit he’s huge_.

 Yoongi brushes one hand through the other’s red hair and then places his hand on his cheek and lifts his head to look into his glistening eyes, smiling softly.

“Go on then baby boy”

It’s not like Hoseok hasn’t sucked a dick before, it’s just that the first time he did it his face ended up in a sextape on his high school’s insta. And the other times with Jenny were…well kind of pathetic. She never seemed satisfied enough and that hurt Hoseok’s pride as an Omega because he thought he couldn’t satisfy his Alpha. Now he understands why she never seemed satisfied.

Taking a deep breath and leaving these thoughts behind him, Hoseok wrapped his slim hand around Yoongi’s member and gave it a few testing strokes. Hearing the other moan brought a new spark of encouragement in him and he slowly brought his face towards his target.

Feeling bratty he decided to tease Yoongi, so instead of taking him in his mouth, he pressed light kisses on the head of his member and small kitten licks while his hand was stroking him gently.

“F-fuck Hoseok *heavy pant* don’t tease, you brat”

Hoseok smiled softly “Sorry hyung” and then took his whole cock in his mouth with one move. He felt the head of the Alpha’s cock hit the back of his throat, making him gag a bit but he just relaxed his throat and breathed through his nose trying to focus so as not to choke.

Above him Yoongi, not expecting Hoseok’s boldness, threw his head back and let out a deep growl.

Opening hearing it, Hoseok averted his gaze upwards to take in Yoongi’s blissful face while building a steady pace on the Alpha’s cock, keeping his eyes on his face.

And then their eyes met. Yoongi’s half closed ones full of bliss and adoration and Hoseok’s full of submission and a new found love for the Alpha.

Unable to break eye contact, the Alpha buried his fingers in the Omega’s bright red hair and keeping his head in place he started fucking his mouth faster and faster, each time hitting the back of the other’s throat making Hoseok’s beautiful brown eyes water but he showed no signs of discomfort or resistance so Yoongi didn’t stop his thrusts until he felt himself close to cumming.

In order not to cum in Hoseok’s mouth and choke him further Yoongi pulled out but Hoseok was having none of that as he grabbed the Alpha’s cock and started pumping it quickly until he felt hot strings of cum fall on his face and past his half opened lips, which were already glistening by the combination of Yoongi’s precum and the drool running down his chin.

Yoongi came hard with his hands still in Hoseok’s hair and deep moans leaving his mouth. Hoseok licked his lips and swallowed the salty cum gathered in his mouth and he felt dirty. Absolutely dirty.

And he loved it!

He was never a fan of having cum anywhere near his face but Yoongi did things to him. Things that turned Hoseok’s legs to jelly and his mind blank and Hoseok love it.

“Damn it Hoseok” The Alpha looked spent but the fire in his eyes was still burning and his dick was still hard and Hoseok was still comprehensive. “Lay down baby”

Without a second thought Hoseok crawled to the top of the bed and laid down with his knees pressed together on one side so he could see Yoongi as he fully undressed himself and kneeled on the bed. He moved close to Hoseok and grabbed both his legs by the knees.

Looking at the Omega for permission, he opened his legs as far as they could go and slowly ran his hands up Hoseok’s thighs and past his hips feeling all the way up to his chest passing over his sensitive nipples and making the Omega moan.

“Who’s teasing now?”

“You deserved it” Yoongi said smirking

“After the treatment I gave you I think the only thing I deserve is a good fuck”

Yoongi snorted at Hoseok’s blandness “You’ve got quite a mouth on you little Omega”

“You love it” the other smiled softly

“Damn right I do” Yoongi leaned forward to connect their lips together in a passionate, sloppy kiss.

Hoseok could feel the Alpha’s hard erection from where it laid against his stomach and grew hot. “I want you inside me Alpha” he basically moaned into Yoongi’s mouth.

Without breaking their kiss Yoongi brought a finger to Hoseok’s entrance and thrusted it inside, the slick helping to meet no resistance. Seeing that Hoseok was comfortable, he slipped one more finger in and then one more making Hoseok moan.

“Stop with the prep and fucking take me already!”

“Tsk tsk tsk so impatient…I’ll have to teach you some manners”

Removing his fingers, Yoongi brought one of them to his mouth and licked the slick covering it and then pressed the rest to Hoseok’s lips, who opened his mouth and sucked one them without needing a word from the Alpha.

While Hoseok was distracted with Yoongi’s fingers, the later used his other hand to line his cock with the redhead’s entrance. “Your heat is almost over you know…It’ll probably hurt after all this time” he told Hoseok who just answered with nods and kept sucking on Yoongi’s fingers as drool ran down his chin, pooling at his collarbones.

Without a warning Yoongi entered him, completely bottoming out, the gathered slick making the slide easier, and Hoseok threw his head back and moaned loudly at this, the sound like music to the Alpha’s ears.

Yoongi waited a bit for Hoseok to adjust to his size and when he got a faint _move_ from the later, he started fucking the Omega hard. Hoseok could only moan loudly as he had his brains fucked out of him. It hurt like hell because he was at the end of his 4-days-long heat but he didn’t care because Yoongi made him feel so good .Better than he had ever felt.

Before he had the chance to wrap his legs around the other to bring him closer Yoongi spoke “How flexible are you?” and for whatever reason that made Hoseok flush bright red.

“Wha-what kind of q-question i-is that?”

“Just answer me” the Alpha groaned between thrusts.

“A…a l-lot I guess…wh-AAAAAA”

Before he could finish his sentence, Yoongi grabbed both his legs and threw them over his shoulders, basically folding him in half, and thrusted forward hard. Hoseok saw white. Yoongi’s cock was reaching even deeper than before and he constantly hit that sweet spot inside Hoseok that made his whole body tremble.

Hoseok felt his cock twitch against his stomach. He was so close, he just needed a few strokes and-

_Slap_

“Don’t you dare touch yourself” Yoongi said threateningly and grabbed both of Hoseok’s arms and placed them above his head “Keep them there” he ordered as he increased his pace slightly making Hoseok see stars.

_Damn this voice_

The Omega wanted to melt in it. Submit to it. But not today.

Today he was horny as fuck and he was feeling needy and bratty.

Taking the chance when the Alpha threw his head back and moaned deeply, he brought his hand down quickly and grabbed his hard, leaking cock. A second later the thrusting stopped.

Looking up, he saw Yoongi staring at him angrily. _Shit_. Immediately he let go of his member and brought his arm back above his head but it was too late. Yoongi had already pulled out and was at his feet.

Hoseok panicked. _Is he going to leave?_

“D-don’t go….please”

Yoongi wasn’t making eye contact or talked to him and it worried him. He saw the older bend down to grab something and his heart broke. _He’s really going to leave me._

As Hoseok felt tears gathering at the corner of his eyes, Yoongi turned around holding his belt and Hoseok turned white from fear.

_Is this because I disobeyed him?_

_Is he going to hit me?_

_Choke me?_

_I thought he was different._

_He said he cared!_

As if the man could read his thoughts, he heard Yoongi’s voice “I’m not going to hit you. Turn around baby boy.”

Even if he was scared Hoseok obeyed because he didn’t want to anger the Alpha more. Turning around, he settled on his hands and knees, head low and waited for the Alpha.

Yoongi got back on the bed behind Hoseok and put one of his hands on the Omega’s back and pushed down so that his chest was flat against the mattress. He leaned forward and pressed his face to Hoseok’s neck and mouthed at his scent gland, making the other moan softly.

“I told you not to touch yourself little Omega. I guess I’ll have to give you that manner lesson now”

Leaving a kiss on Hoseok’s neck, he grabbed the Omega’s hands and tied them to the metal headboard of the bed with his belt. Hoseok’s eyes were following his every move and Yoongi could see the clear worry in his gaze and feel the anxiety making his body shake under his own.

“Don’t worry babe *kiss* I’ll take care of you” He palmed Hoseok’s ass, kneading his butt cheeks and bend down to bury his face between them. Hoseok threw his head back, as far as it could go from his position, at the sensation and moaned Yoongi’s name, while said man was lapping at the slick still coming out of Hoseok because of the overstimulation, like it was his breakfast.

When Yoongi came back up to kiss him his lips were full of Hoseok’s own slick and Hoseok thought this was _so hot_ as they kissed.

Landing a slap on Hoseok’s right ass cheek Yoongi entered him again and this time made quick work to bring himself to the edge again, while Hoseok whined and shifted nonstop under him, unable to touch himself.

Yoongi was really really close and the only thing he wanted now was to knot Hoseok. But the Omega’s heat was technically over and he was oversensitive and Yoongi knew that taking a knot while not in heat was really painful.

“Hoseok. Baby, my *groan* my knot is forming *groan* What do you want me to do?”

“Fu-ahhh fucking knot me!” Hoseok answered him shaking.

“Are you sure? Ahhh fuck…I d-don’t want to h-hurt you *groan*”

“Fuck this Yoongi *moans* J-just fucking knot m-me already! I…I want your k-knot…Alpha!”

That was pretty much all that Yoongi needed before he buried his dick deep inside Hoseok and released strings of hot cum inside the Omega while his knot expanded. Below him Hoseok let out a broken cry as the knot in his ass pushed him over the edge and he finally came untouched and moaned loudly for everyone to hear.

Or in this case Namjoon and Seokjin who, he really hoped, had left the house a long time ago.

“So good. You’re so good for me Hobi” the Alpha whispered in his ear.

Locked in place inside Hoseok by his knot, Yoongi decided he needed to make Hoseok comfortable because they really couldn’t stay like this until his knot went down. That could take 3 hours. Trying not to move too much, he released Hoseok’s hands from the headboard and only then did he realize that the Omega was crying silently.

“Hobi? Baby are you ok?” Yoongi questioned worryingly even though he knew what the answer would be.

“H-hurts…”

The sound of Hoseok’s hurt voice broke Yoongi heart.

“I know Seok-Seok. I’m so sorry” he kissed the Omega’s temple lovingly to soothe him.

“I need to move you babe. It’s gonna take time for my knot to go down and you can’t stay like this until then”

Hoseok moved his head frantically “N-NO! It hurts!”

“I know it does babe, I’m sorry, but I have to do this. I’ll be as gentle as I can”

Ever so slowly, Yoongi manoeuvred them so that they were both laying on their sides, with Hoseok’s ass pressed as close to Yoongi’s pelvis as possible so as not to hurt him further. Pulling up the covers that had half fallen to the floor, Yoongi wrapped his arms around the Omega protectively, showering what parts of his face he could reach with kisses hoping to ease his pain.

“I’m so sorry Seok-Seok. I should have pulled out. I was really stupid-“

“Don’t. I asked you to do it. I wanted you to do it. It’s not your fault” The small smile that Hoseok gave him lit up Yoongi’s whole world.

Even though they were really tired, sleep wouldn’t come for either, so they fell into small conversation.

“How long do we have to stay like this?”

“I don’t know”

“What do you mean you don’t know? How long does it take for your knot to go down?”

“I don’t know Hoseok. It could be from 30 minutes to 4 hours and from the looks of it I wouldn’t have hopes for anything less than an hour”

“Well shit”

“You wanted this baby boy”

“You really have a fetish about nicknames, don’t you? You’ve been calling me nicknames all day”

“Suits you”

“Whatever baby Alpha”

“I swear I’m gonna fuck you again WITH my knot and this time I won’t let you come”

 “That was mean by the way”

“Listen to your Alpha next time”

“My Alpha? Who said you’re my Alpha?”

“You did”

“Mmmm I don’t remember this but if you say so”

Silence enveloped them for a while and Yoongi thought Hoseok had fallen asleep.

“Hoseok-ah?”

“Mmm”

“I love you”

Hoseok tensed for a bit before he pressed further back to Yoongi’s chest, hugging the arm that was draped over his waist close to him and kissing his knuckles. “I love you too baby Alpha”

And that’s how Namjoon and Seokjin found them the next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rmember this is a fictional story people!
> 
> USE CONDOMS! CONDOMS SAVE LIVES!


	8. Lovebirds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead YAYYYYYY :D
> 
> I write really slow this week idk why...
> 
> More characters are added slowly, I just hope this doesn't get out of hand lol I tend to over explain things XD
> 
> Jhope you enjoy this chapter ;)  
> Lots of love and kisses xxx

_“They are so cute.”_

_“Don’t let Yoongi hyung hear you say that.”_

_“The little bean can’t do anything to me”_

_“We both know that’s not true, love”_

_“Mmm…Should we wake them up? I’m starving”_

_“Are you gonna wake him up?”_

_“Hell no! I love my face thank you very mu-“_

 

“Do you mind?”

Lost in their conversation, the pair hadn’t realized that Yoongi was wide awake and currently glaring at them while holding the still sleeping omega tightly, almost protectively, in his arms because of the presence of another Alpha in the room, even if it was his best friend Namjoon.

“Oh good you’re awake. Take your cute boyfriend and come to the kitchen. We brought food” said Seokjin happily.

“Let us sleep hyung”

“I would but it’s already 5 in the evening and Hoseok hasn’t eaten since yesterday morning. So get your lazy ass up or I’ll come and grad you by the ear” Seokjin grabbed Namjoon’s hand and with a smile they were out of the room, leaving the door open.

“Like hell you would” Yoongi whispered ironically.

“I HEARD THAT!”

Choosing to ignore them, the Alpha buried his face in Hoseok’s hair and breathed in the Omega’s sweet scent, who started to stir in Yoongi’s arms.

“Good morning sunshine” he breathed into Hoseok’s hair.

The other made a cute noise as he tried to stretch but his muscles hurt so much that he settled with just turning around in the Alpha’s arms and pressing his face against his hot, naked chest, taking a deep breath and letting his lover’s deep musky scent feel his lungs. “Good morning baby Alpha.”

Yoongi grunted “I hate you” and Hoseok laughed with that sound that the Alpha just adored!

Hoseok loved this. He loved the ache in his muscles after Yoongi fucked him mere hours ago, the sound of Yoongi’s ‘I just woke up’ voice and his half lidded eyes and pouty lips that made him looked so damn adorable.

Grabbing the opportunity, he grabbed the Alpha’s cute, puffy face and pressed a kiss to his soft lips. Yoongi was quick to respond to the kiss as he drew Hoseok closer against his chest.

_GRRLLRRLRLLR_

Their sweet moment was interrupted by Hoseok’s protesting stomach, which made both of them laugh.

“Let’s go eat something. You must be starving”

“Noooo I want to cuddleeee” Hobi whined cutely.

“We can cuddle later. Come on, they brought food. Jin hyung said you haven’t eaten since yesterday morning.”

Yoongi got out of bed and found his pants and underwear on the floor and put them on before making his way over to Hoseok, who is now unwillingly sat up on the edge of the bed, unable to stand up, smiling up at the Alpha.

“When did you clean me up?” he asked the older while he made his way to him.

“My knot went down about an hour after you’d fallen asleep and I didn’t want to leave you like this. You had cum even in your hair, which was a total bitch to clean up, and after I pulled out…well, you don’t really want to know the details. You’ll still need a bath later though.”

The Alpha stood in front of him and gently helped him in some clean underwear and one of his old shirts that Seokjin always keeps in the guest room in case Yoongi stays over. Even if Yoongi hadn’t worn that shirt in a while, it still smelled a bit like him and Hoseok really liked it, pulling the shirt over his nose and taking a deep breath.

After –barely- dressing him up, Yoongi placed his arms under the Omega’s armpits and pulled him up, flush against his chest, until Hoseok’s legs could properly support him to walk, which took more than Yoongi hoped for and it made his arms start to shake but not enough to let the other down.

When Hoseok felt comfortable to walk on his own Yoongi led him out of the room, softly smacking his ass as they passed through the door, and they went to the kitchen where Namjoon and Seokjin were waiting at the table with the food spread out in front of them.

Seokjin beamed when he saw them “Finally you’re up. I was starving here”

“Jinnie honey, let them be. I’m sure they’re both exhausted based on what we heard yesterday” Namjoon noted.

Hoseok’s face turned a deep shade of red as he sat next to Yoongi at the table, basically glued on him because of his clingy after-heat phase, and they start eating silently. Jin, Yoongi and Namjoon make small talk as they eat, while Hoseok stays quiet next to his lover making sure to always touch him with his arm or leg for safety, even if he knows he doesn’t need it here.

“Hoseokie? Are you feeling better today?” The Omega turned his head towards the owner of the voice, Namjoon, and stared with wide eyes before answering “Yeah…my uhm my heat is over so I should be ok by tomorrow” he smiled widely.

“I hope that Yoongi treated you well last night because if not I can have a word with him”

Hoseok found Seokjin’s voice to be incredibly relaxing, reassuring and mother-like.

“N-no…he was great…he was really sweet and he even cleaned me without waking me up” Hoseok beamed as he answered, excited in the opportunity to show off his Alpha, who had a proud expression on his face at the praising he got from the Omega.

“Omo he’s so adorable I want to adopt him!” Seokjin cooed at the younger, who just smiled embarrassingly and buried his face in Yoongi’s neck, making Jin uwu even harder at him before Namjoon spoke. 

“You can’t adopt him Jinnie”

“Excuse you baby, but he’s adorable and small and I want to spoil him so I’m going to adopt him!”

“Back off Jin. Now.” Yoongi’s thick voice drew the attention as he straightened up and wrapped a territorial protective arm around the Omega, HIS Omega, and growled at the oldest.

Seokjin may not be one to take bullshit from Alphas, especially Yoongi’s grumpy ass, but even he cowered at the sound of Yoongi’s possessive voice and dark hooded eyes. Namjoon slammed his chopsticks hard on the table and drew everyone’s eyes on him as he pointed one finger towards his friend.

“You will not use your Alpha voice on my mate in my own house Yoongi. Control yourself now or I’ll make you” 

Namjoon had the stern voice and face of a leader and Yoongi seemed to immediately back down and Hoseok, even if he was a bit scared, felt safe. He knew that even if Namjoon wasn’t his Alpha, he and his mate would keep him safe and that brought a feeling of small smile to his face.

“It’s ok hyung. Calm down” Hoseok said as he pressed his hand firmly on Yoongi’s thigh to get his attention back to him.

The alpha seemed to calm down quickly with Hoseok’s reassuring presence net to him but when he turned his attention back to the table Namjoon was still staring at him with a blank expression.

“Well?” he said.

“Well what?”

“I’m expecting an apology Yoongi. To me and to my mate” Namjoon was intimidating to say the least and Hoseok felt Yoongi tense a bit before turning his gaze to the Beta who was waiting patiently for his apology in his seat.

“I…I’m…sorry. What I did was stupid…Sorry Jin hyung.”

“Apology accepted” Seokjin’s expression changed in a matter of seconds and they went on with their dinner like nothing happened. After Hoseok helped Seokjin with the dishes and everyone was settled in the couches, silently watching a movie on the TV, Hoseok’s phone rang. He went back to the kitchen and checked the screen. _UKNOWN._ Still he picked it up.

 

“Hello?”

_“HOSEOK HYUNG! GUESS WHERE I AM!”_

“TAE? Oh my god I can’t believe this? It’s been so long!”

_“13 months to be exact. And you only called once. ONCE HYUNG! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!”_

“Hahahaha of course I love you Tae. You told me not to call you because you’d get sad. Besides you talked to Jimin every day.”

_“Speaking of which, I am currently in the airport with Chimchim, we just landed and we’re heading home”_

“That’s great. Where did you go this time?”

_“WE’RE BACK IN KOREA BITCH!”_

 

A scream pierced through the air and Yoongi came sprinting in, looking worried. As soon as Hoseok saw the Alpha he ran to him and jump up, wrapping his legs and arms around him as the other was quick to support him. “TAE AND CHIM ARE BACK!” he shouted in his ear.

“W-who are Tae and Chim?” Yoongi asked him startled.

“They’re my best friends! They’ve been away for so long! I missed them so much”

“I’m glad you’re happy babe” the Alpha smiled at him.

 

_“Hobi hyung? You still there?”_

Taehyung’s voice broke their little moment. “Yes Tae I’m still here”

_“Ok so, we just landed and we’re dead tired. We’re going to Chim’s place for the night but we’re meeting tomorrow morning for breakfast. And I’m not taking no for an answer!”_

Hoseok laughed, still in Yoongi’s arms and answered back to his friend.

“Of course not Taehyungie. Whatever you want.”

_“Great! I’ll see you tomorrow then!”_

“See ya babe”

 

He hang up the phone and turned to Yoongi, giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

“Babe? Seriously?”

“Come on Yoongi. The three of us have been friends since we were really young. They’re basically my brothers”

Yoongi didn’t question him further, just buried his face in the Omega’s neck and bit him softly while carrying him to the couch.

Back in the living room Seokjin was also talking on the phone, while nestled between Namjoon’s thighs.

“Yes honey…uh-huh…whatever you need…ok we’ll send them to you right now…thank you…take care Kookie…YAH I’M YOUR HYUNG BRAT!...aish me too” he hang up.

“Is he having fun?” Namjoon asked while stroking his hair.

“Yeah he says it’s great but he needs more money because he’ll go to Jeju tomorrow before coming back.”

“Did he say how much?”

Namjoon grabbed his phone and opened his bank account, ready to transfer the money. Being one of Seoul’s most successful producer-rapper brought a lot of money to his account but him and Seokjin were humble enough not to unnecessarily show off their wealth, so most of the money went to Jungkook who was still studying.

“Send him two million”

“What’s he going to do with two million won?”

“Just send him the money Joonie. You know how much that boy eats.”

“Your brother is traveling again?” Yoongi asked from the opposite couch.

“Yeah. He was in Hong Kong for a project for a month and then he went to Japan for an anime convention, but of course he stayed for two whole weeks, and tomorrow he’s going to a friend in Jeju Island for a couple of days and then he’s finally back home” Seokjin explained.

“Wow your brother travels a lot Jin hyung” Hoseok beamed.

“He sure does. My bank account knows it” Namjoon joked, which earned him a slap on the thigh from Seokjin and laughed.

“You said you would send him money. He refused it at first and you know it”

“I know hyung I’m only joking”

The Alpha wrapped his arms around Jin’s torso tightly and pulled him closer to his face, kissing his blond hair and breathing in his _there-only-for-him_ Beta scent, as the latter closed his eyes and let his Alpha’s scent engulf him.

On the opposite couch, Hoseok is starting to doze off, curled up on top of Yoongi like a kitten. "I think we should head home now. What do you think Hobi?” the Alpha whispered softly against the Omega’s hair, who murmured something in his dozed off state that sounded positive.

“I can take you home if you want”

“No thanks Namjoon, I’ve got my car”

Slowly lifting Hoseok from his body, Yoongi went back to the bedroom to put on his shirt and gather their things in a bag before walking back out and taking the now sleeping Omega in his arms, carrying him bridal style to his car and laying him down on the back seats, while Namjoon made his way over to the car.

“You sure you’re going to be ok?”

“Yeah. His heat is over and his new suppressants should be ready by now. Sorry for the mess in the guest room…and the kitchen”

“Don’t worry about it. We’ll clean it up. You just take care of your Omega”

“Ha…my Omega…it’s going to take a while to get used to this”

“You’ll get used to it in no time hyung. It’s obvious you like him and he practically melts when he’s close to you so you’ll be fine”

“Yeah…thanks again Namjoon…for everything…and I’m sorry for snapping at dinner…I was just-”

“Protecting your mate. I know. You don’t have to explain yourself hyung, it’s just instinct”

“Thanks Joonie. I’ll see you around”

Yoongi got into his car and drove off towards his home, keeping an eye on the sleeping Omega in the backseat in case he wakes up or needs anything.

The ride was silent, with only the faint sound of rap music coming from the speakers, and Hoseok’s soft breathing. Parking his car in the garage and taking Hoseok in his arms again to bring him up to his apartment. Thankfully he didn’t see anyone on the way up, except for an old lady in the elevator who gave them a weird look (probably because Hoseok was still half naked) but Yoongi just shrugged it off, smirking.

Inside the apartment, Yoongi took the Omega to his bedroom and put him under the covers before heading to the bathroom to take a quick shower. His thoughts were running a thousand miles per second but he felt calm…warm...and loved. He never thought he would experience those feelings but then again he never thought he would find someone who he’d care about so much as he does for Hoseok. Here he was though, still worn out from their night together, a half-naked Omega curled up in his bed, and scratches and bite marks all over his torso and back.

He liked this. Honestly he didn’t want this to end. Hoseok brought his life upside down in a matter of a few days but he couldn’t bring himself to feel angry. Hoseok was a beam of light in his miserable life and Yoongi really hoped he was here to stay.

After his shower he put on a pair of boxers and slid under the covers to join Hoseok. The Omega moved closer to him instinctively, sliding one leg between the Alpha’s, and burying his nose to his chest.

That warm feeling washed over Yoongi once again and he fell asleep in a matter of seconds, arm tightly around his Omega and face buried in his hair.


	9. New friends and new troubles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update. YAYYYYY. This is so long honesly lol. This chapter may have more mistakes than the previous because I wrote it all last night because I had to update today. I'm going on vacation tomorrow and you won't hear from me for about a week :( and I didn't want to leave you guys without food XD Oh I almost forgot. I have good news and bad news.
> 
> Good news is: this story is not even half finished yet lol so we still have about 6 7 chapter to go ;)
> 
> Bad news is: you're going to hate me eventually. That's it. That's all I'm saying
> 
> I have a lot of ideas about this story and I'm really trying to write all of them but for whatever reason I keep on changing the plot because I like suffering lmao
> 
> Hope you like this chapter xxx

_Cold._

_Why is his side cold?_

_Where is he?_

_Did he leave me?_

 

Hoseok woke up alone in the big bed and sat up, staring at the empty, cold spot where Yoongi should be sleeping in. It was still pretty early in the morning, judging by the faint light sipping through the curtains, and Yoongi was not an early bird so why is he not in bed?

Before he had the chance to get out of bed the door opened a bit to reveal a puffy, pouty face and messy bed hair.

“Oh you woke up”

“Y-yeah…just”

Yoongi fully opened the door and walked to the bed, placing his hand behind the Omega’s head, who kept his wide eyes on him the whole time, and connected their lips in a soft, sweet kiss that made Hoseok absolutely _melt_.

“I came to wake you up. The bathtub is full and it’s waiting for a cute little Omega to soak into it” Yoongi whispered against his lips.

Hoseok smiled and quickly got out of bed and run to the direction of the bathroom while Yoongi headed to the kitchen, where he had waffles with strawberries ready, and poured some coffee in two mugs. Putting everything on a tray he made his way to the bathroom.

Knocking on the door he waited for the soft _come in_ before he opened it to find Hoseok relaxed against the bathtub.

“It was really cute for you to put a bath bomb in here. I didn’t even imagine you had those hahaha”

“Helps me relax”

Yoongi set the tray on the floor right next to the tub and sat down cross-legged. Hoseok turned his body and rested his arms on the edge of the tub to get closer.

“I’ve heard about breakfast in bed but breakfast in the bathroom is a first.”

“Thought you’d be hungry. I need to leave for work soon and I had to make sure you eat.”

The Alpha pressed a strawberry against the redhead’s soft lips and then passed him the coffee. They stayed like this for a while, eating their breakfast in silence, Yoongi occasionally feeding Hoseok, until the water turned cold and the younger started whining.

Yoongi took the now empty tray to the kitchen and Hoseok went in the bedroom to get dressed, obviously in Yoongi’s clothes, the other joining him a few minutes later.

After Hoseok saw Yoongi off with a kiss, he called his friends to meet for a second breakfast. Good thing he was still hungry. He dressed up a bit better, grabbed the keys Yoongi gave him for the apartment and he left, heading towards the café they would meet.

Hoseok hasn’t seen his friends in such a long time and he really missed them. He can’t wait to tell them what happened during the past few weeks and also hear their stories from abroad. Knowing his friends, he expected to be ran over by them as soon as they saw him, making the whole café look at them and make Hoseok absolutely embarrassed.

What he didn’t expect though was Jimin and Taehyung sitting at a table with a couch in the far back corner of the small café, Jimin’s legs over the other’s lap basically sitting on him, while Tae had one of his hands on his waist and the other on his thighs and his face buried in his neck.

His legs stopped. For a moment he didn’t know what to do but he figured that standing at the entrance of the café would be really awkward so he forced his feet to move and went over to the table. Upon seeing him, the pair broke up and they all but jumped on him with hugs and kisses.

“Hyung we missed you so much! It’s been ages”

“It’s only been 13 months Jiminie”

“EXACTLY. AGES!”

Hoseok laughed at his cute friend and sat down opposite them. A waitress appeared soon after and they ordered their drinks and had their long awaited catch up talk.

“So…tell me everything! How was the trip?”

Jimin spoke first and they took turns talking about their little adventures.

“Well first we went to Spain, which was absolutely beautiful! The food was great and the people really friendly”

“I rode a bull!”

Hoseok chocked on his coffee at Taehyung’s remark.

“You rode a what?”

“I rode a bull! We found this ring that had professional bull riders and they let some people ride bulls if they wanted to. It was awesome hyung!”

“I’m sure it was Taetae, I want to see pictures though or it never happened”

“I’ll send them to you later”

Jimin spoke up again.

“Then we went to France. Don’t try the snails. Ever. Just don’t! Get a crepe instead, it’s much better.”

“We went shopping in the Eiffel Tower. We brought you something but it’s at home because someone forgot to take it out of the luggage” Taehyung turned towards the pink haired male.

“Yah it’s in your luggage! Don’t blame me!”

Hoseok smiled behind his mug. _They look good together._

“Anyway then we went to Japan which was as amazing as you remember it and now we’re back home to rest.”

“What? That’s it? Come on tell me more! I need all the juicy details”

The pair laughed and proceeded to tell the other whatever they could remember at that moment and Hoseok listened intrigued and laughed at their goofiness and their extraness. About an hour into their conversation, Hoseok’s phone rang.

“Sorry guys I’ll be quick. Hello?”

 

_“Hey babe. Is everything alright at home? You need anything?”_

“Hey. Actually I’m not at home, I’m out with Jimin and Tae. Remember my friends I told you about?”

_“Oh yeah. That’s great actually because I will come back late today. Boss wants me to stay longer to make up for all the hours I missed this week. If you need anything, like food, call Seokjin. His cooking is divine”_

“Hahaha ok I will. Take care, don’t overwork yourself ok? I’ll see you later”

_“See ya”_

 

He hang up the phone and turned his attention back to his friends who were staring at him wide-eyed.

“What?”

Tae leaned forward and rested his chin on his hand

“Who was that?”

“It was… someone”

“Mmmm someone huh? Does this ‘someone’ have a name?”

“I-it…I-I…*sigh* Yoongi”

“You’ve got some explaining to do mister bad boy so start from the beginning.”

_Sigh…_

“Well um…I guess you should know first that I broke up with Jennie. Or better she broke up with me.”

“That’s great hyung. I never liked her anyway”

“I know Chimie. I’m sorry I never listened to you guys”

“Not the point now. Yoongi guy. Go”

“Yeah so I’m waiting for Jennie outside the apartment complex because I forgot my keys. It was raining and she wasn’t coming so when I saw someone approaching I asked if I can make a phone call-“

“Wait don’t tell me she broke up with you through phone?! What a bitch!”

“Yeah she did…anyway I guess it’s good she did because the guy that gave me the phone eventually dragged me up to his apartment, saying that I would get cold, and he kind of took care of me. I spend a couple of days there and then I...I got my heat”

“But you’re on suppressants”

“Which are probably still in Jennie’s house”

“Oh. Please tell me he didn’t try anything weird on you”

“No no Tae! Nothing like that. He actually called some friends of his, a mated couple an Alpha and a Beta, and they took me to their house until my heat was over”

“Awww what great people. I want to meet them”

“You will Chim, don’t worry. Anyway they made sure I had everything but they didn’t let me contact Yoongi, so in my last day I took it upon myself, because the couple was not at home, and called him…Things got a little heated and before I knew it I was a crying mess on the floor because I was extremely horny and I though Yoongi didn’t want me. I’m just going to skip the next part but you can guess what happened. And now I…I stay at his place…for now”

“So he’s like your boyfriend?”

“I…guess? I mean…no one ever really asked but I think we are…”

“That so adorable” Taehyung beamed.

“I want to meet them. Can we have dinner tonight maybe?”

“Not tonight sorry, Yoongi is coming back from work late. Maybe tomorrow.”

“Cool! Dinner tomorrow then. You pick the place”

They made some small talk while they ate their breakfast and Hoseok couldn’t help but notice the way Jimin clung to Taehyung. He needed to know.

“So…anything else you want to share?”

The both seemed deep in thought for a moment.

“No I don’t think so. I mean we still have things to tell you about the trips but-“

“I meant something more...personal?”

They just sat there staring at him, clear confusion in their eyes.

“Oh my god guys are you fucking or not?”

“What the- How did you?”

“Because Jimin is glued on you Tae. And when I came in he was practically sitting on your lap while you had your face buried in his neck.”

Taehyung snorted “Nothing gets past you, does it hyung?”

“Nope” he made a popping sound with his mouth and smiled “How long?

“About 5 months” Jimin was the one to answer.

“So how did it happen? You guys have been besties since you were babies. How did you end up…you know…Details!”

“Well um…” Jimin blushed “it was unintentional I guess…we were just in our hotel room and Tae was just out of the shower and um…”

“And I got my rut. Jesus Jiminie, for someone who wasn’t able to speak or walk for four days you sure get easily flustered.”

“OK! Too much info! Keep it PG please”

“There really isn’t anything PG here hyung. We go to Paris, we have dinner in of the best restaurants in town, Jimin looks like a whole fucking buffet and I have a terrible boner throughout the whole meal because my rut was starting but I didn’t realise at the time. We go back to the hotel, I take a shower and I come out to see him in his boxers. What’s an Alpha supposed to do? I tried to control myself but eventually Jimin got affected by my pheromones and we ended up in bed”

“Wait you had a boner throughout the whole dinner? That’s why you went to the bathroom so many times?” Jimin’s embarrassment was mostly gone as he asked Tae in disbelief.

“Yes idiot. Honestly how did you not notice? I thought the tent in my pants was pretty obvious”

“Still how did you end up like this though?” Hoseok spoke up “I mean, I know that Tae has helped you during heats Jiminie but you never ended up together like…that.”

“I guess I’ve got the magic wand”

Taehyung joked and Jimin slapped his thigh playfully before hiding his face in his hands. Taehyung cooed at the sight and wrapped his arms around Jimin’s shoulders laughing. Hoseok couldn’t help but smile at the cute couple. “I’m really happy for you guys”

“Thanks hyung”

Hoseok’s phone dinged signalling the arrival of a message.

 

_Jin hyung:_

_Hey Hobi. I just wanted to let you know that I have your new suppressants. Yoongi asked me to get them because you were out with your friends so come over to get them when you’re done and stay for lunch if you want ;)_

 

Hobi smiled at his phone. “Is it the cute boyfriend again?”

“Huh? Oh no. It’s Jin hyung, one of Yoongi’s friends. He has my suppressants and invited me to lunch”

“Well then. Go to your lunch and we’ll see you again tomorrow night” Jimin smiled as they stood up. They hugged each other and said their goodbyes and left the café on opposite directions.

It took Hoseok about thirty minutes to get to Seokjin’s house with the train. Upon arriving he knocked on the door and was met by a warm hug from Jin. Namjoon came some time later from work and they all had lunch together. They sat in the living room talking about things until Yoongi came to pick Hoseok up. They went back home late at night and after the Alpha took a quick shower, they went straight to bed barely speaking a word.

The next day Hoseok contacted his friends and gave them directions to Namjoon’s place where Seokjin had cooked dinner for everyone. The dinner went by smoothly. They met and talked and laughed and had a great time. Especially Seokjin seemed to love the boys, but then again Seokjin loves anything with a cute face. Namjoon was a bit distant at the beginning, mostly because of Taehyung, because the young Alpha loved hugs and just wouldn’t stop touching Seokjin, but he calmed down eventually when he understood that both Taehyung and Jimin are just cuddly babies.

Everyone had a great time. All but one maybe. Yoongi stayed silent throughout most of the dinner, talking to the new guys a bit, mostly to see what kind of people his Omega’s friends were. At some point his phone lit up and he read the message he received silently. He exchanged a quick glance with Seokjin and Namjoon and stood from the table.

“Well it was great meeting you guys but I’m really tired from work. I’m sorry but Hoseok and I will head home”

“Oh come on hyung. I can just stay here for the night and you can come pick me up tomorrow. Do you mind Jin hyung?” Hoseok turned to the oldest who looked at Yoongi first quickly.

“Actually Hoseokie we have to be somewhere very early tomorrow so unfortunately you can’t stay here. Sorry honey”

“Oh…that’s ok. I’ll see you guys again then”

And like that they were off while the others continued their dinner. Yoongi drove them home, barely exchanging a word with Hoseok, and soon after they were in bed, Yoongi spooning Hoseok from behind hard against his chest. Something was wrong.

This went on for about a month. Hoseok would go to Namjoon and Seokjin’s place for lunch and dinner every day and Yoongi would come late at night to pick him up. They would barely speak, maybe they kissed a bit but nothing else, and then they went to bed. Hoseok was worried. Yoongi was generally a silent person but he’d never acted like that before.

Everytime he tried to confront him about it, Yoongi would just avoid the subject by kissing his lips or nose cutely and ruffle his red hair. But Hoseok knew something was wrong. Something felt…off. Weird. Yoongi changed the password in his phone and didn’t tell Hoseok. He always had his phone on him. He wouldn’t let Hoseok go out alone. He would call him about 20 times a day to make sure he was ok because he was almost never at home.

That’s also why he didn’t know about Hoseok’s condition.

The past week Hoseok wakes up with an ache in his stomach and terrible nausea which results in him spending an hour in the bathroom every morning. Thinking he was probably sick he just ignore it, but it kept happening and he got worried. Not wanting to worry Yoongi further, he called Seokjin one morning.

_“Hoseokie? Good morning. Is everything ok?”_

“Hyung. I need you to take me to the doctor.”

_“What’s wrong dear? Are you sick?”_

“I think so”

_“Tell me what’s wrong. Maybe I can help and we don’t need to go to the doctor”_

“I don’t know hyung, I…for a week now I wake up every morning and run to the bathroom vomiting my guts out. I get nauseous with some foods and my belly hurts. And I sometimes get dizzy. Like yesterday I almost fainted while taking a shower”

The other end of the line was silent

“Hyung? Are you still there?”

_“Yes Hoseokie. Fuck ok listen, dress up warm and I’ll be over soon to take you to the doctor ok?”_

“Ok hyung”

_“Can you do me a favour Hobi? Can you make some ginger tea to drink until I’m there? It’ll help with your nausea”_

“Alright I will. Hyung? Can you please not tell Yoongi? He already has a lot in his head and I don’t want to unnecessarily worry him”

_“Yes Hobi whatever you want. Now do as I said and I’ll be there soon”_

“Thanks hyung see you soon”

 

Hoseok closed the phone and put some water in the kettle to boil while he was getting ready. He threw on an oversized light blue sweater and his black jeans and settled down on the couch sipping his tea and waiting for Seokjin. Some time later his phone rang, signalling Seokjin’s arrival and Hoseok put on his shoes, took his bag and left the apartment to join the older in his car outside.

The older Beta drove them to the hospital and tried to make Hoseok feel as comfortable and relaxed as possible. He would need it.

They reached the hospital and Seokjin send Hoseok to sit while he went to the reception to make a last minute appointment. When he was done he went back to where Hoseok was sitting, playing with the edge of his sweater nervously. The older felt sad and worried about him as he covered Hoseok’s shaking hands with one of his own and gave him a reassuring smile.

Maybe half an hour later they saw a nurse heading their way “Jung Hoseok?”

Hoseok nodded nervously at the sound of his name.

“Please follow me”

The two friends followed the polite nurse through the hospital halls until they reached a ward that made Hoseok even more worried because the sign above his head said ‘ _MATERNITY WARD’_.

“Hyung? Why are we here?”

“I’m sorry Hobi. Just…come along…please. I promise everything will be ok”

The nurse opened a door to a bright yellowish room and let them both in. They sat in the chairs in front of the big wooden desk while the nurse gave the doctor some papers and left.

“Hello there. I’m doctor Minseo. Which one of you is Jung Hoseok?”

Hoseok smiled weakly and replied “I am”

He was still really nervous and the doctor could probably see it because her next words were “No need to be so worried mister Jung. I’ll just ask you some questions and then I’ll examine you and you’re free to go. Now shall we start?”

Seokjin gave Hoseok’s hand a squeeze to assure him that everything was ok and the younger relaxed a bit.

“So tell me why you’re here Hoseok.”

“Well um…I’ve been feeling sick for about a week now. I feel the need to vomit as soon as I wake up, I get nauseous by foods I love, my belly hurts all the time and lately I’ve been getting dizzy” Hoseok explained.

The doctor hummed softly and wrote something in a paper.

“Ok that’s good. How old are you Hoseok?”

“24”

“Alright. Now, do you mind if I ask you some more personal questions?”

“N-no”

“Great” the doctor smiled at him obviously trying to make him less nervous. She was actually really nice, Hoseok noted.

“So first things first, are you mated?” Hoseok shook his head.

“Girlfriend? Boyfriend?”

“Y-yeah…I have a boyfriend”

“Is it that lovely man next to you?” Minseo asked pointing at Seokjin, who absolutely sparkled at the compliment before answering “As much as he would want me to, no I’m not. I’m already mated. I’m just the worried friend.” The doctor laughed.

“Ok. Do you mind telling me your boyfriend’s name, age and if he’s an Alpha or Beta, Hoseok?”

“Um…his name is Yoongi. Min Yoongi. He’s 25 and an Alpha”

“And he treats you well? He’s not abusive or disrespectful to you?”

“What kind of question is that?”

“I’m sorry mister…”

“Seokjin”

“I’m sorry mister Seokjin but when a potentially pregnant Omega arrives at a doctor’s office unmated or without their mate we are ordered to ask this question. It’s just to make sure that the Omegas aren’t going through an unwanted pregnancy and that the babies are born into healthy families”

“It’s ok hyung. I don’t mind. Besides I have nothing to hide. Yoongi takes great care of me and he’s never been anything but respectful and loving towards me. He’s just working right now so he couldn’t come with me and that’s why I brought a friend” Hoseok lied about the last part. He wasn’t good at lying but the doctor seemed to believe him.

“That’s great. How long have you been together?”

“Not long. About 4 months maybe. But it’s serious”

“And your sex life?”

“Well it’s protected usually” Hoseok joked to lighten up the mood, but more himself a bit “I honestly don’t know what happened and I ended up here”

“Have you been through a rut or heat together recently?”

“No, not that I ca- OH. Oh shit” the Omega’s eyes grew wide as he turned and looked at Jin.

“Hoseok no please don’t tell me…”

“Sorry hyung”

“I told you to use fucking protection you brats!”

“Sorryyyyy”

The doctor broke their little argument “I’m sorry I don’t understand”

“Hoseok was in heat while he was staying with me and my mate because Yoongi said he didn’t want to do anything to him without his clear consent but on his last day this little bratty Omega called him and they went all woowoo in my guest room. I told them to use protection but no one ever listens to me”

“You’re not my mon hyung”

“Excuse me young sir! You’re adorable and I said I would adopt you and you agreed! So respect your mother!”

Both Hoseok and the doctor laughed.

“It’s great to see you have such good friends Hoseok. Now back to our topic. So he was with you at the end of your heat. Heats are a very fertile period for Omegas so I wouldn’t be surprised if you got pregnant then. We’ll have to examine you to see”

The doctor stood up and mentioned Hoseok over to an examination bed. He sat down and waited while the doctor called for the nurse from earlier.

“We’re going to take some blood to run some tests and I’ll give you an ultrasound before you go”

The nurse took some blood with a syringe from Hoseok’s arm and put it in small phials before exiting the room. Doctor Minseo instructed Hoseok to lay down on the bed and lift his shirt up. She pulled a tube with some gel in it and squirted some on Hoseok’s belly and the Omega gasped at the cold substance “Sorry it’s a bit cold”

She pressed the ultrasound thingy (I don’t know what it’s called ok? Be nice :P) to Hoseok’s belly and moved it around as she looked at the monitor in front of her. She stopped and focused on one place and turned the screen towards Hoseok “Yep there’s definitely something in here. See here, it’s this little bean like thing. We’ll have to wait for the blood test results to properly confirm it but from the looks of it you are indeed pregnant mister Jung. Congratulations” The doctor said while wiping the gel off Hoseok’s belly, who was unmoving just staring at her.

Seokjin saw his glistening eyes and was by his side in a second “Hoseokie, hey, everything is ok. Look at me. Yoongi is going to love this, trust me. He’ll love it because he loves you, ok?”

“H-hyung…I’m having a baby” The smile on the Omega’s face could outshine the sun at the moment.

“Well then just leave me a number to call when the test results are out and you’re free to go gentlemen”

Seokjin took care of everything because honestly Hoseok’s mind was just blank right now. He had his hand on his belly and was grinning like an idiot. Then Seokjin drove him home and realisation hit him.

_How do I tell Yoongi?_

He figured it would be better to not say anything until whatever was bothering Yoongi was taken care of, so for the rest few days he had to make sure Yoongi never saw him sick. He knew shit about pregnancies but Seokjin said he and Namjoon would help him as much as he needed.

 

Everything was alright for a while.

The doctor had properly confirmed the pregnancy, Hoseok found some trick to be less sick and whatever had been bothering Yoongi so much had either stopped or was at least reduced because now his Alpha was back to his usual self and gave Hoseok all the attention in the world, making up for the missed weeks. Hoseok still hadn’t told him because he was waiting for a special occasion, aka Yoongi’s birthday, which was only a week away to spill the happy news.

Everything was perfect.

Everything was back to normal.

 

Until it wasn’t…

Until that day that Yoongi was taking a bath and Hoseok decided to leave him a note that said

 

“ _I’m going to the grocery store for a bit. We run out of ginger tea and marshmallows. Be back soon. Love you xxxx”_

 

Yoongi had never left his apartment so fast, hair still wet and shoes unlaced, as he run through the streets towards the grocery store. Hoseok wasn’t answering his phone but it was ringing.

_Fuck!_

He reached the store and immediately run to the cashier.

“Did a tall red haired Omega with a black hoodie come here?”

“Um…y-yeah he l-left just a m-moment ago…he went that way” the poor boy answered him trembling.

Yoongi sprinted towards the direction the boy showed him and suddenly stopped in his tracks. Because Hoseok’s phone was on the pavement, screen broken, as was the bag of groceries he bought.

He picked up Hoseok’s phone and opened it hoping to find anything in there that may help him figure out what happened to the love of his life. He sat on the cold pavement with his back against a wall and went through the phone to keep himself from bursting. Then he saw them. A series of videos with Hoseok’s face. The latest was from mere minutes ago. Yoongi pressed play and watched.

_“It’s been about a month since I got the news and I still haven’t told Yoongi. I know I should have told him by now but I just couldn’t find the right time. I did now though! His birthday is in a week and I’ll tell him then. I hope he’ll be happy. I really want him to be. I love him so much…I should turn this off now hehehe people are looking strangely at me”_

 

The video ended. Yoongi didn’t realise he had tears in his eyes until a drop fell on the phone’s screen. He wiped his eyes and took a deep breath.

_What did Hoseok have to tell him? What was he hiding? NO! That’s not important now. I need to find him._

He started the video again and scanned every second looking for anything that seemed suspicious. He found it.

At the last two seconds of the video a black car pulls up next to Hoseok. To anyone looking, it would look like an expensive black car but Yoongi was not anyone. He noticed that black, probably bulletproof, windows and the gold rims and the little symbol with a scorpion at the front of the car.

He knew that scorpion all too well. He’s had nightmares about this scorpion for years before Hoseok, his sunshine, came into his life. And now that they took his sunshine away from him the nightmares would return…but so would the pain.

Yoongi gathered himself and set off towards his apartment, making a call on the way.

“Namjoon, it’s me. I need your help…No it’s much worse. The Black Scorpions have Hoseok…Yes you heard me right…Look I know I said I would never ask for your help because of Jin hyung but please I need your help. I need to get him back…Ok…I’ll stop from my apartment first to get some things and then I’ll be over…Thank you Namjoon”

When he reached his apartment Yoongi took out the bag he had at the far back of his closet and opened it. Everything he had bought after Seokjin helped him settle in was there. Guns, knives, ropes. Thankfully he still had some friends in the black market. He gathered everything he needed and headed to Namjoon’s house.

It started raining as he stood at the door waiting for someone to open it and he got wet from head to toe. But when Seokjin opened the door, he didn’t fail to notice the redness in the Alpha’s eyes and the tremble of his bottom lip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger babes :(  
> And sorry for the fact that you'll have to wait a week+ to know what happens next :((
> 
> Jhope you enjoyed this <3   
> Don't forget to leave kudos and comments with your opinions or even some of your ideas about what you would like to see next :D
> 
> Love you guys <3 xxxx


	10. Survivor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BAAAAAAACK :D  
> I had so much fun. I was on holiday with my parents and it was so awesome :)))
> 
> And now I'm back with another chapter  
> I wrote it during holidays but I was too bored to double check it and edit it lmao so...yeah sorry :DD
> 
> (I may be wrong but) 倖存者 means survivor in trad. Chinese
> 
> Anyway this chapter is an ultimate feels roller coaster and I may or may not have shed a tear or two while writing it...
> 
> Jhope you enjoy it ;P

“I still don’t understand though. How can they kidnap him in broad daylight? And with one of their marked cars? Gangs don’t work like that anymore Yoongi”

“I don’t know Namjoon! I’m only telling you what I saw, and what I saw was that fucker’s gang symbol on a car that stopped next to my fucking mate before he fucking disappeared!”

“Technically he’s not your mate yet sweetheart”

_“YOU’RE NOT HELPING SEOKJIN!”_

“YOONGI!”

The Alpha backed down at Namjoon’s stern voice and immediately apologised to his hyung.

“Let him be Joonie, it’s ok, it was my fault. He’s not in his right mind right now. I’ll go get something strong for you guys to drink and you can discuss what you need to do”

“Thank you babe”

The Beta disappeared into the kitchen, leaving the two Alpha’s alone in the living room. He headed towards that one cupboard he knew Namjoon kept the hard stuff and poured all three of them some twelve year old whiskey his mate brought back from a trip last year. Then he made something quick for them to eat, all the while listening to his friends in the other room.

“I don’t know hyung I’m sorry. I’ll call my father and ask him but I can’t guarantee anything. You know we didn’t exactly have the best relationship”

“Just try Namjoon, please”

“Ok I’ll call him”

Seokjin appeared back into the living room with a small silver tray with their drinks and some quick snacks, as Namjoon went through his contacts, Yoongi holding his breath. He found the contact and pressed call.

_First ring._

_Second_ ring.

 _Third_ _ring_.

Yoongi’s and Seokjin’s attention was locked on the young Alpha as all three men held their breath.

_Fourth ring._

_“Yes”_

“Can I talk to Donghae Kim please?”

Yoongi’s eyes filled with hope upon hearing Namjoon speak.

_“And who the fuck are you?”_

Namjoon hesitated before answering

“I’m his son”

 

A whole thick minute of absolutely silence passed as the three men looked at each other, waiting anxiously. Namjoon heard movement from the other side of the line.

_“Hello?”_

And that’s when Namjoon froze. It’s been ages since he’s talked to his father. 6 years to be exact. After his mother died in an “accident”, as his father put it, when he was really young, his father’s heart turned cold. He would lock himself in his office and he would scream at his men. He never screamed at Namjoon though. He never hit him. Even if they only saw each other for an hour at dinner, Kim Donghae tried to provide everything for his only son.

Until he presented. It was like a switch flipped in his father that day. He started taking Namjoon with him in meetings and would get him to train with his men. He made sure Namjoon knew all his clients and exactly what his father did. Eventually he pulled him from school and had him home-schooled to limit his contact with his friends.

_“Remember Namjoon, there’s nothing scarier in a gang leader’s life than friends and family. They become your weakness. And gang leaders can’t afford weaknesses”_

That’s what his father always told him. Namjoon was young and he believed him and let go of his friends and closed to himself. He excelled in his lessons, both in and out of the gang, he went to the top business university and would eventually take his father’s place.

If he hadn’t met Seokjin. When he first saw the Beta he thought nothing in particular. Betas weren’t that important anyway, according to his father. Who would have thought that this ‘unimportant Beta’ would become his entire world and the reason he went against his father…

 

_Speak”_

His father’s voice brought him back to reality.

“F-father”

_“Namjoon? So you finally decided to call your father after six years?”_

“Trust me it wasn’t by choice”

_“Hmmm…You must really need something…tell me”_

“I…I need…some help”

_“Want me to send you money?”_

“More like kill someone”

His father went silent.

_“Did someone hurt you? Your mate?”_

“Don’t bring my mate into this please, Seokjin is fine”

_“Who do you want me to kill then?”_

Namjoon sighed and went on to explain the situation to his father who didn’t interrupt.

_“So if I understand correctly you want to use my gang, the same gang which a few years ago you called inhumane and cruel and left, to help your friend get his Omega back?”_

Namjoon swallowed “Yes”

_“I always said friends are weaknesses we can’t afford Namjoon......I’ll send a car to pick you up”_

Namjoon’s eyes lit up as he looked at Yoongi. “Thank you. I appreciate it”

_“Namjoon?...I’m glad you called…I missed you son”_

The Alpha was awestruck for a moment “I missed you too father…I’ll see you soon”

 

He closed the phone and looked at Yoongi who was still staring at him with hopeful eyes.

“He’ll send a car to pick us up. He’ll help”

“Really?” Yoongi asked him a bit doubtful. “He told you he’d help without even knowing me?”

“My father may be a cold-hearted dick Yoongi but he truthfully holds his family above all…trust me he’ll help”

The three men spend the next hour in silence, Seokjin nestled between Namjoon’s legs on the couch, and Yoongi sitting opposite them, polishing one of his knives. It was his favourite one. A knife he’s had ever since he run with his first boss. It was a beautiful blade, sharp thin and silver with a small engraving that read 倖存者, and a black matte handle. Chul-Moo had gifted this blade to him when he joined his gang and he’s always had it with him ever since. 

Suddenly there’s a knock on the door and Seokjin gets up to open it to reveal a white haired man probably in his mid-fifty’s, with a black suit and black gloves on.

“Mr. Kim send me to pick you up”

“Ah Yesung-ssi” Namjoon was now standing behind the Beta. “It’s nice to see a familiar face”

“Namjoonie!” the old man exclaimed “You’ve grown so much. Look at you, you’re a whole grown man now. I came to take you to the base. I’ll wait in the car”

Namjoon and Yoongi packed whatever last stuff they thought they may need and headed to the car when Seokjin started walking next to them.

“You’re not coming with us Jinnie” Namjoon turned to his mate.

“Keep telling yourself that Namjoon”

The Alpha grabbed his mate firmly by the arm when he made to get into the car where Yoongi was waiting.

“I mean it Seokjin. Please. This is not a place for you and I…I can’t lose you”

“You won’t lose me Joonie, I promise. I want leave the building if it’ll make you feel better but my future son is in danger and I’m coming with you”

“Seokjin…”

“You won’t get rid of me that easily, big brain” Seokjin smiled at him and leaned forward to gently brush their lips together before entering the car. Namjoon followed and they set off towards his father’s base.

 

Upon arrival, they were escorted to the fourth floor of the building and into a dark office. At the far back of the office were two large windows and in front of one stood a sharply dressed man with a glass of whisky in his hand.

“Father?”

The man turned and faced the three friends. “Son. It’s good to see you. It’s been a while”

“A long while…”

“Mmm…You look good. You too Seokjin.”

“T-thank you sir”

Ever since the first time he met the man, Seokjin has been a bit scared of him. It’s just that he held a level of authority every time he talked or even looked at you, that made even the strongest person quiver a bit.

“And I assume that this is the friend you want me to help Namjoon”

“Yeah. He’s a very dear friend of mine. His name is Min Y-“

“Yoongi.” Donghae cuts him off. Namjoon and Jin’s eyes widen and stare between Yoongi and the older man until Namjoon speaks again.

“Y-yeah. How did you know?”

“Everyone knows Ghost Min. How’ve you been kid?” Donghae addresses the young Alpha.

“Been better”

“Hmmm…I can see that. Don’t worry we’ll find your mate in no time”

“Oh I know exactly where he is. I just need Feng’s head in a plate”

“Still the same I see”

The small discussion between the two men is interrupted by Namjoon who looks extremely confused.

“You know each other?”

“His boss was a good friend of mine. Helped me whenever I needed him. In return I provided his trainees with whatever weapons they needed to start. I remember that day very clear. Chul-Moo had brought in eight young men that would be trained to enter his gang. Min was the youngest. I asked them what weapons they wanted. Everyone asked me for guns, others small because they’re easy to hide and others big ones because they make a big boom. This little fucker asked me for a knife. A fucking knife. And when I asked him why, he said “Bullets are too merciful” hahaha I swear it was the first time in my life that I felt my stomach tighten. I watched him train with the knives I gave him occasionally and I envied Chum-Moo. He had the perfect silent killer. You never knew from where he would strike. Or if he would strike. And he never left trails behind him. That’s how Ghost Min was born”

“I’m touched you remember me, old man, but I kind of want to have my mate back so can we get to work already?”

Donghae smiled and gestured at his desk. “Please take a seat”

 

The night has passed and they still haven’t come up with a plan to get Hoseok back. Yoongi is restless and on his third cup of coffee already and absolutely pissed because every time they think they have the perfect plan something happens and they start thinking again.

Waiting was painful. Yoongi couldn’t even imagine what Hoseok was going through right now. And he couldn’t do anything. He was stuck here until they find a way to get the Omega back. Yoongi hated this.

He was alone in the training room, punching a bag to get his anger and frustration out, when his phone’s screen lit up.

He run to the bench where he’d set the device and opened it. It was a message. I message by a number he’d learned by heart. Hoseok’s number. Yoongi’s fingers shook as he opened the message and two seconds later his phone hit the floor with a thud.

Yoongi felt like fainting. He was staring at his phone on the floor with wide eyes and struggled to master the courage to pick it back up. When he did he felt sick. The message had an image included and that image was Hoseok’s unconscious body sitting against a wall, chains tying him to it by his wrists, in a pool of his own blood, his beautiful face filled with bruises and cuts and his clothes half torn. Under it was a simple sentence that brought chills down the Alpha’s spine.

_“Brings back memories”_

Yoongi saw red. He couldn’t fucking wait any longer. He put on his shoes and jacket, grabbed his bag full of weapons and left Kim Donghae’s facilities without telling anyone. They would only slow him down and he really had to get Hoseok back before it was too late.

 

* * *

 

 The chains cut into his wrists as he struggled to get free. Everything hurt. Everything hurt so fucking much. He felt dizzy and his cheek was sore from the beating. He slowly opened his eyes and took in his surrounding, his gaze landing on a tall man.

“Oh good you’re awake. I just send a message to your ‘Grumpy Alpha Boy’ which hopefully triggered him”

“Y-you…” Hoseok tried to talk despite the pain at his jaw. “You w-won’t get away w-with this…Y-Yoongi will c-come for me…”

The strange man walked towards him “Oh I’m counting on it” his smirk made Hoseok want to puke.

“Until then…why don’t we have a little fun?”

And then the pain started again. His hand were chained above his head making it impossible to move as the tall man hit him hard against the face and his sides and stepped on his knees and ankles. Hoseok was crying and screaming but his pleas fell on deaf ears.

He cried for the pain to stop. He cried for Yoongi to come and save him.

After minutes that felt like hours to Hoseok, he stopped crying. He stopped struggling. He stopped hoping. He stopped responding. He just sat there against the wall taking every blow.

“Oh no no you won’t faint now you fucking Omega. The fun has just begun” The man said as he untied Hoseok’s hands, letting the latter fall hard on the cold floor. Hoseok could barely make out the man’s silhouette as he went over to a table and grabbed something before coming back and crouching in front of him. He grabbed his arm roughly and Hoseok felt a needle pierce his skin and then another.

Seconds later the Omega was wide awake and staring at the man with fear.

“We’ve been following you for weeks Hoseok. You know everything about you. You should have listened to your Alpha when he told you not to wonder alone. He should have put a leash on you. You’re just a worthless Omega after all, and once we’re done with you, you’ll be dead”

“P-p-pleas-se…..s-s-sto-op…..”

“You want to know what else we found out about you, Hoseok? We know your little secret. We know about your little trips to the doctor. Well, you won’t be needing your appointments anymore”

The man’s foot, which Hoseok realised was an Alpha, come in contact with his stomach hard and Hoseok doubled over.

_No no no._

The tall Alpha kept on kicking his stomach hard and occasionally his face, while Hoseok cried out in pain and tried to sealed his belly with his hands as best as he could.

_No please God no! Anything but that!_

The door opened…

The Alpha stopped and Hoseok took in a shallow breath that made everything hurt.

“Get out, there’s trouble at the basement. I’ll deal with him”

The tall man left and his place took a middle-aged fat Alpha man with a smile that made Hoseok tremble in fear as the first locked the door.

“Fucking Omegas. Always in the way of my plans. Zen gave you a good beating but I’ll make you my whore, you worthless cunt”

Hoseok could only stare in fear as the old man came closer, failing to hear the commotion outside the door, which didn’t seem to faze the Alpha, who had undone the first buttons of his shirt and was beginning to unzip him trousers.

Hoseok cried and braced himself for the worst.

The fat man kneeled in front of him and grabbed his ankle and pulled him to him, ripping his shirt open fully to expose his bruised chest and started undoing his pants. Hoseok twisted and turned to get away from him but his body hurt too much and he was really tired from all the beating he’s taken.

“So much blood. A shame really, those pants make your ass look so tasty”

_Blood? On my pants? No please don’t tell me…_

“Too bad…your offspring didn’t seem to make it…Oh don’t cry little whore, I’ll put another one inside you”

Hoseok’s tears were falling like waterfalls.

_The baby…it’s gone…and Yoongi didn’t even know…_

The Omega could feel the moment the last bit of will left his body as he unwrapped his arms from his stomach and let them fall at his sides as he stared lifelessly at the ceiling.

_There’s no point anymore…Even if Yoongi comes he’s going to hate me…I let his pup die…I’m useless…Just a worthless, useless Omega._

The Alpha pulled Hoseok’s underwear down and opened his legs exposing him fully. Hoseok didn’t resist. He was gone. He felt the old man stroke his thighs, giving him chills, and then moving his hands over his stomach and chest and eventually touching his dick. He absolutely hated this and he hated himself more right now because even if he despised the man in front of him, he was an Omega, and he couldn’t stop his unmated self from responding to the Alpha pheromones which triggered something like a heat in him, making slick start running out of his hole.

“Such a beautiful whore. I’ll keep you tied on my bed and fuck you everyday”

The Omega closed his eyes and waited, hoping for this to be over already.

 _“AHHHHH”_ a cry of pain came from outside and a loud bang on the door shook the fat Alpha.

_“HOSEOK!”_

_That voice…No it can’t be…No it’s just my brain playing tricks on me…Yoongi isn’t coming…_

**_BANG_ **

_“Hoseok talk to me!”_

**_BANG_ **

On the other side of the room, Yoongi threw himself on the locked wooden door, trying to break it, to reach him Omega.

“Seems like your owner has arrived. Let’s give him a show to enjoy”

The fat man told Hoseok as he run his hands down his thighs to spread them as far as they could go and grabbed his own dick and stroked it a few times, ready to enter the Omega.

One last loud bang was heard and the wooden door was open and on the floor and a heavy musky smell filled the room.

“You filthy sick fuck, get your hands off him!” Were the only words Yoongi spoke before launching himself at the older man.

He threw himself on him and they both fell on the floor hard, Yoongi pinning him on the cold, hard floor with one hand on his chest and the other throwing continuous punches at his face, while the other laughed.

The old man’s face was broken and bloody and he seemed to struggle to breathe but Yoongi didn’t stop. He punched and punched until a faint voice from behind him made his muscles freeze.

Taking the opportunity the other Alpha flipped them over and punched Yoongi hard in the face three times.

“Well well. You grew some claws after all. You’re late though, you bitch is already gone. He belongs to me now.”

“You fucking piece of shit! I’LL KILL YOU!”

“Oh calm down Yoongi. I’m sure we can come to an understanding. Let’s make a deal huh? Like old times?”

“I’m done making fucking deals with you!”

Yoongi was still pinned under the fat man who held his wrists firmly above his head and pressed his thighs to the floor with his own legs.

“But you see, I think you will agree to this deal. If you want your little whore to live…Tell me Yoongi, did you know your precious mate was pregnant?” 

Yoongi’s eyes widened at this and he turned his head towards Hoseok. There was blood. So much blood. And most of it came from between the Omega’s thighs. Yoongi felt his heart crack in a million pieces.

_So this is what he planned to tell me…_

“I see you didn’t know hahaha. What a tragedy. So about our little deal.” He grabbed Yoongi’s chin hard and pulled his head back to him. “I’ll let him go. Untouched. If you take his place. I won’t lie Yoongi, you were the best bitch I ever had and what you did to me hurt my feelings and my throat. But I miss your tight ass and your filthy mouth so I’m willing to forget what you did. I’ll even train you again. We’ll have a lot of fun together”

Yoongi felt chills on his spine and glanced at his Omega again with glistening eyes.

“There’s not much to think about really. Your body for your bitch’s li-”

“I’ll do it” Yoongi said firmly.

The man above him smirked “I knew we’d come to an understanding. Now say it.”

The young Alpha didn’t speak. _Not this. Please no. Not again._ He felt a hand in his hair pulling firmly and he threw his head back in pain.

“Come on Yoongi, you know I love it. Say it. Whose whore are you?”

“-eng”

“Louder!”

“X-xiao Fen-ng”

“All of it Yoongi!”

“I-I’m Xiao F-Feng’s w-w-whore”

“That’s a good boy.” The man gave a loud whistle and three of the men Yoongi had beaten to the ground stumbled in.

“Take him up to my room and tie him. He won’t resist. And take this dead thing and throw it out. We don’t need him anymore.”

“You said you wouldn’t hurt him!”

“No. I said I wouldn’t touch him. And I won’t. I’ll just throw him at the side of the road”

Yoongi struggled and cursed as his Omega was dragged out of the room naked and unconscious. He couldn’t do anything. Feng was suddenly in front of him holding his chin firmly.

“He’s not entirely dead yet. But he’s close. Maybe someone will find him and finish him off. In the meantime, you’re staying with me” The men holding him started pulling him towards the door.

“Oh and don’t worry about your Alpha nature. I’ll fuck it right out of you”

 

* * *

 

 

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE LEFT?!”

“I’m sorry sir. He slipped right under our noses”

“Why did he leave alone? We were so close to a plan”

“Sir we uh…we found his phone”

“Well then give it to me!”

Namjoon grabbed his friend’s phone and unlocked it. The screen opened to reveal a picture and a message under it and Namjoon’s face went white.

“Joonie? What’s wrong?” It was Jin’s voice “Oh God!”

“That’s why he left. We were to slow…Fuck!”

“Father we need to go after him. If he left yesterday and hasn’t contacted us yet then he’s in trouble”

“I’ll give the order to prepare the cars. You go get ready”

“I’ll come with you”

“Seokjin no. You said-“

“I know what I said Namjoon. But if Hoseok will need immediate medical attention and you guys will have your hands full with those idiots. Just bring him to the car when you find him and I’ll take him to the hospital”

Namjoon’s father nodded “Your mate’s smart, son. He’s right. He’s coming with us”

About forty minutes later they were in the cars, heading towards Xiao Feng’s base. Namjoon couldn’t stop fidgeting in his seat. _We were slow. What if it’s too late now? What if…_ Seokjin’s hand found its way on his thigh and squeezed, offering some comfort.

As they drew closer to the base, the tension grew. And suddenly all the attention was on Seokjin.

“Please tell this isn’t who I think it is”

Namjoon followed his mate’s gaze to a curled up bloody figure on the edge of the road.

“STOP THE CAR!” Kim Donghae shouted.

He, Namjoon, Seokjin and another exited the car and headed towards the figure. Seokjin almost cried when he saw his friend laying on the road abused like that but quickly composed himself because now he needed to act quickly.

They helped Seokjin carry Hoseok to the car “Go! I’ll take care of him. Find Yoongi” and then they got in another car and drove off closer to the main base, while Seokjin’s car turned to the other direction heading back to their base where doctors were already waiting for the pair.

Seokjin laid Hoseok’s head on his thighs and stroked his hair gently as he took in his form. He wasn’t wearing pants and his shirt was torn open and he was full of cuts and bruises. But what drew the Beta’s attention more with the huge dark bruise on the Omega’s belly. It made Seokjin stomach tighten. Hoseok was barely breathing and wasn’t responding to Seokjin’s touches.

“Hang in there Hobi. Please, we’re almost there. We’ll take care of you. Please don’t die on me”

Seokjin held him tight but gently against him as the driver sped up. Hoseok was shaking from the shock and the cold and his eyes were squeezed shut with trails of tears down his cheeks. Ever so slowly he half opened his eyes and stared up at the Beta.

“H-h-hyung…”

“Shhh don’t talk Hoseok. It’s ok, we have doctors waiting for you. You’re gonna be ok”

“H-hyung…ba-b-baby…g-gon-ne…”

That’s when Seokjin noticed it. All the blood on Hoseok’s thighs and his lower back. He cursed himself for not noticing earlier and when Hoseok closed his eyes again, Seokjin looked out the window and cried silently for his friend.

 

* * *

 

“Come on Yoongi, we’ve been through this already. Open your fucking mouth”

Yoongi struggled in his binds and tried to get away from Feng’s hands but it was in vein.

“If you don’t open your mouth I’ll bring back the drugs”

 _Not the drugs again. Please no more_.

He opened his mouth and a gag ball was inserted immediately. 

Feng had drugged him about 3 times until now and every time Yoongi felt something different. The first time was to knock him out, the second to keep him awake and going, and about two hours ago he gave him heat triggering pill. Fucking heat triggering pills. Yoongi absolutely hated those. If it’s uncomfortable for an Omega to take them, it is downright dangerous for an Alpha to. Injecting those pills to an Alpha’s system automatically triggers their rut but at the first feel of stimulation the pills act and the rut develops in a very painful and messy form of heat. As soon as the pills affected him Feng came forward and fucking him like a fucking dog, but of course he didn’t stop there.

See the thing about Xiao Feng is that even though he is a fat old man who can barely get his dick up because of all the drugs he takes, he doesn’t just settle with fucking. After he fucks and fills Yoongi up, he puts a plug in him and busies himself with his mouth. He’ll stroke him hard and fuck him with dildos and vibrators and overstimulate him until Yoongi is a crying mess under him, begging him to stop, and then he’ll fuck him again.

The young Alpha felt terrible. His body was being used nonstop and everything hurt, and his Alpha pride was shuttered. But he didn’t care what was happening to him. All he hoped was that someone found Hoseok and took care of him.

Hoseok…

He didn’t deserve this…This was all Yoongi’s fault. If he had just run away with him from the moment he first got those fucking messages, nothing would have happened. And the baby…Their baby…He failed to protect it…He failed to protect both of them…He fault them…

Hoseok probably hated him by now…

But it’s ok. Hoseok was alive and if someone found and treated him he could live his life again with someone really worth of his love.

Yoongi didn’t know for how long he was laying there. Naked, covered in cum, his wrists and ankles handcuffed to the bed and a blindfold over his eyes. He was alone. Feng had left to take a shower and Yoongi took this chance to think about Hoseok’s smile and cried silently.

The door to the room opened and the young Alpha braced himself for the worst. The scent of sweat and something else filled the room. Something familiar…Pine…Namjoon!

“Yoongi hyung! Are you in here?”

_The room’s dark. He can’t see me. I need to talk._

“N-Namjoon…”

“Hyung! Where are you I can’t see anything”

“B-bed…walk straight…”

After a few seconds Yoongi felt something hit the edge of the bed and Namjoon’s painful grunt.

“Come on hyung. We’ll get you out of here”

“I…c-can’t move…tied…”

“Shit…ok I need to find a lighter or something to untie you”

On cue the door opened again and Feng stepped in with a bottle of whiskey in one hand and a small bottle of pills in the other.

“I brought you your favourite heat triggers, little slut. I’ll get you all wet for me befo-WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?” Light had now filled the room and when Namjoon saw the man who took his friends he saw red and threw himself at him.

Feng was quick to dodge and elbowed Namjoon to the back of the head. The young Alpha stumbled a bit but quickly regained his balance and threw his fist towards Feng’s stomach, making the older double over and dropping the bottles on the carpet. They fought with punches and kicks, some hitting air and some making skin tear.

“Oh I see” Feng laughed “You must be his friend…Your pretty enough, I guess I could use one more bitc-“

Namjoon barely had time to register the bottle that was swinging towards the old man’s head, before it cracked in little pieces against his skull.

“That’s my son you’re talking to, you piece of shit”

“Thank you father” Namjoon straightened himself and run to his friend.

They cracked the handcuffs and took off his blindfold but the blond Alpha still had his eyes closed and didn’t move. When Namjoon whispered his name and tried to touch him, he curled up to himself away from him and trembled like a leaf.

“Hyung…It’s me. It’s Namjoon. I’m so sorry we’re late hyung. So sorry, we should have acted faster…Hyung please, talk to me. Are you alright?”

“H-Hoseok…”

“Hoseok yeah. Hoseok is alive. Seokjin is taking him back to the base. We have doctors ready to receive both of you but we need to move hyung. Please”

Reluctantly, Yoongi turned to the younger and looked at him with tired red eyes. Namjoon felt sorry for his friend. He had never seen him so vulnerable. One of Kim’s men came forward and left a blanket on the bed, careful not to get too close. Namjoon helped Yoongi sit up and took the blanket and wrapped it around his shoulders, shielding his naked body from the cold. Slowly he pulled the older up and helped him walk to the door with shaking legs.

When they passed the door they heard a grunt behind them which signalled that Feng was slowly coming back to consciousness. Yoongi looked at him and froze. Images of the last two days appearing in his head, making him shiver.

“Do you want to finish it? For good this time?”

It was Donghae’s voice and Yoongi noticed the extended hand towards him that held a blade. His blade.

With shaky hands he took it and walked towards the semiconscious man on the floor. He wasn’t speaking a world or making any sound. And he was totally expressionless as he drew his knife deep into the man’s throat and watched the blood flow from the wound as he chocked. Yoongi knew what he was doing. He knew exactly were to pierce so that Feng’s death would be slow and painful. He took the knife off his throat and watched as more blood came out and the old man was struggling like a fish out of water.

He stood up and walked back to the others, expressionless and emotionless, his legs and half the blanket covered in blood along with the hand that clenched his knife tightly. He didn’t talk to anyone. He just walked slowly. Out of the building and into the waiting car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you probably guested I don't know much about abortions...I did my best :)
> 
> (Where is this going and how long will it take to get there? Jesus it's been 9 chapters already and this was supposed to be 3 chapters max lmao)
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated <3 <3 <3 Love you guys


	11. You're ok...We're ok...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys :)
> 
> This chapter is a bit small after such a long wait but this month has been less than gentle to me.
> 
> I'm back to uni and as soon as I stepped my foot here everything went to shit.
> 
> I had trouble with my new accomodation, I had trouble with my bank which left me without a card for a whole week and I had a fucking anxiety attack.
> 
> It was so scary...It was the first time something like this happened to me and I was so scared because I was competely alone in my new apartment and I just broke down crying and shaking.
> 
> If it hadn't been for my friend R, who stayed with me until I was calm again, I don't know what I'd have done. I love you boo <3
> 
> Anyway as I was saying this is kind of a short chapter and really emotional (for me at least lol)
> 
> Sorry for any grammar/vocabulary mistakes :P
> 
> Jhope you like it babes ;D <3

The ride back to the headquarters was tense and silent. Donghae sat at the front, next to the driver and Namjoon sat at the back next to Yoongi, who was resting his chin on his bend knees, looking at the blur of buildings outside.

Namjoon wanted to ask his friend what happened. If he was ok. To reassure him that it was all over now. But he didn’t dare talk. Because he knew Yoongi wouldn’t answer him. Honestly Namjoon blamed himself for the older Alpha’s condition. If they had acted sooner none of this would have happened.

“It’s not your fault”

It was barely a whisper but Namjoon heard him clearly.

“I…I’m…I’m so sorry, hyung”

“It’s not your fault…”

As soon as they reached the building, Yoongi’s door opened and one of Donghae’s men along with Namjoon got the reluctant Alpha out of the car and onto a stretcher and hurried him inside. Yoongi was lying on the stretcher, breathing heavily and looking up at the ceiling, not daring to meet anyone’s eyes.

The take him through a door and he’s alone for a moment, listening to Namjoon’s muffled voice outside the room.

_“You should probably knock him out or he may cause trouble to you while examining him”_

_“Do I run the same tests we run to the other one?”_

_“Yeah. Just…avoid answering any questions…especially if he asks about Hoseok”_

The door opened and the doctor stepped in quietly and approaching Yoongi’s bed.

“Hello sir. I’m Dr. Kwon Beomsoo. I’m here to examine you. I need to take some blood first, please don’t move”

Yoongi felt a needle pierce his skin but didn’t even flinch, letting the doctor do his job. He put the blood in two small phials and come back seconds later with an anaesthesia shot in hand. As his hand drew closer to Yoongi’s arm, the Alpha grabbed his wrist suddenly.

“Is he alive?”

“Sir please let go of my hand or I’ll have to call security”

“Just answer me this. Is he alive?”

“Sir, I’m not allowed to ans-“ Yoongi tightened his hold on the man’s wrist, making his knuckles turn white.

The doctor hesitated for a bit “Yes he’s alive”

And just like that Yoongi let go of his wrist and let him do the examination.

 

* * *

 

 

Hoseok sat up on his bed abruptly and screamed. “Hoseok calm down” Immediately hands were grabbing him trying to lay him back down on the bed. His body hurt all over and his head felt heavy. He struggled against the hands holding him but was eventually forced back down and he visibly relaxed when he saw Jin familiar yet worried face.

“H-hyung…”

“Aw Hoseokie” The Beta wrapped his arms around Hoseok, holding him in a tight, warm hug “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry”

The Omega hugged his friend back and he barely heard the door close as the doctor left, giving them some privacy.

When they pulled apart, Hoseok laid down on the soft bed and instinctively placed his hand on his belly. When he didn’t feel the slight bump there, his eyes grew wide and started watering as flashbacks came back to his mind. He remembered the pain and the torture and the blood and how he couldn’t protect his Alpha’s pup…

“Hyung it’s my fault. It’s my fault that the pup is dead…I’m useless…I couldn’t even keep my Alpha’s pup alive”

Tears fell like a stream from his eyes and Seokjin felt so sad for his dear friend. “No Hoseokie it’s not your fault.”

“But it is *sniff* and n-now *sniff* Yoongi will h-hate m-me”

He was full on crying now and Seokjin wrapped him in his arms again. “Yoongi will not hate you baby. Don’t ever think if this. Yoongi absolutely adores you and would do anything for you. Already did”

“Wh-What do you m-mean?”

* * *

 

 

Yoongi woke up in a daze in a white room. He looked around as best as he could, the pain on his body a bit too much for him to handle, and his gaze fell on Namjoon sleeping on a chair next to his bed. He shifted slightly and the younger Alpha slowly opened his eyes.

“Hyung you’re awake. How’re you feeling? Should I call the doctor back in?”

He didn’t respond. He couldn’t even look at his friend in the eyes.

“Hyung. Do you want me to take you to Hoseok?”

_Hoseok…He probably hates me now…I let him suffer…I let our pup die…I let him think I forgot about him…He probably doesn’t want to see me ever again…_

He hadn’t realised but tears were falling down his cheeks as his mind wandered. Namjoon leaned in worried “Hyung?”

“H-he hates me…”

“Wha-“

“He hates me Namjoon. I know he does. I left him alone. I let him suffer because of me. I let them…”

“Hyung I...I think you should talk to each other. Hoseok hyung has been awake for a few hours now and he thinks…he thinks you hate him”

Yoongi eyed him startled “W-why would I hate him?”

Namjoon sighed.

“He told Jin hyung that he thinks he failed you. He said he feels useless for not being able to…to keep the pup alive…”

The Alpha was unmoving for a moment and then hurriedly pulled at the tubes connected to his arms and stormed towards the door.

“Hyung wait! You shouldn’t be out of bed!”

“Just take me to him dammit!”

The younger flinched a bit at the authority in the Alpha’s voice but eventually stood up and led Yoongi down the hall to Hoseok’s room. They kept them separated because the doctors feared that their hormones may interfere with their recovery and emotions. But Yoongi knew that if Hoseok was distressed and sad, the only thing he really needed was him.

They reached the Omega’s door and they could hear faint cried from inside and Yoongi couldn’t wait any longer. He basically kicked the door open, startling the two men inside who turned their gazes to the door and stared at the Alphas.

Yoongi locked eyes with Hoseok and he froze. His eyes were red and puffy and his expression hurt and it broke the Alpha’s heart to see him like this.

“We’ll give you some privacy” Seokjin said untangling himself from Hoseok’s arms and heading out the door with his Alpha.

Inside the room no one moved. Yoongi frozen by the door and Hoseok sitting on the bed staring at his lap.

“Hoseok”

The younger lifted his head and locked eyes with the Alpha for a second before breaking down, burying his head in his hands and bringing his knees close to his chest, making himself as small as possible.

Yoongi didn’t waste time and hurried over to the bed, wrapping his arms around the Omega’s shoulders and pulling him tightly against his chest, letting him cry.

“It’s not your fault. It’s not your fault. I shouldn’t have left you go out alone. I’m sorry”

“P-please d-don’t leave m-me…I…I know I l-lost your p-pup but I…l-love you…p-please don’t l-leave me Alpha”

Hoseok’s words came out chocked because of the crying and his whole body was shaking in Yoongi’s arms. The Alpha’s instincts kicked in at the sight and feeling of his Omega in distress and placing his hand on the other’s cheek, he guided his face to his neck so the Omega could bury his face in his scent gland there.

Hoseok didn’t resist and as soon as his head was in the Alpha’s neck, he inhaled deeply and a shiver run down his spine. Yoongi waited a bit for the redhead to calm down and then spoke.

“Don’t ever think I would hate you for any reason. None of this was your fault and I won’t hate you for anything. I love you so much Hoseok. I hope you know that…I understand if you don’t want me as your Alpha anymore…I couldn’t protect you and I made you suffer because of my mistakes…”

“Y-you’re too k-kind on me…You’re s-so sweet and I…I lost your pup. I’m so sorry Yoongi”

“Hoseok listen to me. Losing the pup, _our pup_ , was a tragedy but I won’t hate you for it. I don’t want you to feel responsible for it, I want you to heal and get back on your feet…You are the light of my life Hoseok. My sweet and loving Omega”

Hoseok pulled his face from the Alpha’s neck and looked in his eyes, his own glistening with old and fresh tears.

“I’m your Omega?” he asked softly and it made Yoongi smile.

“Yes Hoseok. You’re my Omega. My Omega only. Mine, mine, mine.”

The Alpha buried his face in the Omega’s neck and kissed the place where his scent glands are softly, always keeping his body close to him.

Hoseok tilted his head and chased after his Alpha’s lips, covering them with his own for a soft, teary kiss.

When they broke away both had tears in their eyes and they laid down together, Hoseok’s head buried in his Alpha’s chest, one hand still on his belly joined by Yoongi’s own as they breathed heavily and enveloped their bodies in each other’s scents.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about my pregnancy” Hoseok whispered softly some time later “I wanted it to be a surprise for your birthday”

Yoongi kissed his forehead “It’s ok baby”

“How did you find out? Did Seokjin hyung tell you?”

“No. I…I saw the video in your phone the night you were…taken”

“Oh…sorry I kept it a secret” The Omega giggled the slightest and Yoongi felt butterflies in his stomach.

“You couldn’t have known what would happen Hoseok. If it’ll make you feel better, it would have been the best birthday gift anyone has ever given me”

Yoongi’s words were meant to comfort the Omega but Hoseok felt fresh tears in his eyes once again and hid his face from the world, crying heavily again.

“No no Hoseok” the Alpha tightened his grip on his shoulders and spoke softly in his hair “Please don’t cry again. I can’t stand to see you crying anymore. We can always have more pups…If you want to that is…”

“You’re a fucking idiot Min Yoongi”

Hoseok sat up, placing his hands either side of Yoongi’s head, to supporting his weight, and looked deep into his Alpha’s eyes.

“I don’t remember what you did to get me out there, but I can see that it cost you a lot. I know you’re trying to be strong for me but…sometimes you just have to let it out…Tell me what happened Yoongi. Please”

The blonde took a moment to process the Omega’s words and felt like a track had hit him as he curled up on his side under Hoseok and cried heavily, finally letting the past days’ events sink in.

Hoseok lowered himself and pressed his body to his Alpha’s so that he knew he was there, supporting him. “Tell me what happen Yoongi”

“I…This was not t-the first time I met that fucker…I ugh used to work f-for him…or more likely I w-was, let’s say at his service.” He sat up slightly and nestled himself against the pillows.

“I haven’t told you my whole past Hoseok. I’ve done some things that I’m not proud of and I wanted to keep you as far away from my past as possible. Which obviously I failed…”

“Yoongi…”

“I was in a gang” Hoseok’s eyes widened and he held his breath.

“My parents died when I was young and a couple days ago some guys turned up at my door saying that my father owed them money. I tried to deal my way out and that’s how I ended up working for my first boss, Do Chul-Moo. For joining a gang, everything went relatively smoothly. Chul-Moo treated me like his son and trained me to do everything. I think he wanted me to take over the gang…problem was, I hadn’t resented yet. And when Chul-Moo was killed I knew I had to flee. My second boss found me…that fucker Xiao Feng. He took advantage of the fact that I hadn’t presented yet and used me to his liking.”

“You mean…”

“Yeah…for about 5 months. I was not happy but I was alive…I started presenting one of those nights… he had me tied and my Alpha side caught on quickly to the danger, so I-I killed him, choked him with his belt. Or so I thought apparently. I ran quickly before his men could reach me and hid in the streets. Seokjin hyung found me sometime later and took me in”

“Oh baby-“

“That’s not all…When I finally got to you, he was about to rape you and I didn’t think of anything before throwing myself on him. I was losing and he took advantage of the vulnerable situation to make a deal with me. I didn’t want to but I agreed immediately”

“W—what was the deal?”

“…my body for your freedom”

Hoseok was speechless. He was staring at Yoongi with wide eyes.

“Hyung I…you-you didn’t have to do this for me. You’re an Alpha. I can’t even imagine what he did to you…No one’s ever done something so big for me before…I love you so much”

Hoseok leaned in and met Yoongi’s lips in a heated kiss, fingers tangling in hair and tongues battling for control. The broke away with a sigh after some time to catch their breaths and the Omega rested his forehead against the Alpha’s own.

“I know you feel like he stripped you from your status, but I’m here now and I’ll make sure you feel like a true Alpha again. I’ll make you feel like a king and be the best Omega for you”

Yoongi moved his hands down Hoseok’s sides and eventually rested them at the top of his butt.

“I love you Hoseok. So fucking much”

“I love you too, baby Alpha”

“I FUCKING SWEAR HOSEOK YOU LITTLE…”

Giggles filed the room followed by soft whispers against each other’s necks and lips.

Outside, a few room down the corridor, Namjoon had his head in Seokjin’s lap, while the Beta was softly stroking his hair. Their comforting silence was broken by the ding of Jin’s phone. He looked over and smiled softly to himself.

_“HYUNG I’M BACK IN SEOUL! :DDDD"_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY KOOKIE IS BACK HOME!!!!!!!
> 
> Next chapter will have taekookmin meeting, fluffiness and your all time favourite angsty conversations XD


	12. Hey there cutie ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's midnight and I need to wake up at 7 for a 4 hour drawing session tomorrow and I just...ughhhhhhhhhhhhh
> 
> Anyway sorry for the wait dears. Here's your first solo taekookmin chapter :D  
> It's kind of rushed, sorry about that, but I need to finish some important parts of this story before uni assignements pile up.
> 
> Jhope you enjoy it and sorry about any mistakes <3 <3

As long as I was travelling I never really missed home. I mean, I missed it, but not like I wanted to get back quickly. As soon as I stepped my foot at Incheon Airport though, the homesickness of all those months hit me and I realised just how much I missed home.

I went to retrieve my luggage and headed towards the exit of the airport to find Jin hyung. I called him two days ago and he said he’d pick me up. I scan through the crowd, looking for my brother or Namjoonie hyung but I don’t see them anywhere. Then my eyes land on a piece of paper with my name on it and as I move towards it I notice the broad shoulders, silver hair and boxy smile.

“H-hey. Are you here for me?”

“Depends. Are you Jungkook?”

“Yeah…that’s me”

“How do I know that? What’s your brother’s girlfriend’s name?”

“My…my brother doesn’t have a girlfriend?”

A small hand found its way on the silver haired man’s shoulder and I just then realised the soft pink hair behind him.

“Taetae you’re scaring him. Come on let’s get him home he’s probably tired from his trip”

I stare at the new shorter man in awe. He’s so…cute.

Compared to the first man I saw who had a strong face with sharp characteristics and dark almond shaped eyes, this one had a more rounded face with soft looking cheeks and plump pink lips. And I don’t know how but the pink hair made him look both sexy and adorable.

“Um hello? Jungkook? Are you still with us?”

“W-what?...Oh um yes, yeah…”

“I said my name is Jimin and this is Taehyung. Seokjin hyung send us to come pick you up.”

“Y-yeah…ok…I’m Jungkook”

The taller man starts laughing as he takes my suitcase and walks towards the exit.

“I think you broke him Jiminie”

“Not my fault I’m cute.”

I walked silently behind them as they led me to a black car that looked way too expensive to be theirs honestly.

Taehyung put my suitcase in the trunk and then opened the back door for me to get in, while the pink haired cutie got in at the front. Once Taehyung is in the car, he puts his belt on and starts driving back home. I don’t talk, mostly because I’m shy but the silence makes me notice more things about them.

Like their scents.

Taehyung has a deep earthy scent, something like sandalwood but also something else sweet which I can’t really place my finger on, whereas Jimin’s scent is more flowery with a note of citrus. Sweet but not too sweet. It’s just enough to make you feel warm and fuzzy.

They music from the radio is the only thing filling the silence for a while before the questions start.

“So…tell us about yourself Jungkookie” It was Taehyung’s voice.

“W-what do you want to know?”

“Why do you keep on stuttering Jungkookie? We don’t bite…A lot”

“Tae! He’s never met us before. He’s probably shy, give him a break” Jimin turned around in his seat to face me.

“Sorry for that Kookie. Tae is a bit straightforward but he’s a really nice guy when you get to know him”

“Not like Jiminie knows me but you cou-OWWWW! WHY DID YOU HIT ME?”

“Because you’re an idiot”

“Just wait until we get home”

“What? You’re gonna punish me?” The shorter man leaned towards Taehyung and pursed his lips at him, hiding a smile underneath.

“Aish you bratty Omega” The silver haired man pushed Jimin’s face away with his hand and they both laughed. Jimin turned his attention back to me with a cute smile.

“So tell us about you Kookie. What do you do?”

“Uh…I’m a student actually.”

“Oh! What do you study?”

“Umm I’m a photography major”

“Oh cool! Hear that Taetae? He studies photography. Maybe you can help him a bit”

“Yeah of course! I’ll call Xiumin hyung and talk to him. He’ll want to see some of your work though first, Jungkookie”

I looked at them confused. “I-I don’t understand. What are you talking about?”

“Oh right, silly me. Taetae is a model. And he’s really good! His photographer adores him, so if you need work and your photographs are nice enough, you may be able to score a place in the company” Jimin told me excitedly.

“You’re a model? To be honest I’m not really surprised…But thanks for the offer. I appreciate it”

“No problem, honey”

I looked out the window. We were close to Seoul, about less than an hour away from home.

“Why didn’t Seokjin hyung come pick me up? I talked to him a couple days ago and he said he would”

Taehyung and Jimin looked at each other for a brief moment before the shorter spoke again.

“He um…something important came up...he had to stay somewhere for a few days”

“Is he okay? Did something happen to him?”

“No no Jin hyung is fine. He was just needed for emotional support”

“I don’t understand”

“We’ll explain better once you’ve rested a bit. No-one should be at home today so you can sleep without disturbances”

_Wait. No-one’s home? I’ll be alone all night?_

“O-okay”

* * *

 

One hour later, Taehyung is pulling up at Seokjin’s house. They get out of the car and Jungkook heads to open the front door as Tae gets his suitcase. Jungkook opens the door and is met with complete silence and darkness that makes his skin crawl.

Tae leaves His suitcase next to him and wraps his arm around Jimin’s shoulders as they both smile at him.

“Here you go Kookie. Get a good night’s sleep and we’ll be over in the morning with breakfast ok?”

“Ugh…yeah alright…thanks for the ride”

“No problem” Taehyung beams at him and moves back towards the car, while Jimin remains there.

“Are you ok Jungkook?”

_No I’m not. Please don’t go._

“Y-yeah I’m good. Just tired”

Jimin didn’t seem to believe him but he nodded slightly and hummed.

“Ok. We’ll see you tomorrow then. Good night Jungkookie”

“Good night…”

And just like that the pair drove off and Jungkook was left alone in the dark empty house. He opened the small lamb next to the door, before closing it and he leaned against it sighing deeply. Slowly he slid down and buried his face in his knees as he breathed heavily and tried to hold back tears.

He really hated being alone.

* * *

About 10 minutes pass since Jungkook was left alone in his brother’s house and he’s still curled up in a ball with his back on the door, crying softly.

Then there’s a knock on the door that startles him.

_“Jungkookie?”_

It's Jimin.

_“Jungkook please open the door”_

Jungkook doesn’t move from his spot on the floor.

_“Jungkookie please. I can smell you, I know you’re right in front of me. Please open the door”_

Jimin’s voice is soft and calming and it calms the young’s mind for a moment as he moves slowly to open the door for Jimin. Once the door is open enough for the pink haired Omega to poke his head inside, his gaze fall on Jungkook’s shaking form on the floor staring up at him with teary doe eyes and a red nose.

“Aw Kookie…Come here”

Jimin kneeled down and opened his arms for Jungkook to fall in. The younger looks at his soft smile and calming eyes and leans closer, cautious like a little kitten, and buries his face in the older man’s chest, letting him wrap him in a tight hug, as he clings to his shirt and cries.

“It’s ok Kookie. It’s ok I’m here.”

“H-h-hyung…”

“Shhh it’s ok. Can you tell me what happened? Why are you crying?”

Jungkook shook his head and didn’t speak further.

“Alright listen, we’re gonna take you home with us ok? Just for tonight. Obviously you can’t stay alone here. You’ll take a nice, warm bath, we’ll order some food and in the morning Taetae will make us waffles and we’ll call Jin hyung. Does this sound nice to you?”

The young brunette nodded and wiped his running nose on his sleeve. Jimin shifted slightly to grasp Jungkook’s shoulders to push him from his chest so he can look at his face.

“Don’t cry honey. You’re good now. Jiminie hyung is here. Come on, let’s get you in the car”

Jimin pulled Jungkook to his feet and guided his to the car where Taehyung was waiting for them in the driver’s seat to take all of them home. Once they’re both settled in the back seat, Jimin’s arm around Jungkook’s shoulders while the later had leaned his head on his shoulder.

“H-hyung? C-can we order l-lamp s-s-skewers?”

“Yes Kookie we can. We’ll order lamp skewers and then I’ll make you some hot chocolate and we’ll all cuddle in the bed and watch a movie. Would you like that?”

Jungkook nodded excitedly and relaxed against Jimin’s shoulder, closing his eyes for a bit.

* * *

At home Jimin took Jungkook to the bathroom and drew him a warm bath, while Taehyung ordered their food so it would be here by the time Jungkook was out.

Jimin appeared into the living room and threw himself across Tae’s lap, falling face forward on the couch.

“What’s wrong babe?”

“hmpsftpcrtfft”

“What?

The Omega turned his head so that Tae could hear him properly.

“I said he’s so cute. He’s got those big doe eyes and that cute round nose and he looks like a kicked puppy most of the time but…”

“But?”

“THE ABS!”

“Hahaha the abs?”

“Don’t laugh! I was filling the bathtub and he started undressing without informing me and I turned around and he was standing there in his underwear with his 6pack and muscular arms and thick thighs and I think I had a nosebleed”

“You’re so thirsty baby I swear”

“Hey we haven’t had sex in two weeks and my heat is close. I get horny easily ok?”

“I know, kitten, I know”

The Alpha lightly slapped Jimin’s ass and then rubbed the spot with his large hand. Jimin wrapped one of his small hands around Taehyung’s nape and pulled him close for a deep kiss. Their lips locking perfectly and their tongues dancing together, making squelching sounds.

The stayed like this for a while, kissing and nuzzling each other’s necks, before the doorbell interrupted them signalling the arrival of their food. As Taehyung paid the delivery boy, Jungkook came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and the Alpha almost dropped the bag of food as he took in his body.

“Hyung…I-I don’t have anything to wear”

“Sorry Kookie, I forgot about that”

Jimin was on his feet in a second and guided Kook to the bedroom and gave him some clothes. His grey sweatpants and one of his Alpha’s blue soft hoodies. He also gave him a pair of his own underwear and headed back outside to help Tae set up the food on the coffee table in the living room as they waited for the younger.

They ate in silence, Jimin settled horizontally in Taehyung’s lap on the floor, feeding each other occasionally, and Jungkook sitting across them, sometimes sending quick glances towards them.

Once everyone was finished they settled on the couch, Jungkook sitting between them, with a big fluffy blanket draped over them. Tae put on a movie on Netflix and Jimin made them some tea and popcorn. Jungkook was absorbed in the movie, staring at the screen with big brown eyes as he held his cup of tea with his sweater paws, failing to notice the way his two new friends looked at him.

At some point during the movie Jungkook fell asleep on Jimin’s shoulder and the Omega cooed at the soft snores coming from the younger as he shook Taehyung to notify him that they should probably head to bed. Tea stood up and carefully placed his arms under Jungkook to carry him to the bedroom. He placed the sleeping boy on the centre of the bed gently and the younger almost immediately nuzzled his face between their pillows.

Taehyung smirked. _So adorable._

As Jimin walked in the room he took in the sight before him, his Alpha sitting next to the sleeping cutie on their bed, smiling brightly at him.

“We should get to sleep as well”

Taehyung hummed in approval and stood to move to the other side of the bed and lay in front of Jungkook, while Jimin laid behind him and placed a careful, secure arm on his waist.

Some time during the night Jungkook had buried his face in the Alpha’s chest, breathing in the comforting scent, while Jimin had snuggled up against his back seeking warmth. Both their arms where wrapped around the young one’s waist while his own where pressed between his and Tae’s chests.

During their peaceful sleep, Jungkook would stir or shiver occasionally, probably watching a bad dream, and the couple would press themselves closer to him in a protective manner.

* * *

The smell of something sweet being cooked brought Jungkook back from his sleep and he yawned and slowly opened his eyes only to be met with a covered chest. His first instinct was to move away in panic but as he stirred he could feel a pair of arms wrapped around him tightly. He took a deep breath, trying to relax and then the scent hit him.

That sweet scent he felt so attracted to yesterday.

He averted his gaze up and came inches away from an angel’s face. Eyelashes resting against soft cheeks and big plump pink lips slightly open, letting little quiet snores escape him. He could do nothing more than stare, wishing to imprint that image in his brain forever.

The door opened a couple of minutes later to reveal Tae, still with bed hair, carrying a tray with 3 cups of coffee and a big big pile of waffles with small jars next to it that contained chocolate, fruits and honey. As soon as Tae noticed him, he smiled brightly and moved sat at the edge of the bed with the tray on his lap.

“Hey little man. Did you sleep ok?”

“Mmmm…hungry”

“Haha I know dear. Let’s wake Jiminie up and we can all have breakfast together”

Jungkook nodded his head slightly and Tae moved to Jimin’s side of the bed and gently laid a hand on his shoulder, running it all the way down to his waist.

“Jiminieee. Wake up baby”

“Hmmm”

“Come on little Omega open your pretty eyes for me”

Jimin whined softly and rolled on his back, one of his arms still linked around Jungkook, and smiled softly at Taehyung.

“Mmmm good morning Alpha”

Tae leaned down and their lips met halfway through in a deep sweet kiss, completely forgetting that Jungkook is awake next to them and watching.

“Come on let’s start eating, Kookie’s hungry” the Alpha breathed against his lips and sat next to Jimin’s legs.

The Omega turned to Jungkook with a bright smile and wrapped his arm around his head tightly and kissed his forehead. “Good morning Kookie! Come on let’s eat”

The young brunette was much more relaxed during breakfast than he was yesterday and even talked to them about his trip. They had their fun during breakfast in bed and then moved to the living room where Tae plugged in the PS and played some Overwatch with Jungkook, while Jimin went to clean up the messed up kitchen Tae left behind this morning.

“Hyung”

“Yes Kookie?”

“Can I…Can I s-stay here tonight again?”

This took Tae by surprise as he paused their game and stared at the younger.

“Y-You can say no if you want! I mean...you’re obviously a couple a-and you need your space…you know what, forget I even asked. It was stupid”

“You can stay!...You can for however long you want Kookie”

“R-Really?”

“Yeah. I mean you’re adorable and Jiminie just loves you and to tell you the truth I really lik-“

“Thank you Alpha”

Taehyung didn’t get to finish his sentence as the young Omega launched himself at him, throwing his arms around the Alpha’s neck and clinging to him.

“Awwww are you having a cuddles party without me?” Jimin’s voice sounded from behind them and they barely had time to register what happens before he was on them both, tackling them to the ground.

“I’ll call Jin hyung to let him know you’re staying here Kookie”

“Oh I forgot about my brother…I guess I should call him later”

“Later”

“Yeah”

They stayed like this for a while, cuddling on the floor and bathing in each other’s scents. Jungkook stayed with them again that night. And the next. And the next. Everytime he asked he felt kind of bad because he was intruding a couple’s personal space, but then again…they were the ones that kept dragging him to their bed.

Jungkook really liked this honestly. He liked falling asleep between two warm bodies and deep but sweet scents and waking up to strong arms wrapped around him and breakfast in bed. It made him forget about the loneliness and pain for a while.

Yeah. Jungkook could get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave your kudos and tell me what you think of the story so far in the comments :DDD


	13. Time for a poll :DD

Hey guys guess what! 

It's time for you to choose what you want to see in the next chapter ;)

 

Click on the link [HERE ](https://linkto.run/p/C9RJ1EBO)to vote!

 

The poll will be open for 3 days so hurry hurry :))))

 

Feel free to write any ideas or scenarios you want to see in the comments below with the ship you want and if you're lucky I'll include it in the story and give you a shout out <3 <3 <3

* * *

 

EDIT!!

Poll's closed :) Guess which choice won? lol

You thirsty people knew what needed to be written ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

 

You can probably guess that Yoonseok won XD so you're hear from me soon with a new Yoonseok chapter (☞⌐▀͡ ͜ʖ͡▀ )☞

 

Love ya <3 <3


	14. Now what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HA! I lied hihihi I'm sorry :(  
> This chapter is not yoonseok smut as I said :( sorryyyyyy  
> It's actually divided in 3 small parts which will lead to the smut ;)
> 
> So yeah I'm back hahaha sorry for being inactive for so long and sorry for the short chapter :)
> 
> I'll be posting 2 chapters today as an apology <3 <3

“I won’t do it, Hoseok. Stop asking”

“But hyung I promised I’d take care of you-“

“And you did Hobi. You’ve taken great care of me even though I should be the one taking care of you. But I’m not going to do this to you”

Hoseok moved closer to the Alpha and stared at him with puppy eyes, wrapping his arms around his neck while Yoongi gently placed his on his hips.

“First of all, you _have_ been taking care of me. You may not realize it but…every time you wrap your arms around me, pulling me close before we sleep…every time I overthink about what happened and get depressed and you get into the shower with me dressed just to hold me close to you to stop my tears and tell me everything will be ok…every time you bring me breakfast in bed with your cute cringey notes…every time you let me scent you even if we’re in public and you’re embarrassed...That’s how you’re helping me Yoongi. I only need your love and support and I can get through anything”

Yoongi’s gaze was full of love and adoration as he pressed his forehead on the other’s.

“I love you so fucking much Hoseok” He kissed the Omega’s nose. “But I’m still not doing it”

“OH GOD! You are so fucking stubborn hyung!”

Hoseok was so frustrated but he couldn’t really get angry at the oldest.

“You don’t know what you’re asking for Hobi. I’m not gonna do something you will regret later.”

“What makes you think I’ll regret it?” The Omega looked at him with narrowed eyes and a playful look that, Yoongi knew, promised a lot. He didn’t give in though.

Yoongi was saved by Hoseok’s wrath by the Omega’s phone ringing. He reached into his back pocket and pulled the device out, checking the name of the caller. It was Seokjin. Shit he completely forgot about him. He was supposed to meet with him at 6 and it was already 6:06.

“Hey hyung”

_“Where are you Hoseokie? I’m waiting for you at the café”_

“I know Jin hyung, sorry I was having a conversation with Yoongi hyung and got carried away”

He leaned in and kissed the blond’s nose lovingly, making the other smile.

“Give me 15 minutes and I’ll be there”

_“I’ll order your favourite”_

“Thank hyungie. See you soon”

Hoseok untangled himself from Yoongi’s grasp and headed to the bedroom to get dressed, the Alpha following behind him.

“Can you drive me to the café babe? I don’t want to keep Seokjinie hyung waiting”

“Yeah ok”

* * *

The ride to the café was relatively silent but it was a nice kind of silent. The radio playing some hip-hop beat and Hoseok humming lowly to it, while Yoongi had both his hands on the stirring wheel as he drove through Seoul’s busy evening streets.

He left the Omega outside the small café, giving him a quick kiss on his lips and a light slap on his ass as he exited the car what made the other laugh.

As Hoseok walked into the café Yoongi took in his form. It’s been a little over two months since…the incident happened. Hoseok was devastated at the beginning, mostly because of the loss of the baby, and Yoongi was distant and barely talked to anyone or went out of his studio.

That was until the day Yoongi heard Hoseok cry in the shower and his cold exterior shattered. He had walked into the bathroom and sat next to him in the shower fully clothed, with a bottle of soju in his hand. Hoseok had leaned his head on the Alpha’s shoulder and cried freely, Yoongi’s arm wrapped around his waist. Occasionally Hoseok would grab the soju bottle from Yoongi’s hand and take a big sip until he calmed down.

From that point on their relationship started going back to normal. They talked more, ate together and comforted each other in their own way. But they still didn’t do anything more…intimate…at least not the way Hoseok wanted. The younger was stubborn though and no matter how unaffected Yoongi pretended to be by the Omega’s acts, he was only human.

Hoseok would be at the café with Seokjin for at least 3 hours and Yoongi felt like talking for the first time in ages. So he grabbed his phone and called Namjoon.

_“Hyung? Is something wrong?”_

“Why should something go wrong in order for me to call you, Namjoon?”

_“Well you barely talked to any of us all this time so I thought-“_

“Can I come by your place? I just left Hobi to Seokjin and I’m in the mood for a chat”

_“Um…yeah sure hyung. But I’m at the studio”_

“That’s fine. Want me to grab dinner or a drink?”

_“Some jajangmyeon sounds perfect right now, hyung, thanks”_

“No problem. See you soon Namjoon-ah”

* * *

* * *

 

Namjoon’s studio was nothing like Yoongi’s. The so called _MON STUDIO_ was filled with KAWS toys, two big screens where the rapper produced his work and a grey couch at the back with Ryan plushies on it. It was a pretty simple studio but it reflected Namjoon’s personality perfectly. It showed his fun and childish personality but his perfectionism as well.

The latest addition to Namjoon’s studio was a framed picture, next to his computer, of himself and Seokjin from last Christmas. Yoongi liked this picture. He didn’t know why but seeing his friends happy made him feel happy as well.

Yoongi entered the code on the studio’s door and opened it to reveal Namjoon snoring in his chair. _What the hell it’s not even night yet._ The older chuckled and walked in silently. He left the bag with their food on the floor next to the couch and walked towards his friend and touched his shoulder.

“Namjoon-ah”

The younger didn’t respond so Yoongi shook him harder.

“Yah Namjoon wake up! I brought the food”

The young Alpha opened his eyes slowly and Yoongi laughed a bit at how the mention of food always drew Namjoon’s attention. He really is Seokjin’s mate.

“H-hey hyung. Sorry I didn’t hear you come in.”

“It’s ok” Yoongi said simply as he brought the food to the desk and took a sit on it while opening his chopsticks.

“How did you fall asleep? We talked barely 30 minutes ago” the older questioned.

Namjoon run his hands over his face and then through his brown hair.

“I finished my rut two days ago and I still haven’t completely recovered yet. I feel bad for Seokjin hyung. He got even less sleep than I did”

“I don’t think hyung minds Namjoon. As long as you keep him well fed-”

“Ok! Ok! Change of subject!” the young shouted as a deep blush appeared on his face.

“I swear for being able to handle a Beta like Seokjin hyung you get flustered so easily Joonie” Yoongi laughed at his friend’s obvious embarrassed state and stuffed his face with the food.

“So what did you want to chat about hyung?” Namjoon questioned after a few minutes of silence.

“I ugh…I need your advice on something...concerning Hoseok”

Namjoon shifted in his chair at the mention of the Omega’s name.

“Is he ok? Did he have an anxiety attack again?”

“No no he’s fine. He hasn’t had an attack in a long time and I think…I hope he’s starting to forget. Or at least he’s trying to”

“What’s the problem then?”

Yoongi placed his food on the desk and moved to sit on the couch to be more comfortable.

“When I told him what happened to me he…mad a promise to me…that he would take care of me”

“Take care of you? You mean like-”

“He said and I quote _‘I’ll make sure you feel like a true Alpha again. I’ll make you feel like a king and be the best Omega for you’_ ”

“Well damn” the younger Alpha’s eyes widen and he chuckled at Yoongi’s words “You got yourself a wild Omega there, hyung”

“Trust me, I know”

“What’s the problem then?”

The blond Alpha sighed and rested his head on his hands.

“The problem is that…I d-don’t think I’m…ready yet. I’m ashamed to say this but at the beginning I locked myself in my studio to avoid him. I barely talked to him and I left him alone almost all day. I felt terrible Namjoon. Neglecting my Omega felt terrible. But I wasn’t ready. I’m still not, I think. Hoseok thinks he’s helping me with this but I just feel worse for avoiding him”

“W-why don’t you just do what he wants then?”

“Because I can’t. I can’t do to him what he wants me to.”

“Why not?”

“Because he basically told me to rape him, Namjoon, that’s why!”

The younger froze as an awkward, heavy silence filled the room. Yoongi was breathing heavily with his forehead still pressed against his palms and Namjoon was just staring at him, shocked and afraid to talk or move.

“He…he came into my studio about a week ago. He pushed my chair back and sat on my lap and started biting my neck. It took me a while to realize he was completely naked and I tried to push him off but he was glued on me. I told him to get off but he said he wanted me to take him to bed. And have my way with him. He said he would let me do anything I wanted to him. The things he whispered in my ear Namjoon…I don’t know how I held back. When I kept on refusing him he…he t-told me to do to him what… _he_ had done to me...h-he said he wanted to see how bad it was…to understand why I was avoiding him. He said ‘Even if I cry and scream for you to stop, don’t’”

Namjoon’s face was the epitome of shock as he started at his hyung and waited patiently for him to continue.

“I-I snapped at him. Pushed him off my lap and yelled at him as he stared at me from the floor with tears in his eyes. I called him crazy and dragged him out of the room and locked the door behind him. I stayed in my studio until the time I know Hoseok goes to bed and then went to the kitchen to find some soju. As I was walking back to the studio I heard him crying in the shower. My heart sank to my stomach Namjoon. I couldn’t bear the thought of Hoseok crying, especially because of me, so I opened the door. I got in the shower with him and we just sat there crying for like an hour. I took him to bed and held him in the tightest hug I could and just drowned myself in his scent and apologised all night. Next morning he acted like nothing happened and even made me breakfast. Things are much better now but he still insists that he wants me to have my way with him and I don’t know what to do Namjoon”

The younger Alpha cleared his throat to bring Yoongi’s attention to him.

“Hyung I know you still feel responsible for everything that happened, but you need to move on. I’m sure that Hoseok is not over it either but he’s trying to stay strong for you because you’re doing the same for him, but he needs your attention. In more ways than one. He made a promise to you and he’s not going to stop until he fulfils it. I’m not saying you should do to him what that son of a bitch did to you but…if he trusts you enough to let you ‘take advantage of him’ then…do it”

If looks could kill then Namjoon would be 10 meters under the ground right now. The older Alpha was clearly not pleased with the younger’s response but he didn’t want to fight with his friend, so he kept his mouth shut and just glared at him.

Namjoon was feeling extremely uncomfortable at this point and shifted awkwardly in his chair. He didn’t necessarily like this conversation, but his friend came to him for advice so he’ll give him some advice whether he likes it or not.

Yoongi’s gaze on the young Alpha’s face was unbearable but it didn’t stop the later from speaking his mind.

“Look, hyung. You know I don’t like Omega mistreatment, or abusive situations in general, but what if this is also Hoseok’s way of getting over what happened? Think of it. He was locked up, away from you, and unknown Alphas were touching him and he couldn’t do anything about it. I may be wrong but, the way I see it, Hoseok wants to make sure that he’s still yours. That you don’t resent him for what happened and you still want him. But he also wants to make sure you know that he trusts you and that you belong to him as well”

“I…haven’t thought of that actually…”

“See? I think you should talk to him hyung. Ask him what he really wants and tell him how far you’re willing to go”

“Yeah…I guess I can do that” Yoongi offered him a small smile as he leaned back against the couch.

“So what are working on?”

“Remember that piece we were working on like 5 months ago but we dropped because we couldn’t find what’s wrong with it? Well I guess you can say Seokjin inspired me and I’ve almost finished it”

“Do I even want to know how he ‘inspired’ you?” the oldest joked.

“Probably not hahaha I could use some help on the melody though”

Yoongi stood from the couch and approached the desk.

“Show me what you’ve got so far”

* * *

* * *

“You can’t be serious”

“I am! I don’t know what to do anymore hyung. I’ve tried everything but he’s so stubborn!”

“Maybe you need to be less straightforward Hobi”

“What do you mean?”

Seokjin took a sip of his tea and smiled.

“I mean that instead of literally asking him to fuck you senseless, you’re going to seduce him”

The Omega’s face turned the brightest shade of red as he hid behind his cup.

“But…I-I’ve never seduced anyone before”

“That’s why I’m here honey. Now, I’m going to give you some tips and you’re going to message your friends and tell them to come at my place tomorrow morning to work on your seducing skills”

Seokjin smiled and Hoseok took out his phone and immediately texted Taehyung. About not even a minute later he got an overexcited response which made him smile and then his attention was back to Jin.

“So, lesson one. Contrary to popular belief, the way to an Alpha’s bed is not their dick but their neck”

“Hyung!”

“What? They’re just as sensitive as Omegas”

“Still, you can’t just say things like that”

“Hush! Hyung is educating you now, so pay attention”

They redhead rolled his eyes but listen to the other carefully.

“Lesson two. Clothes. Leave something to his imagination. Don’t go naked. Instead wear something that will make him want to tear it off you”

“Sexy clothes, got it.”

“Not necessarily sexy. You could also wear an oversized shirt of his or something. Alphas like it when their mates wear their clothes. It’s a possessiveness thing, I think”

“Noted. Anything else?”

“Your neck. Decorate it. Wear a necklace or a choker. Present it as much as you can. I mean I’m not even an Omega and Namjoonie always goes for my neck”

The Beta pulls at his turtleneck to reveal his neck which is full of fading purple hickeys and just the sight makes the younger wince.

“Don’t worry honey. I had the time of my life”

“I’m sure you did”

“Back to you now. We’re taking you shopping tomorrow. You just have to decide when you want to play with Yoongi”

“Well um…I-I think his rut is close…so maybe then?”

Seokjin raised an eyebrow at him at that.

“So you don’t just want Yoongi to fuck you, you want him to wreck you”

“HYUNG!”

The oldest laughed loudly at Hoseok’s embarrassed face and lightly patted his head when the younger leaned it against the table to avoid the Beta’s gaze.

“We’ll work on your confidence baby don’t worry. Come on now, I’m starving”

“When are you not hyung?”

“Yah respect your elders, you brat! I swear you and Yoongi were meant to be together, you disrespectful pups”

* * *

* * *

“Jungkookie what do you want to eat?”

Jimin had just gotten out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his hips. The three men had spent their day at the mall because Jungkook really needed to get out of the house and Taehyung just couldn’t resist the new Gucci collection that he saw two nights ago on his laptop.

They stopped to eat something on their way back home but walking all day made them all extremely hungry and the hot tteokbokki was not nearly enough. So take away it is.

“Hm? Oh anything is fine hyung”

Jungkook answered from where he sat on the couch next to Taehyung, leaning into his side, and watching TV.

“Right…So….Lamb skewers for you then?”

“Yes please”

The younger turned his head towards the older Omega and smiled brightly at him.

“Oh Jiminie, Hoseok hyung texted. Something Seokjin hyung inviting us to his place to work on Hobi’s seduction skills”

“We’re going to Seokjin hyung’s place?”

Jungkook pushed away from the Alpha’s chest and looked at him with wide shining eyes. He’d been staying with the pair for about a week now and their relationship had…evolved, to say the least. None of them are sure what’s happening between them but they can all sense the spark there.

Jungkook liked it though. They all did. Problem was, Seokjin had no idea about this.

The young Omega had talked to his brother once or twice this week, the last time being last night while he was wrapped in a blanket with Jimin, but he didn’t tell him of their situation.

Back to reality, Taehyung reached a hand towards the Omega’s neck and pulled him close to him again.

“Don’t worry Kookie. We don’t have to say anything if you don’t want your brother to know”

The younger relaxed a bit at the soft words and turned his head to nuzzle the Alpha’s wrist, breathing in his scent.

“It’s not that I don’t want him to know, it’s just…w-what…are we hyung?”

The older smiled softly at the question and the Omega’s action.

“What do you want us to be, bunny?”

Jungkook whined softly and quickly buried his blushing face against Tae’s belly, wrapping his arms around the silver haired Alpha’s waist tightly.

Jimin, who had just walked out of the bedroom, dressed, smiled at the sight before him and run to the couch to join the other two. He kneeled behind the younger Omega and leaned his whole body against the other’s back, placing a soft kiss behind his ear before resting his head on top of the younger’s and looking up at his Alpha.

“What’s he acting so cute for?”

“He’s just embarrassed. He’ll be ok in 5 minutes”

“What did you say to him again Taetae?”

“Nothing, I swear! He asked me what are we and I just asked him what does he want us to be”

“Awww Kookie! You don’t have to get embarrassed about that. We can be whatever you want. Whatever makes you comfortable”

Jimin wrapped his arms around Jungkook and squeezed tightly while showering his neck and shoulders with quick kisses.

“I just…”Jungkook’s muffled voice was heard “I l-like you…both of you”

“Aww bunny” the Alpha cooed and ruffled his hair “we like you too, you know that. There’s no need for you to get so embarrassed. Come on lift your pretty face and we’ll cuddle and watch whatever you want once the food gets here”

_DING DONG_

Speaking of which!”

Jimin jumped from the couch and rushed to the door to gather their food.

15 minutes later they were settled in, watching Princess Mononoke, when Jungkook talked.

“Boyfriends”

Taehyung chocked a bit on his food and coughed twice before both turned to look at the younger Omega who didn’t take his eyes from the screen.

“I…I want us to be boyfriends”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WENT TO BTS LONDON CONCERT!!!!!!!  
> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
> I still haven't recovered! It was PERFECT!!  
> The boys were absolutely AMAZING it was a fantastic night!!!!
> 
> Leave a comment below and tell me if you went to a LY concert :D


	15. A mess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for the feeeeeeeeeeeeeeeels
> 
> Time for us to learn about Jungkookie's past :)

The first time he saw his father drunk Jungkook was 3.

It was about 4 in the morning and he was asleep in his and Seokjin’s room when he heard the door shut loudly downstairs and jolted awake. He couldn’t see much, the only light in the room coming from under the closed door, but he could hear what was going on clearly.

He heard his mother go down the stairs and say something to his dad quietly. The sound that came later though had chills running through his body. He didn’t know exactly what it was but it was sharp, loud and made his mother cry out in pain.

He felt his eyes water but he didn’t let tears fall. Instead he got out of his bed and walked to the door with his small bare feet and opened it carefully so as not to wake up his brother. He walked out of the room and into the dark corridor and hid himself behind the railing at the top of the stairs where he had full view of the living room.

His dad was never loving or paid much attention to them but Jungkook had never seen him like this. He was stumbling all over the place and throwing things to the ground and shouting at his mum.

Jungkook small fingers curled around himself as he looked at his father slap his mum hard across the face, causing her to fall to the ground.

“Ilsung stop! You’ll wake the kids”

“I don’t give a shit about them! I told you to bring me the money!”

“No! These are money for their education and I will not let you spend it on drinks and whores!”

Another slap echoed in the room and Jungkook shivered.

His parents kept fitting, or more likely his mum was crying and shouting and his dad was mostly shoving her around and hitting her occasionally, while he was frozen in place. He wanted to go downstairs to help his mum but he knew if he did, his father would be merciless.

So he just stood there crying softly.

His mother’s wails pierced his ears and made his stomach turn and before he realized it he let out a soft sound that was apparently loud enough for his father to hear and turn to look at him.

Jungkook felt his blood ran cold as he watched his dad snarl and move towards the stairs. He watched his mother try to stop him by grabbing his leg but he just kicked her off and slowly starting ascending the stairs, still stumbling.

Out of nowhere Jungkook felt two arms around his waist lift him up and he back met his brother’s chest as the older quickly carried him back into their room and locked the door.

“Why did you go out there Jungkookie?”

Seokjin picked up his brother from where he was sitting on the floor with tears in his and placed him on his own bed before getting on it himself. He pulled Jungkook to his lap and wrapped his arms around him and covered him fully with the covers, while their dad was knocking hard on their door possibly trying to break it.

Seokjin tried to calm his little brother as best as he could, covering his ears to block some of the noise, and letting him nuzzle against his neck.

At some point their father’s knocking stopped _“Fucking kids”_ and he left.

Seokjin waited until he heard the front door close loudly before he pulled the covers slightly to reveal his brother’s tear stained face and trembling lips. He rubbed the back of his neck and kissed his hair softly multiple times.

“It’s ok Jungkookie. He’s gone now. It’s ok”

“H-hyung…eom-mma…”

“You can’t see eomma now Jungkookie. Just try to relax. Please stop crying and try to sleep”

Jungkook buried his face closer against his brother’s skin as his tiny fists gripped his shirt tightly and hiccupped.

“I…I d-don’t w-want to”

“Shhh it’s ok, I’m here now”

“I-I’m s-scared hyung”

“It’s ok hyung is here. I’m not going anywhere”

It took an hour but eventually Jungkook’s tears stopped and he fell asleep in Seokin’s embrace.

* * *

By the time Jungkook was 8 and Seokjin 14, it’d become kind of a habit.

Jungkook would come back from school to a quiet house to find his father passed up in the couch, smelling of soju or cheap whiskey or whatever he was drinking that day. He’d reheat the food Seokjin had made the night before and eat quickly, making sure to leave some for his brother, and he’d hurry to his room to get some homework done.

He barely saw his mother anymore because she worked all day to support him, his brother and their father. No wait… _his_ father.

Because that shit of an Alpha was his father only. Jeon Ilsung was his mother’s second marriage. He still didn’t know what she show in him.

His day would be relatively quiet until his father woke up. He would come up to his room and beat the shit out of him just because he could, sometimes leaving him lying unconscious and bloody on the hard floor.

Hours later Seokjin would come home, from his work after school, and he would treat his wounds and cuddle with him to stop his trembling. Jungkook had stopped crying years ago. All this beating making him emotionless over the years, but the trembling never stopped.

At night his father would disappear, which gave the brothers some time to prepare for the next day. Seokjin would cook something simple and Jungkook would study with him in the kitchen.

Then they would head to bed and wouldn’t see their mother. The only indication that she was home was the front door closing softly and the light steps on the stairs at the early hours of the morning.

At school Jungkook was bullied. He was always that quiet kid at the far back of the class that didn’t talk to anyone and had no friends. The other kids would look and point at him as he walked through the school corridors and they would always talk about the far too many bruises on his skin.

This happened throughout all of his school years and it was even worse in high school because Seokjin was not at home anymore to comfort him. He was away from home, studying culinary arts. He didn’t want to leave at first but Jungkook told him that it was meaningless to not grab the opportunity and chase his dreams because of him.

Seokjin had gotten lucky and met an Alpha one day at the library. They started hanging out more and more and one day Seokjin told Jungkook that they were boyfriends and Namjoon offered to pay for his tuition to study abroad.

That’s how Seokjin ended up in France.

And that’s how Jungkook ended up in the basement.

After his mother died in a car accident, he and his father were left alone in the cold house. The beating got worse but Ilsung was less and less at home so he didn’t really mind.

One day though, when Jungkook was about 12 years old, his father walked into his room and grabbed him by the air, dragging him down the stairs and throwing him unceremoniously in the basement.

“I’m having some people over. If I hear even a breath come out of you, you’re dead” his father had hissed at him before shutting the door, leaving Jungkook alone in the darkness.

Jungkook was no stranger to darkness but they cold floor under his bare feet and the cold winter air coming in through the small broken window at the back, hitting the open wounds on his body, made him shiver.

And apparently his father completely forgot about him, because this was the second day Jungkook spend in the basement without food or water and he was pretty sure he was sick because he had a fever.

Turns out he wasn’t sick.

He was just presenting.

So Jungkook spend his first heat alone in the cold basement. At least the cold air coming through the window helped cool his skin a bit, but it did nothing to help with the ache in his lower belly or the strange feeling of emptiness between his legs. He didn’t know what was happening and he didn’t know what to do, so hetried to follow his instinct and undress completely and masturbated a few times in hopes of easing the pain but it did nothing.

Eventually he passed out from the heat. Or the cold. Or the lack of food and water.

That’s how Seokjin found him 2 days later. He’d taken a small break from his studies to visit his brother. The heat’s smell had caught him from the nose the moment he set his foot in the empty house, and he immediately rushed towards the basement.

Seeing his brother in that state brought tears to his eyes. He wanted to hugged him and comfort him and take his pain away but he didn’t dare move him or touch him out of fear of hurting him more. Instead he’d called the ambulance.

Once Jungkook was back on his feet, Seokjin told him he would pause his studies and come back until Jungkook finished high school but the younger had argued with him and refused. The next day Seokjin announced to him that he was going back. And apparently Jungkook was going with him.

So 2 weeks later Jungkook found himself in an airplane to France. He graduated high school –somehow- and took a year off before going to uni, to settle in his new life abroad better and travel around a bit.

Eventually Jungkook let go of his past and never looked back or regret his choice to leave but some things stuck with him for life.

He never found out what happened to his father. And obviously Seokjin never told him that he’d asked Namjoon to get that man killed.

Jungkook’s life had completely changed.

He woke up every morning in a soft bed. He looked at himself in the mirror and didn’t see bruises anymore and the cuts on his arms and legs were mostly gone. His stomach was always full and his life was happier.

Jungkook realised that he loves travelling. And even during his studies he tried to find excuses to travel as much as he can.

* * *

At some point, years later, Seokjin returned to Korea with Namjoon, which eventually led to Jungkook going back as well.

He thought he would feel at least uncomfortable to be going back to this place but he was surprisingly calm.

He went on with his studies and his travelling, meeting new friends on his trips and drawing inspiration from everything.

And now he found himself finally back in Korea, in a warm soft bed, curled up between a strong Alpha chest and soft chubby Omega hands. Waking up to breakfast in bed and soft kisses on his neck.

Jungkook honestly felt like Cinderella sometimes but he couldn’t care less.

Life had been a bitch when he was young and this was his payback.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty short chapter I know but I didn't want to relive an 'intense sad background' chapter after what happened with Yoongi's chapter XD
> 
> Jhope you enjoyed <3 <3


	16. Friends and lovers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive and posting here again 乁(✿ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)و  
> Sorry for the loooong wait for this update but things have to be done in real life XD
> 
> Jhope you enjoy this <3

“I’m not sure about this hyung”

Hoseok said as he studied himself in the mirror of the underwear store.

“Why not? I think red looks good on you. Plus it goes well with your hair”

“Ah yeah about that Seokjin hyung…I was thinking that maybe we should dye his hair” Taehyung cut into the conversation.

“What?!”

That drew Hoseok’s attention, who immediately turned to the four people sitting on the couch staring at him.

“If you’re ok with it of course Hobi hyung”

The redhead looked at the floor for a moment, his thought getting louder and louder. Maybe he should dye his hair. It would be a nice change. He hasn’t changed his hair colour ever since he first started dating Jenny and this colour holds many bad memories that he wants to get rid of. Yeah. It’s definitely time for a change.

“Yeah I’ll do it. Let’s do it” he finally smiled.

“YAY!! Oh I’m so happy Hobi hyung!” Jimin exclaimed as bounced on the couch excitedly “What colour should we do? How about blond? Or black? Oh oh I know! Pink! What about pink?! We’d match!”

“I think pink might be a bit much much for Hoseok, Jiminie” Seokjin laughed as he stroked the Omega’s head.

“What about orange?” All attention was suddenly on Jungkook who had spoken for the first time in what seemed like an hour.

“Oh bunny, I don’t think bold colours are for Hoseok rig-“

“No! I like it” Hoseok cut Taehyung’s sentence with a sparkle in his eyes.

“Great! Well done Kookie! Come on we’re going to get the dye” Jimin clapped happily as he shot up from the couch and pulled Jungkook to his feet quickly and dragged him out of the store before anyone could protest.

When the pair of Omegas were out of the store, Seokjin and Taehyung turned their attention back to Hoseok, who was still standing in front of the mirror still wearing the black stockings and red garter belt the shop assistant had showed him.

“Hyung” Hoseok whispered softly “I don’t think that sexy underwear is really my thing. And I don’t think that Yoongi will really like it either”

“Ok what are you thinking of then, honey?”

Hoseok pulled his shirt a bit further down his middle to cover himself better and a faint blush appeared on his face.

“Well um...I w-was thinking…that m-maybe…”

“Come on hyungie don’t tell me you got all shy suddenly” Taehyung joked and stood from the couch closer to the Omega and wrapped one of his arms around his waist. “Just say what you want to say hyung”

“Well um…I was thinking of wearing one of his sweaters…and maybe some thigh high socks?”

“Awww Hoseokie wants to be all cute for his boyfriend”

“Jin hyung!”

Seokjin’s significant window wiping laugh echoed in the shop as he approached the paid and enveloped them both in a warm hug.

“Can we get out of here now? I’m not really comfortable in these things”

“Yes Hoseok-ah, whatever you want. Let’s go find some cute socks for you”

“And a choker?”

“And a choker”

* * *

 

Twenty minutes later Hoseok and Seokjin were looking through piles of thigh high socks, while Taehyung was looking for a leather choker just like Hoseok instructed him to.

Tae got a message from Jimin saying they bought the hair dye and they’d wait for them at a café nearby because he needed to calm Jungkook who was still freaking out over hiding their relationship from his brother.

Hoseok decided on a pair of white and pink striped thigh high socks and picked one of the plain black leather chokers Tae had shown him.

When they met the two Omegas at the café some time later, Seokjin saw his brother’s form shaking and it took him less than a second to realise his brother had been crying. Immediately he sat next to him and wrapped his arms around me protectively, whispering soothing words, while everyone sat down.

“Shhh baby, it’s ok, hyung is here. What’s wrong Jungkookie? Hm? Tell hyung what’s wrong”

Jungkook took a deep shaky breath and briefly looked at the pink haired man in front of him who had his head on Taehyung’s shoulder and were both staring at him with reassurance and love in their gaze. He had to tell Seokjin. And now appeared to be a good time.

“H-hyung…”

“Yes Kookie, I’m here”

“Hyung I...I need to tell you something”

“What is it baby? Take your time”

Jungkook took a deep breath and relaxed a bit when he felt Jimin’s leg graze his own under the table, encouraging him.

“I…met someone…someones…”

“New friends?” Seokjin asked, still hugging the small Omega and stroking his head softly.

Jungkook shook his head.

“No they are…they are much more important than just my friends…I met them the day you were supposed to pick me up from the airport…they took care of me then and have been or a while now…”

Seokjin could understand that he was probably talking about Tae and Jimin because they were the ones who ended up picking him up that day but...

“I don’t understand” He turned his head and looked at the pair.

“What Kookie is trying to say Jin hyung is that-“

“No Jimin, please…I want to do it myself”

Jimin smiled at the younger and let him continue.

“What’s going on Kookie?”

“Hyung…I know I should have told you sooner because we’ve promised to tell each other everything but…*sigh* I have…I-I’m in a relationship”

“Oh my god Kookie that’s great!” The older exclaimed and squeezed his brother more before releasing him and holding his face between his hands and smiled “Is it someone I know?”

Jungkook stared at his hyung for a while and nodded before slowly and unsurely getting up and moving to the other side of the table where he sat on Tae’s lap, immediately burying his face in the crook of his neck, using his scent to calm down, as the Alpha wrapped an arm around his waist protectively, while Jimin run his fingers through his hair and brought one of his hands to his mouth, pressing his lips to the younger’s wrist.

Seokjin’s expression was more surprised than angry, which was what Jungkook thought it’d initially be. He couldn’t really see his brother’s face from that angle but he saw Seokjin’s fallen jaw when he first sat on Tae’s lap.

It was the Alpha that broke the silence after it got awkward after a while.

“Please don’t be angry at him hyung. It was kind of our fault he didn’t tell you sooner but he wan-“

“I’m not angry. Why would you think I’m angry?”

Jungkook lifted his head a little bit and looked at his hyung.

“Really? You’re not angry?”

“No Kookie I’m not” the elder smiled “Surprised sure but I’m not angry. And I’m glad you found the courage to tell me about this yourself”

Jungkook smiled turned his attention to his lap where he played with Jimin’s fingers.

“So” Hoseok started “How does the sex work?”

“HYUNG!”

They all laughed at Jungkook’s reaction and Tae brought his hand up to softly stroke his cheek and coo at him “We haven’t reached that part yet Hoseokie hyung. We want to take things slow”

“Well you better take good care of my brother Taehyung because if you hurt him in any way I will murder you, Alpha or not”

Seokjin’s words held no real danger but the warning was there and the young Alpha nodded nervously while Jimin and Hoseok laughed at his slightly wide eyes.

“We’ll take good care of him hyung. Don’t worry”

“Hm. Same goes for you Jimin”

Silence fell over the table as everyone sipped their drinks and enjoyed the quiet for a while.

“Hobi hyung?”

“Yes Kookie?”

“What are you going to do with Yoongi hyung?”

“I-I don’t know Kookie”

“Well we got you the outfit so now it’s up to you when you want to do this” Seokjin interfered.

“As I said before I think his rut is close so I’ll do it then maybe? You know…for sure results”

“And how do you plan to tell him?”

Hoseok looked at Taehuyng at his question and then at Seokjin for support. The oldest laughed at the Omega’s silent cry for help and reached out to hug him.

“I think we need to work on his confidence a bit. He gets so easily flustered when it comes to Yoongi. It reminds me of you Jungkookie”

The youngest laughed and leaned forward in Taehyung’s lap to slap Seokjin’s arm.

“Since when do you have confidence problems Hobi hyung?”

“It’s just…he makes me feel…ways…and after everything that’s happened I want to make him happy”

“Aw Hoseokie I’m sure he’s very happy just be having you beside him”

“I know hyung I just…want to do something for him. He always makes sure I have everything I need, even if he lost his job, and he always puts me before himself so…I want him to know that I appreciate everything he does and that I’m there for whatever he needs”

Seokjin hummed softly and tightened his hold around the younger.

“When did you learn about his job?”

“Well it wasn’t that hard to figure out honestly. He spend so much time at home, it was only natural that I found out eventually. But it’s ok. I know he’s preparing something with Namjoon”

He smiled brightly as the Beta stroked his hair cutely.

“You know you can come to me and Namjoon if you need help with money right? Don’t even hesitate, just come straight to us”

“Thank you hyung”

Opposite them, the trio didn’t really talk, the two Omegas leaning on Taehyung and sharing light kisses occasionally, but they did pay attention to what was said and it didn’t take long for them to get back into the conversation.

“Isn’t it a bit dangerous to provoke an Alpha in pre rut state though?” Jimin asked Taehyung.

“Well, I guess?” the Alpha answered “It really depends on the Alpha though. And I really don’t think that Yoongi hyung will do anything that could hurt Hobi”

“Taehyungie is right. Yoongi really loves you Hoseok-ah so I don’t think there’s anything you should be scared of with him”

“But” Jungkook talked and all eyes fell on him “What about the marking?”

Shit how did no one think of that? Of course Yoongi would want to mark Hoseok during his rut. Especially if the Omega ended up spending it with him. Yes Yoongi would never do anything that would hurt Hoseok but his mind will not be clear during the rut and Seokjin fears that they may do something they both may regret later.

“I haven’t thought about this but I’m not really opposed to the idea of Yoongi marking me, if he wants to. If the…” Hoseok’s face fell for a moment and everyone looked confused at the sudden mood swing but the Omega’s next words made them understand.

“…If the baby was still here, it’d have happened eventually. And I’m ok with it. I really love him and I want to make him happy”

“Aww hyungieee” Jimin jumped on him and everyone was suddenly hugging him tightly as they giggled like little kids, completely forgetting that they were in a public café.

A few seconds in the hug though Hoseok noticed something.

“Jiminie? Are you feeling alright?”

Everyone pulled away then and stared at Jimin with concern.

“Yeah I’m fine, why?”

“Because your scent is really strong Minie”

Tae squinted his eyes and leaned in towards the Omega’s neck, taking a sniff, before pulling back quickly and covering his mouth and nose with his hand.

“Oh my god Jimin how did we not notice?”

“Notice what baby? I don’t understand I feel fine”

“You’re in pre heat baby”

“Excuse me, what?”

“And judging from your scent it could hit you by tomorrow morning”

“How do we…how did _you_ not notice this? You always notice at least four days earlier”

“Well maybe the fact that we have another Omega in the house now has something to do with it. Your scents must have blended and so it covered your smell” Taehyung theorised before gently lifting Jungkook off his lap and placing him behind him to put some space between the two Omegas. At the same time Seokjin sat between Jimin and Hoseok to do the same before speaking.

“You should take him home Taehyung. It’s not safe for him to be in public while in pre heat and not mated”

“Yeah you’re right”

The Alpha moved to stand up but stopped as a hand found its way around his wrist.

“Hyung”

He turned and looked at Jungkook’s doe eyes. He knew what the Omega was silently asking him and he would have cooed at his adorableness, were it not for Jimin’s scent getting stronger and the intense gazes of other Alphas towards them.

He run a hand through Jungkook’s soft hair and cupped his cheek.

“I’m sorry bunny but I can’t take you with us. Being around Jiminie now could trigger your heat too and I don’t want your first time with us to be because you’re desperate for relief”

The younger nodded understandingly and leaned up to place a kiss on the Alpha’s lips. “It’s alright, I understand”

“We’ll call you whenever Jiminie feels better ok?”

“Ok”

The Alpha smiled and stood up, pulling Jimin to his feet to guide him to their car, but as soon as the pink haired man stood up his legs turned to jelly and he would have face planted on the floor if it were not for Taehyung’s quick reflexes and strong arms.

“Tae…I don’t think I-I can walk”

“It’s ok baby”

Taehyung pick the older up like he weighted nothing and starting walking towards the exit, glaring at every Alpha who dared to lay his eyes on his Omega. Under any other circumstances he would have picked up a fight, but right now Jimin was his top priority.

He took the pink haired boy to the car and placed him in the passenger seat to keep an eye on him, as he got in the driver’s seat and drove off quickly to their place.

* * *

On their way there, they found heavy traffic which made the 20 minute ride last more than an hour, during which Jimin had started shifting a lot and even whining sometimes. Tae placed his big hand on the older’s thigh and squeezed a bit and whispered sweet nothings to him in an attempt to comfort him.

Traffic was hell and Taehyung was getting angry because Jimin was getting closer and closer to his heat and he needed to take care of him and prepare for the long week they had ahead of them.

“Tae” Jimin moaned softly “I…I think I’ll go in heat tonight. In…” another moan ripped through his body “in a couple of hours to be exact”

Taehyung hit the stirring wheel with his free hand and cursed.

“Taetae”

The Alpha turned to him as Jimin grabbed the hand that was on his thigh and brought it to his lips, kissing his knuckles and licking at the tips of his fingers, before taking two of them in his hot mouth, never breaking eye contact with the younger.

“Hyung”

Jimin let the Alpha’s fingers fall from his mouth and leaned closer to him, his small hands on the younger’s muscular thigh, breathing heavily against his neck.

“Hyung please stop”

“Tae…” he moaned and buried his face in the junction between the Alpha’s shoulder and neck, where his scent gland is, kissing the skin there softly.

Taehyung gripped the wheel tightly with both his hands to keep himself from touching the man next to him.

“Alpha…please…”

“I can’t do anything now Jiminie, you’ll have to wait until we get home”

Jimin whined at the answer, obviously not satisfied with the answer until his eyes travelled down the Alpha’s body and landed on the tent in his jeans.

A smirk appeared on the Omega’s face, hidden from Taehyung’s sight, as he ran his hand over the younger’s chest, feeling the muscles under the shirt, and finally reaching his target.

Taehyung jumped from the other’s bold move and quickly grabbed the smaller hand tightly, trying to move it away.

“Nooo Alpha, please”

“Jimin behave”

“Please I…I need you now…please just…let me s-suck you”

Taehyung turned and looked and the older with wide eyes and swallowed hard, his hand losing the grip it had on Jimin’s hand.

The Omega took his opportunity, when the hand around his own disappeared and the car behind them honked, to bend down and mouth at the Alpha’s bulge over his clothes, making Taehyung moan.

While the other was driving, short fingers found their way to his zipper and a hand slipped in his underwear to pull his already half hard member out.

He really shouldn’t let Jimin do this, especially in public, but he couldn’t deny him anything. Especially now.

Jimin started stroking him slowly and placed kitten licks on the tip before taking it into his mouth, running his tongue around it. His hand kept stroking the lower part of the Alpha’s dick while he slowly took more and more into his mouth, until he felt the tip touch the back of his throat, making him gag slightly but not enough to move back.

Taehyung hit his head at the back of the seat, trying to compose himself, and used one of his hands to grip the Omega’s hair tightly as he moaned. Taehyung’s hand moved his head up and down slow at first and then slowly picking up the pace as he got more and more aroused.

Taehyung saw the way the Omega rubbed his thighs together to create some friction on his own member, feeling weak at how close to his orgasm that sight brought him, and Jimin breathed through his nose as the Alpha pushed his head down further until his nose touched the Alpha’s pelvis and his dick was down his throat, blocking his airway slightly and making him gag.

Eventually Jimin started moving his head again, moaning around Taehuyng’s dick and enjoying the sounds the younger was making, obviously enjoying himself despite his protests earlier.

It wasn’t long before Taehyung felt his stomach tighten and his breath hitch, knowing his orgasm was close, and tried to pull Jimin off him.

But the Omega had other thoughts about this.

Pushing Tae’s hand away from his head, he gripped the Alpha’s thighs tight enough to leave bruises and went as low as he can, feeling the dick in his mouth pulse and the warm cum running down his throat and he moaned.

He didn’t pull away immediately, feeling Tae’s member go soft in his mouth and a large hand rub the back of his neck comforting him. When he pulled his head up he noticed that the car was not moving anymore and they had finally reached home.

Taehyung grabbed his chin and turned the Omega’s flushed face towards his own.

“You’re a dirty little Omega, aren’t you Jiminie?”

The older only smirked at him and leaned in to press his soft lips against his boyfriend’s, opening his mouth when he felt Tae’s tongue run over his bottom lip, knowing he wanted to taste himself in his mouth.

Before things could get heated again, they broke apart and Taehyung quickly got out of the car and moved to Jimin’s side, helping him get out and carrying him to the house, moving towards the bedroom immediately.

He laid Jimin on the bed gently and took his clothes off as the pink haired male started sweating and moving around the bed to find a comfortable position.

“I’m going to get some water bottles and something for you to eat. I’ll be right back baby”

While Taehyung was in the kitchen gathering everything they would need over the next few days, Jimin took off his underwear and kneeled on the bed, placing one of Tae’s pillows under him, humping it and moaning out for his Alpha.

Taehyung returned a few minutes later and took a moment to savour the view in front of him and smirked when the Omega turned to look at him and moaned.

“Well then…let’s get to work baby”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you see where this is going? ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)


	17. Trust me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know...  
> I'm a terrible human being...  
> I haven't updated for 2 months...  
> I feel so bad :(
> 
> I promise I'll try not to do that again and I want to thank you guys SO much for still sticking with this story <3
> 
> J-Hope you enjoy this part and you hate me a bit less now haha

“Hah…hah…Tae…f-fuck…hah”

“Fuck Jimin…I-I won’t last long baby”

Jimin whined and buried his face deeper into the pillows, arching his back more so that Tae could hit all the sensitive parts, just the way he likes it.

“A-Alpha…pl-hah-please…cum…i-inside…p-please”

“You dirty Omega”

Tae slapped the pink-haired man’s ass cheek hard, making the older moan loudly, and adding yet another handprint to the already reddened plush ass. The Alpha leaned forward and pressed an open-mouthed kiss to Jimin’s shoulder before biting down on the bruised skin there.

“I’m gonna come deep inside you and breed you like the good little slut you are. Is that what you want, baby? To have my cum deep inside you and impregnate you with my pups?” Taehyung whispered against his ear.

“Y-yes Alpha…p-please…hah…I w-want your p-pups…hah…feel m-me with your p-pups”

The Omega’s words triggered something in Taehyung and he gripped tightly at Jimin’s hips and pounded into him, feeling his orgasm close.

“Fuck Jimin”

The overstimulation of Taehyung’s cock repeatedly hitting his prostate, and his own dick rubbing against the sheets, was more than enough to bring Jimin to the edge and he moaned as he came all over the sheets and his stomach.

Taehyung fucked into him a few more times and felt his knot form as he buried himself deep inside Jimin and came hard, painting his inner walls with his warm cum, and moaning loudly in the older’s ear.

“You’re so beautiful Jimin. So perfect. The perfect Omega” Taehyung whispered between little kisses on the other’s nape, hands roaming over the Omega’s bruised body.

Jimin pushed his hips slightly against the younger’s pelvis and leaned a bit to the right, silently telling the other it was ok to move so they could lay more comfortably on their sides.

Taehyung wrapped an arm around Jimin’s waist and pulled him to his chest, nuzzling his sweaty pink hair and rubbing his hand down the Omega’s legs. He gently massaged his thighs to relax the muscles, as the older closed his eyes and started falling asleep, content with his Alpha’s arms around him and his knot calming his heat.

When Jimin woke up next his heat had broken completely and the area between his butt cheeks was cleaned up. He was wearing one of Tae’s oversized shirts that looked absolutely huge on him and he was laying on his stomach with a soft pillow under his body and an ointment on his butt cheeks to help with the redness.

He opened his eyes slightly and looked around for Taehyung, slightly panicking when he didn’t see him anywhere, but then the faint smell of food reached his nose and he relaxed against the pillows again for a moment.

Ever so slowly he turned to his side and carefully got up on shaking legs, supporting his weight with a hand on the wall and taking a moment to get rid of the dizziness. They’d been in bed for about three days and Jimin’s heat was insatiable so they had barely stopped fucking.

Thank God for Taehyung’s stamina in bed.

As Jimin made his way out of the bedroom and into the hallway the scent of coffee and pancakes caught him and made him smile.

The Omega walked into the kitchen on bare feet and leaned against the wall as he watched the muscles at the back of the Alpha’s back move while he was cooking. He bit his lip as he approached the younger quietly and wrapped his arms around Taehyung’s waist, burying his face between his shoulder blades.

“I hope you weren’t planning on surprising me because I could smell you all the way from the hallway” Tae joked making the other giggle.

“Good morning Alpha”

Taehyung turned around in the embrace and wrapped his own arms around the shorter man, kissing his forehead and then his lips passionately.

“Good morning little filthy Omega”

“Taeeee” the older whined cutely.

“What? You kept begging for a knot for hours yesterday. We did it like eight times!”

“Eight? I thought it was six”

“For you yes because were unconscious during two of them”

“You fucked me while I was unconscious?”

“Let me rephrase that. You jumped on my dick and after three poundings you fainted”

“I hope you didn’t knot me then. You know I like to feel your knot”

“I know how much you love my knot baby don’t worry. But I got to say you were extra filthy yesterday and if it wasn’t for all this cum in you I don’t think the heat would break for at least two more days”

Taehyung turned to grab the plates filled with pancakes and two mugs with coffee and placed them on the table.

“We need to do something about your slapping kink though, baby. You didn’t have to slap my ass so much. It hurts a lot”

“Aw baby” the Alpha placed his hands softly on Jimin’s butt cheeks and gently rubbed the red area there “I’m sorryyyy”

Being extra sappy as he always was after Jimin’s heats, Tae got down on his knees and lifted the older’s shirt to place soft kisses on his tummy.

“Please forgive me, my sweet prince. I have committed a crime on thy glorious ass and I will take any punishment you decide for me. I will become your slave”

Jimin laughed at his boyfriend’s act and run a hand through his soft hair.

“Well then _my slave_ after we eat our breakfast and call Kookie, you can run me a hot bath with a nice glittery bath bomb and bring me some mint chocolate ice-cream”

“Anything else my prince?”

“Yeah actually”

The Omega kneeled on the floor in front of the silver-haired boy and leaned close so that their faces were only inches apart.

“After our bath I want you to take me to the bedroom and make sweet love to me to make up for the brutal attack on my ass”

“I fucking love you”

“I know”

Their lips connected in a sweet kiss as Jimin sat on Taehyung’s lap, savouring the younger’s taste and drowning in his deep scent.

The sweet moment was interrupted by Jimin’s protesting stomach, which made them both laugh, and the Alpha held onto Jimin’s thighs tightly, lifting him up to take him to the table.

“Have you talked to Kookie at all?” Jimin questioned as they enjoyed their breakfast.

“I send him a message saying that your heat was over and that we’d call him when you’re awake”

“Well then bring your phone”

Taehyung reached behind him to grab his phone from the counter and found Jungkook’s contact and video called him.

It took five rings before the now well-known bunny smile appeared on their phone screen.

“Jiminie hyung!”

“Kookie!”

“How are you feeling hyung? I missed you so much”

 “I’m perfectly fine. I missed you too Kookie. I’d love to have you here with me but you’ll have to wait until tomorrow to see me. Can you do that?”

“Mhmm yes I can do that” Jungkook answered with a big smile on his face.

“Aww you’re so adorable Kookie” Jimin cooed at him.

“I’m glad you’re enjoying your moment boys” Taehyung cut into their conversation, smiling.

“I want to see my Kookie, Tae. I see you every day”

“Sorry Taehyungie hyung. I really missed Jimin hyung”

“Yah! Don’t ignore your Alpha, you bratty Omegas”

The three men burst in laughter and continued talking for some time before Seokjin called for Jungkook to go for lunch. Taehyung left Jimin at the table to finish his coffee, while he prepared the bath the Omega requested for.

An hour later Jimin found himself squeezed between the bed and his Alpha’s strong body as they made love, whispering sweet nothings to each other and running their hands through heated skin.

They stayed in bed most of the day, getting up to take a shower and eat lunch, and then they settled in a pile of soft blankets in the couch and watched a movie with several bags of popcorn and bowls of ice-cream on the coffee table in front of them.

The next morning Taehyung woke up to a text from Seokjin.

_“Taehyung can you please come over? Jungkook is going in heat”_

* * *

“Hyung…I…I don’t w-want to-”

“Shhh it’s ok Jungkookie”

Seokjin tried to calm a sweaty and shaking Jungkook in his arms. Everything had been fine until this morning.

The Omega had woken up with a strong headache and feeling too hot. At first glance, Seokjin thought the younger was sick, but then Namjoon had walked in the kitchen and informed them of the strong vanilla scent around them which could mean only one thing.

Jungkook was about to go in heat.

Before anyone had time to react, Jungkook had doubled over, clenching his stomach in pain and confirming Namjoon’s assumptions.

Seokjin rushed over to his brother and picking him up gently he took him back to his room, while he instructed Namjoon to get him some water and his heat suppressants.

The Beta helped Jungkook lose some of his clothes so that the younger was only left in his black boxers, and wrapped a thin sheet around him. Soon after Namjoon entered the room with a bottle of water and heat suppressants in hand and pushed them to Seokjin, who immediately took out a pill and offered it to the youngest, and exited the room leaving the two brothers alone.

The Omega looked at the hand extended towards him and shook his head, turning away at the sight of the pill. Any other day Jungkook wouldn’t have thought twice before taking the pill but now…now he didn’t need the suppressants. He didn’t want them.

He wanted Jimin.

He wanted Taehyung.

But he had to get through his brother first.

“Jungkookie you have to take your suppressants now that it’s still early. If your heat progresses more we won’t be able to help you”

“Hyung…I want…Alpha…please” the younger panted.

“Alpha? Do you want me to call Namjoon? He won’t be able to help satisfy you but his scent will-“

“No! Taehyung…I…I want T-Taehyung”

Seokjin froze for a moment, staring at the writhing male in his arms. It’s not that he didn’t trust Taehyung to take care of his brother, it’s just that their relationship was still fresh and he didn’t want Jungkook to pressure himself to do something he may regret later.

But seeing his brother like this, sweaty and in pain and asking for his boyfriends, was enough for the Beta to pull out his phone and text Tae.

It took about 3 hours for the young Alpha to call him back asking if Jungkook was ok and Seokjin tried to put Jungkook to sleep before Tae arrived.

* * *

“What do you mean he’s going in heat? He was perfectly fine three days ago”

Jimin asked while he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and watched the Alpha get dressed quickly.

“I don’t know Jiminie. Maybe spending almost all day with you in your unnoticeable pre heat state, triggered his as well”

Jimin nodded “Are you gonna bring him here?”

Taehyung froze.

He hadn’t thought about it.

When he saw Jin’s message his only thought was to go to his Omega but…then what? He could just leave the younger at his brother’s place but something told him that if Jungkook laid eyes on him, he wouldn’t let him go until his heat was over and to be honest he didn’t want to leave him either.

But could he bring him here? Would Jimin be ok with it? Taehyung knows that the connection between the two Omegas is very strong and they’re extremely fond of each other but would Jimin really be fine with it right now?

Having spent all this time as Jimin’s mate but also friend, he knows first-hand how clingy and territorial the Omega gets after his heats so the thought of having a horny Jungkook in heat in the bedroom with Jimin close by, kind of terrifies him.

“I can get out of here if you want”

The Alpha’s head shot up quickly at these words.

“I mean…” Jimin continued, pressing his face against the soft blanket wrapped around him “I know we agreed we wouldn’t do anything with Kookie so soon but…you’ll have to help him. I can just…go to Hobi hyung or Jin hyung’s place”

Taehyung could see the unwillingness in the Omega’s eyes but he also acknowledged his want to help. Putting on the shirt he’s been holding in his hand, he approached the bed and sat in front of Jimin, placing one had at the back of the older’s neck and pressing their foreheads together.

“You know I love you, right?” he whispered softly.

Jimin nodded as a single tear rolled down his soft pink cheek.

“And you know I’d never do anything you don’t want me to. Jungkook may be part of our relationship now but you’re my first Omega, Jiminie. If you don’t want me to go you only have to tell me”

“NO!” Jimin jumped slightly “I-I want you to go to him. It’s just…”

Taehyung cut him off by pressing their lips together in a sweet kiss.

“I’ll…I’ll just call Hobi hyung and ask him if I can go there. You can bring Kookie here. I just…want you to call me and tell me how he’s doing” Jimin smiled softly at him as the younger brushed his tears away with his thumbs and smiled to himself.

“Of course. Anything you want, baby”

Tae gave the Omega’s forehead a final kiss and moved quickly to the door.

“I’ll see you soon Jiminie. I love you”

“I love you too. Take care of our bunny”

* * *

Hoseok’s loud laughed was filling their kitchen as they were eating their breakfast, Yoongi telling him stories -mostly embarrassing- of when he first met Seokjin and Namjoon, when Hoseok’s phone rang.

Trying his best to calm down and collect himself so he could talk, he looked at the screen and saw Jimin’s name on it.

“Oh, Jiminie is calling. I guess his heat is over” he said to no one in particular before picking up.

“Hello~?”

_“H-Hi hyung”_

“Hey, Jiminie! How’re you feeling? Is your heat over?”

_“Um yeah, I’m ok…Hyung? Is…is it ok if I come over?”_

Hoseok furrowed his eyebrows and looked at Yoongi for a second.

“Of course Minnie. Is everything alright?”

_“Yeah, everything’s fine. I’ll tell you the rest when I’m there. Thank you again hyung”_

“No problem Jiminie. I’ll see you soon”

He hang up the phone and placed it back on the table.

“What did he want?” Yoongi asked.

“He asked if he could come over”

Yoongi lifted an eyebrow at that “Come over? Didn’t he finish his heat like yesterday or something?”

“Yeah, he did. That’s why I’m concerned. Shouldn’t he be in bed cuddling with Tae eating ice-cream right now?”

“He should. Whatever happened try and calm him down babe”

“Obviously” the younger giggled “that’s why I’m here”

Yoongi hummed and smiled slightly before standing up.

“Well I have to go. I’m meeting with Namjoon to finish his track, hopefully, today. I’ll try to come home as soon as possible”

“Don’t worry about it. Have fun with Namjoon”

Hoseok saw his Alpha out the door with a bright heart-shaped smile and a kiss that started out as sweet and innocent and would have remained sweet and innocent if not for Yoongi’s hand groping his ass.

With Yoongi gone and Jimin soon on his way there, Hoseok decided to do some cleaning. The house was almost always spotless because Yoongi was barely home during the weekdays and Hoseok could turn into kind of a cleaning freak when he was nervous, much less now that he was planning on seducing Yoongi when the Alpha’s rut heats in the near future.

About an hour into his cleaning routine the doorbell rang.

He walked over to the entrance of the house and opened the door to reveal a pink head and soft puffy face.

“Hey Minnie. Come on in”

Jimin walked inside without answering, leaving his shoes and jacket at the entrance, and immediately headed for the couch where he brought his knees to his chest and buried his face in his arms.

Hoseok watched the whole scene unfold and he didn’t need any words to know that something was wrong. He moved to the kitchen quickly and left some milk to heat up to make some hot chocolate for the younger, while he retrieved a green fluffy blanket from the bedroom and wrapped it around Jimin.

He returned to the couch when the hot chocolate was done and passed a mug to the younger Omega, who sighed softly at the warmth in his hands.

“What’s wrong Jiminie? Did something happen? Did Taehyung do anything to you?”

Jimin shook his head but Hoseok could see his slightly puffy, red eyes that suggested the younger had been crying.

“Come on Minie, I can’t help you if you don’t tell me what’s bothering you”

“Jungookie…went into h-heat”

“Alright. But I still don’t see the problem in that”

Jimin took a sip out of his mug and sighed, staring at the black tv screen on the wall in front of him.

“Jin hyung messaged Tae this morning saying that Jungkook was going in heat”

Oh no. Hoseok didn’t like where this was going.

“Tae went over to see how Kookie is doing but I know he’ll want to help him even if all three of us agreed to take things slow for Kookie’s sake. So I told Tae I’d…get out of the house so he can take care of him”

The younger’s face dropped but he didn’t allow the tears to fall. Hoseok scooted closer and wrapped his arms around Jimin, squeezing him tightly.

“Aw Jiminie”

“It’s ok, really, I don’t mind Taehyungie helping Kookie with his heat. It’s just that I’m very sensitive after my heats and it’s hard for me to be away from Tae right now”

“I know baby, it’s ok. You can stay here for as long as you want. I’ll kick Yoongi out and we’ll cuddle on the bed and watch Goblin and finish all the ice-cream in the freezer. How does that sound?”

Jimin laughed at his hyung’s words and nodded, feeling himself relax. He really didn’t feel bad for letting Taehyung help Jungkook. It was just his Omega wolf wanting his Alpha close because he thought he was being abandoned.

He really hopes he’ll be able to relax and calm his wolf before he loses his mind.

* * *

It took the Alpha 25 minutes to get to the couple’s house because of the heavy traffic. He kept messaging Seokjin, asking how Jungkook was doing and letting him know how far away he was.

Once he arrived, he parked the car randomly and quickly jumped out, sprinting to the door. He could already smell the faint scent of vanilla coming from under the door and when Seokjin opened the door for him, he had to take a step back because of the strong smell.

Seokjin stared knowingly at him and nodded.

“Yeah. It’s that bad”

Taehyung was having trouble breathing at this point, the sweet vanilla smell too strong in his nostrils.

“C-Can I…go to him?”

“That’s why you’re here, right?”

Seokjin stepped aside to make room for the younger to enter the house and followed him while he was walking slowly, almost cautiously, towards the source of the strong scent.

“He woke up with a headache and said he was feeling too hot. At first, I thought it was just a passing flu but Namjoon noticed the strong scent and before we knew it Jungkook was folded in half clenching his belly. To be honest I wouldn’t have contacted you but…he asked me to”

The last sentence made Taehyung’s feet stop on the spot.

_Jungkook had asked for him?_

The Alpha looks back at Seokjin with wide eyes, as if waiting for an explanation but it never came. Instead, the Beta smiled and pushed him gently towards the closed door of Jungkook’s room.

“I’ll leave you two alone for a bit, while I grab some water for Jungkook”

“Hyung?” Tae questioned with his hand on the door handle “Isn’t Jungkook on heat suppressants? Why did he go in heat?”

“Honestly I don’t know Tae. I think…I think he stopped taking them when you made your relationship official. I tried to give him a pill as soon as it hit him but he didn’t want to take it. He said he wanted you”

Taehyung sighed and opened the door slowly.

The first thing he noticed when he cracked open the door was the smell. Jungkook always smelled sweet but right now the intensity of it was just…ridiculous. The irony was that under all the intoxicating vanilla smell, there was this faint smell of freshly baked cookies that brought Taehyung back to the days when he was a little kid and his mum would make him chocolate chip cookies.

The second thing he noticed was the writhing form on the bed. The Omega was only in his underwear, sweaty and hot, the sheets under him soaked in sweat and what the Alpha thought was slick, and sporting a very obvious boner.

Taehyung felt like he could go crazy just from that smell but then Jungkook’s whimpers reached his ears and he had to take a deep breath, his hand squeezing around the door handle, to compose himself.

“Jungkook?”

Bambi eyes turned and looked at him, gaze locking with his.

“H-Hyung…”

“Hey bunny. How are you feeling?”

The Alpha stepped towards the bed cautiously, his eyes never leaving Jungkook’s form.

“It h-hurts”

“I know it does baby”

Taehyung sat on the edge of the bed, next to Jungkook, and ran his hand through the younger’s brown hair. The Omega leaned towards his touch, moaning softly, and moved to lay his head on the Alpha’s lap, burying his face between his legs with a cute little whine that made Tae laugh.

“How’s Jiminie hyung?” came Jungkook’s muffled voice.

“Jiminie is fine bunny”

Taehyung spend a couple of minutes just running his hands through soft strands of hair and softly rubbing Jungkook’s shoulders and upper back.

“Kookie we need to talk now that you’re not fully in heat”

“About what?”

“I need to know what you want me to do Kookie. I know we agreed we wouldn’t do anything too intimate for you yet but I want you to tell me what you want”

“I-I I want y-you…Alpha…please”

Taehyung gulped audibly and stared at Jungkook’s back.

“Yeah…I figured you would”

The Alpha pushed the younger off his lap and held him by the shoulders at arm’s length, looking right in his eyes.

“Listen to me bunny. You’re giving in to your wolf right now because you feel desperate and needy. I want you to take a deep breath and snap out of it so we can talk about this, otherwise I’ll let Jin hyung take care of you and you’ll see me and Jiminie again when your heat is over”

His words held empty threats. He would never leave his cute little bunny to suffer like this but if they were to do anything in the following days, then he needed the other’s full consent.

The Omega’s eyes started glistening and before he knew it tears were rolling down his rosy cheeks. Taehyung cooed and placed his palms against the younger’s cheeks, bringing their faces closer.

“Don’t cry, baby. Come on now I need you to calm down. Deep breaths Kookie”

The Omega took two deep breaths and shuddered visibly but managed to calm down a bit.

“Hyung…you s-scent…I w-want…”

“Ok come here, baby”

The Alpha pulled Jungkook to sit on his lap and wrapped his arms around him, burying their faces in each other’s necks.

“Jiminie is at Hoseok’s place. I’ll take you to my place regardless of what you decide because I want to take care of you. But whether you want me to help you or not is completely up to you. Do you understand bunny?”

The younger nodded.

“I’ll message Jin hyung to come up and pack a bag for you ok? I’ll message him, I’m not going anywhere”

The Alpha took out his phone from his pocket and send Seokjin a message. A minute later the Beta knocked softly on the door and entered without waiting for an answer.

“Hyung can you please make a bag for Kookie? I’ll take him home”

The oldest man froze in place for a second.

“Are you sure Tae? Did he agree to you-”

“I’m not going to help him like that, hyung. Not if he doesn’t ask me to on a clearer mind. I’ll just take care of him. Make sure he has everything he needs”

Taehyung’s arms around the Omega tightened and the latter rubbed his face against the Alpha’s chest. Seokjin seemed to like the young Alpha’s answer so he moved around the room and started making the bag.

“Can you also please drive us home? I don’t really want to drive in this state”

“Yes no problem”

Silence filled the room for the next few minutes, broken only by the sound of Jungkook’s whimpers.

“Ok. Bag’s ready. I’m going to bring the car to the front” Seokjin said before walking out of the room, Jungkook’s bag in hand, and left them alone for a while.

Taehyung gently rubbed Jungkook’s bag and kissed his head.

“Come on bunny. You’re coming with me”

“W-we’re…going h-home?”

The younger looked up and locked his bambi eyes with Taehyung’s dark ones, the Alpha getting lost in his gaze.

“Yes Jungkookie, we’re going home”

Taehyung manoeuvred the Omega so the younger could wrap his legs around his waist. Jungkook wrapped his arms around the other’s neck, face hidden in the silver-haired man’s neck -right where his scent gland is- and whined, while Taehyung placed his big palms under a soft bum and made sure Jungkook wouldn’t fall as he stood up.

The younger male, clad in only his underwear, held on tightly to the Alpha and whined softly at every move the older made and every slight shift of his hands on the soft flesh of his ass.

Seokjin drove them to Taehyung’s place and left only after making sure Jungkook was really fine. He’d never seen his younger brother like this. Clinging to someone so bad. Throughout the whole ride while Seokjin and Taehyung made small talk, Jungkook was wrapped like a koala around the young Alpha.

It wasn’t easy leaving him alone with an Alpha, even if it was Taehyung, but inside he knew that no harm would come to his brother. So he got them some much-needed groceries and left them alone.

“Hyung…I-I want you to-“ A shudder interrupted Jungkook’s sentence and he clung tighter to Taehyung.

“What do you need Kookie?”

“T-take me to bed…”

“Bunny…are you sure? I don’t want to do anything you’ll-“

“Hyung” Jungkook placed his hands on either side of the older’s face and locked eyes “take me to bed”

His voice was not shaking and as much as Tae knew he shouldn’t, he couldn’t resist. It was already a miracle that he managed to hold himself back all this time. But now he had to focus on Jungkook and Jungkook only.

“Ok. Yeah let’s go”

* * *

_“Hello?”_

“Hyung hi”

_“What’s wrong Hoseokie? Everything ok? How’s Jimin?”_

 “Nothing’s wrong. Jiminie is fine. Everything is fine. I just…”

_“Yeah…”_

“I just wanted to ask when you’ll be home”

_“Honestly I don’t know babe. I may spend the night at Namjoons’ to be honest. We still have work to do”_

“Oh…ok…are you-are you feeling ok?”

_“Yeah I feel fine. A bit tired with a headache but I’m ok. Why?”_

“Nothing don’t worry haha. Anyway, have fun and make sure to eat something”

_“I will baby”_

“Ok. Bye then”

_“Hoseok. I love you”_

“I love you too”

Hoseok placed his phone back on the bed and turned to Jimin, who was looking at him with wide eyes, and sighed.

“Why didn’t you tell him?”

“I couldn’t Jimin”

“Why not?”

“Because it’s…weird. I can’t just tell him out of the blue that I want to spend his rut with him”

“Why not?”

“*sigh* I’m embarrassed…can we just drop it and get back to the movie?”

“Yeah sure”

It was around 1 in the morning when Hoseok called Yoongi after Jimin’s endless hours of nagging and questions. Yoongi was still at Namjoon’s place, finishing his track, which meant probably neither Alpha would go home that night.

Hoseok didn’t mind really. Jimin was great company and he’d missed his friend so he was glad it’d be only them tonight.

Both Omegas settled back under the covers and Jimin pressed play on their movie. After a few minutes of silence Jimin spoke softly.

“Taehyung must be taking care of Kookie now”

“Jimin-ah we talked about this. You both love Jungkook and you gave Taehyung your permission. I know you’re still recovering but if you really feel that bad then just call Tae and tell him to stop. You’re still his first Omega and he’ll listen to you no matter what”

“I just feel…left out I guess. To be honest I’d really want to be there with them right now but I don’t want to overwhelm Kookie”

Hoseok wrapped his arms around the younger and hugged him tightly.

“We’ll call them in the morning ok? At least you can see them and be assured that everything is ok”

Jimin hummed softly and closed his eyes. The bed was comfortable and Hoseok was warm so it was easy for him to fall asleep and forget about his mates for now. He’d see them in the morning.

* * *

Taehyung laid Jungkook on the bed gently and climbed over him. He captured the younger’s soft lips in a heated kiss as his hands roamed over his body.

“Before anything happens answer me this. Do you want me to use a condom?”

Jungkook shook his head “No no no condoms! I want your cum Alpha. I need it”

Taehyung sighed and shook the younger slightly. He didn’t like using his Alpha voice but… “Jungkook snap out of it! This is important! Do you want me to use a condom?!”

Large dark glassy eyes locked with his own and searched for something. Jungkook took his time now and looked at the Alpha’s eyes. Eventually he shook his head no.

“I…I trust you hyung”

“Ok baby. You lay down and relax. Let Alpha do the work”

Jungkook’s body was a bit more muscular than a usual Omega’s form but he still had all those pretty characteristics that make Alphas go crazy. The small waist, rounded hips, big thighs and soft ass were present, the only thing missing was the soft belly that was replaced by hard abs. It made something in Taehyung stir, wanting to get rid of those abs and put a soft rounded belly in their place.

But now was not the time for this.

Jungkook was writhing under him and moved his lower body, rutting against the thigh pressed between his legs. His underwear was soaked in slick and Taehyung’s pants would soon meet the same fate.

“Alpha…please I need you”

“Shhh let me do my job bunny”

The Alpha smirked and kissed along Jungkook’s jaw and down his neck, taking a few seconds to lick and suck at the skin above his scent gland and leaving a large hickey there. His lips moved further down the Omega’s chest where he left random hickeys here and there, biting softly on flushed skin and making the younger moan loudly.

He continued his journey down until he reached the top of Jungkook’s underwear. He hooked his thumbs at the side of the material and looked at the brunet, silently asking if he could continue. The other nodded and the Alpha slowly pulled down the soaked underwear revealing the Omega’s flushed erect cock that bounced against his lower belly.

“Hyung…I need you…now”

“Don’t worry Kookie I’ve got you”

Taehyung rubbed the Omega’s thighs lovingly and took his erection in his mouth, easily swallowing it whole. Jungkook moaned and buried his hands in the Alpha’s silver hair, keeping him in place. Taehyung bobbed his head up and down slowly, making eye contact with the younger taking in every twitch of muscle on his face and body.

Soon after, he released Jungkook’s erection from his mouth with a pop.

“Turn over bunny”

Jungkook was quick to comply as he quickly laid on his stomach. Taehyung rubbed the slim waist and wide hips tenderly, making the younger moan, before roughly pulling the Omega’s hips flush against his own. He bend over, licking and biting at Jungkook’s earlobe teasingly.

“I’m gonna fuck you so hard and knot you until I’m sure you’re filled with my pups but first-” he slapped the Omega’s ass hard, making him moan loudly, and pulled back to look at the slightly reddened ass cheek “I’m going to get a taste of that sweet ass”

Jungkook was close to losing it and Taehyung’s words and actions only added fuel to the fire.

The Alpha spread the cheeks in front of him and was rewarded with the magical sight of Jungkook’s hole leaking slick.

“Jiminie tastes a bit like oranges. I wonder how you taste baby” the silver-haired man smirked to himself.

A tongue breaching his tight walls and made Jungkook writhe and moan. His strong thighs clenching and ass pushing back against the Alpha’s mouth. Taehyung’s tongue was working magic in him but he wanted more.

“H-hyung…your fingers”

“You want my fingers baby?” Taehyung asked with his face still buried between the Omega’s cheeks.

Jungkook nodded and immediately felt two long fingers penetrate him along with the Alpha’s warm tongue. He moaned and whined and cried as the fingers stretched him open, slick dripping down his thighs in rivers and pooling at the dips his knees created on the mattress.

“You think you’re ready for my cock baby?”

“Ngh ye-hah oh”

“Is that a yes bunny?”

“C-cock”

Jungkook was completely immersed in his heat by now, unable to form any coherent words other than _cock, cum_ and _Alpha_ , with sweat dripping from his temples and his back and his strong vanilla scent filling the room.

Taehyung buried his fingers to the knuckles and pressed hard against the Omega’s sweet spot making him come for the first time that night. The young male was so worked up and horny that a single push against his prostate was enough for him to come undone. The Alpha was quick to fill his mouth with the excessive slick running out of the younger’s hole, savouring the sweet taste, a groan emerging from the back of his throat.

He straightened up, removing his tongue and fingers, making the brunet whine, and placed a large hand between his shoulder blades and pushed down, making Jungkook extend his arms in front of him and press his chest against the mattress, keeping his ass in the air. It was quite an uncomfortable position since he wasn’t very flexible but his mind was only focused on his Alpha right now and not his comfort.

“You know what’s funny, bunny? _You_ taste like cookies and _I_ happen to loooove cookies. I’ll have so much fun devouring your sweet slick in the future. I wish Jiminie was here to taste you too”

“Ji-Jimin…-min..” Jungkook moaned against the sheets at the mention of his other boyfriend.

The Alpha placed a hard slap on his ass cheek and grabbed his hair, yanking him back so the Omega was sitting on his lap, sweaty back pressed against a hard broad chest, and growled in his ear.

“You’re thinking of Jimin when my cock is so close to your ass?” Tae made a circling motion to rub his erection against the Omega’s wet ass “Jimin is not here now Jungkookie. Your mine! But my first Omega wanted you to know that he’s willing to share my knot with you”

“A-alpha…”

“Are you aroused, bunny? Does me talking dirty to you make you all wet?”

“A-a-alpha…p-pleas-se…c-cock…”

Taehyung laughed against his neck, placing an open-mouthed kiss to his scent gland before standing up to take off all of his clothes. As soon as the Alpha’s warmth left him, Jungkook started crying for his him, bending over to bury his face between his forearms and presenting himself with wide open legs.

“I’m right here sweetheart” Taehyung rubbed his thighs softly and placed a kiss on his left cheek.

“Alpha,..a-alpha c-cock…please…I-I need y-your c-cum”

“Shh it’s ok baby I’ll give you my cock”

The young Alpha wrapped his hand around his erect cock and gave it a few hard tugs before placing himself behind Jungkook again, sliding his fat Alpha cock between his ass cheeks to cover it with slick to make the ride easier. He spend these few seconds to admire the sight before him and he felt his dick twitch against the Omega’s soft ass.

Slowly and cautiously he pushed the head of his cock inside Jungkook’s hole and gave him a moment to adjust before pushing further in.

“You’re so tight baby” he groaned “You sure you weren’t lying when you told us you’re not a virgin?”

He wasn’t expecting an answer because he trusted Jungkook not lie to them about something so serious, but an answer came none the less in the form of Jungkook’s shaking head.

Taehyung took his time fucking Jungkook, thrusting deep and sharp, making sure the Omega came multiple times to calm his heat, and kissing his tears away. They’d been there for about 5 hours now, both of them covered in sweat and cum, and every time his Omega needed attention, Taehyung tried to delay his knot for as long as he could for Jungkook’s sake but it was becoming unbearable at this point.

“Bunny…agh…hah…hah I’m gonna…hah…knot you…I can’t hold it back anymore…”

Jungkook’s eyes opened wide at the Alpha’s words and he started writhing, shaking his head sharply.

“N-no…Alpha please…no…”

Taehyung stopped moving and immediately pulled out of the young brunet, thinking he hurt him somehow, and turned him around, pulling him into a warm hug on his lap.

“I’m sorry bunny. I’m sorry. Tell me what I did sweetheart, I’m so sorry”

Jungkook buried his face in the crook of the Alpha’s neck and breathed in his scent, crying softly, not caring about the cum between them.

“Y-you didn’t do a-anything. It’s just…I-I’ve never t-taken a k-knot before…I’m s-scared” his cries intensified and the arms around his waist tightened.

“Aw baby, it’s ok. It’s ok”

“It’s not” Jungkook said between hiccups “I-I should h-have told you s-sooner…I-I want your knot but I’m s-scared…P-please don’t be m-mad”

“Bunny listen to me. I’m not mad. Taking a knot for the first time can be scary but we’ll get through it at your own pace ok? This is all for you. Your decisions, your limits, your pleasure. We’ll take our time”

Jungkook felt so thankful to have such a good and understanding Alpha but something inside him was shouting at him.

_You’re worthless. You can’t even take your Alpha’s knot. You big crybaby. You denied your Alpha his release._

They took a few moments to calm down. Jungkook crying softly against Taehyung’s skin and the Alpha’s cock still fully erect and flushed, pressed under his ass.

In the silence and darkness of the room where only their heavy breathing and hiccups could be heard, Jungkook softly kissed the Alpha’s jaw, making him jump a little unexpectedly and moan later, and lifted his hips slightly to allow Taehyung’s cock to appear between them. He moved his hand between them, caressing every curve of his Alpha’s cum covered chest until he reached his dripping cock.

“Kookie…you don’t have to…I can take care of it”

The brunet pressed his forehead against the Alpha’s shoulder and shook his head softly.

“I w-want to”

His delicate fingers wrapped around the silver-haired man’s cock, making him throw his head back and moan loudly like an animal. Jungkook lifted his head to take in the beautiful sight of his Alpha’s thick, sweaty neck before turning his attention back to their laps.

The older’s moans and groans made his hand movement more confident as he moved up and down the Alpha’s thick cock. It took less than 5 minutes until Taehyung was a shuddering mess against him.

“Jungkook…hah…hah…I’m gonna c-cum”

Jungkook’s hand around the hard member tightened slightly and moved faster, while his lips danced along his Alpha’s jaw and neck, leaving red bruises on their path.

“Come for me Alpha” he whispered in his ear and that was Tae’s undoing.

The Alpha growled loudly as the knot at the base of his cock formed fully and thick strings of cum landed on their chests, mixing with Jungkook’s cum. The sight was so hot that it had Jungkook coming untouched again in seconds, cum landing on the Alpha’s dick.

The Omega kept a tight hold around the knot, trying to mimic a tight hole, and he let Taehyung bite down and kiss his skin until he was satisfied.

The feeling was amazing and he felt his heat break a bit for the time being.

“Alpha?”

The man in question took a few moments to breathe heavily and collect himself before answering.

“I love you so much bunny…so so much…I’m so lucky to have you”

Jungkook blushed at his Alpha’s sweet words and pulled him with him as he fell back against the sheets. Taehyung wrapped his arms around him and pulled him so he was partly laying on his chest, playing with sweaty brown hair as Jungkook slowly fell asleep.

Taehyung was tired and he knew he needed to sleep but he couldn’t help but think of what happened earlier. He knew Jungkook trusted him but he had to help him overcome his fear of being knotted.

And he knew exactly how to do it.

Reaching over to the nightstand he grabbed his phone. It was quite late -or rather quite early in the morning- but that didn’t stop him from texting the person he needed.

 

**_To Jiminie:_ **

_Hey baby. I’m just letting you know that Jungkook’s fine. We’re both fine. He’s asleep now so he can’t talk but…I want to ask you something Jimin._

 

It took less than 2 minutes before the older Omega replied back.

 

**_From Jiminie:_ **

_What’s wrong? Do you need me to get you anything?_

**_To Jiminie:_ **

_No we have food. I just wanted to ask if you can come over._

**_From Jiminie:_ **

_But…Kookie’s heat is not over yet._

**_To Jiminie:_ **

_I know but I need your help Jiminie_

**_From Jiminie:_ **

_My help?_

**_To Jiminie:_ **

_Jungkookie’s afraid of being knotted. He broke down. Starting crying. I didn’t knot him but he needs to get over this fear and you’re his only chance of help baby_

**_From Jiminie:_ **

_…_

_I’ll be there first thing in the morning. Get some sleep until then._

**_To Jiminie:_ **

_Thank you baby_

_I love you_

**_From Jiminie:_ **

_I love you too Alpha_

 

Taehyung smiled as he turned off his phone and placed it back on the nightstand.

Everything will be fine once Jimin’s here and they’ll all get to spend these intimate days together.

He wrapped his arms around Jungkook, who moaned softly at the warmth, and placed a soft kiss on his head before closing his eyes and falling asleep, his two beautiful Omegas the only thing in his dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas my lovely babes <3 <3  
> I hope your holidays are going great and that you got a lot of nice presents :D


	18. Get over it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a terrible case of writer's block and procrastination these past few weeks and it's driving me crazy! ლ(▀̿̿Ĺ̯̿̿▀̿ლ)  
> This took me sooooo long to write and I hate to keep you guys waiting :(

“That’s not going to work Namjoon”

“Well then what would you suggest hyung?”

“*sigh* I say we work on the melody again from scratch. You said you wanted this track to be emotional but…I’m not really feeling it. Lyrics are great but I think the melody could get better”

“Ok…but I need a break first. I’m so hungry”

Namjoon stood up from his chair while Yoongi leaned back in the couch of the younger Alpha’s studio. They’d been working on this track for a month now because Namjoon wanted it to be _perfect_. The pair’s anniversary of 2 years was close and Namjoon was apparently planning a big surprise for his mate and everything had to be on point.

Namjoon opened his studio’s door and the smell of kimchi jjigae filled the room, making both Alphas sniff the air and rush out of the room, following the amazing aroma.

The smell led them to the kitchen were Seokjin was adding the last ingredients to the stew and turned the heat off. The Beta smiled when he felt his mate’s hands on his waist and a strong chest press against his back.

“Took you long enough. You guys have barely left the studio since last night. I was just about to come drag you by the ears to feed you. You boys are more stubborn than pups when it comes to your music”

Namjoon giggled softly against the Beta’s neck and placed kisses all the way up to his mate’s ear.

“You love us though”

“Mmm debatable” the oldest shrugged which earned him a soft bite on his neck.

While the pair was enjoying their moment, Yoongi sat on one of the chairs on the table and ran a hand through his hair. He rolled up his sleeves, unbuttoned the top few buttons of his shirt and used his hand as a fan for his face.

“You alright there, Yoongi hyung?”

“Yeah I’m fine. Can you just turn the heat down a bit? It’s too hot in here”

Namjoon and Seokjin shared a quick look as the latter placed plates on the table and the young Alpha disappeared into the living room for a while.

The trio ate the delicious food the Beta made and talked about stuff, Yoongi constantly shifting in his chair.

“How are things with Hoseokie, Yoongi?” Seokjin asked.

“Fine. We haven’t quite gone back to our old habits yet but we’re both trying our best”

“Hmm…and what about…other things?” the Beta smirked at him and earned a light kick from Namjoon under the table.

“What are you talking about hyung?”

“Well considering the circumstances I think you have to know and I’m pretty sure Hoseok hasn’t talked to you yet, otherwise I would know but-“

“Jinnie don’t-” the younger Alpha tried to interfere,

“Hoseok wants to spend your rut with you”

Yoongi’s hand banged against the table, the chopsticks rolling on the table, and a long silence followed. Namjoon was staring at the older with wide eyes while Seokjin continued to eat his food completely unbothered and with a slight smirk on his lips.

“W-what makes you say that?” the Alpha addressed Seokjin eventually.

“He told us himself. And I think the timing is good too”

“Timing? What timing? What do you mean?”

“Hyung” Namjoon spoke up carefully “you’re sweating”

Yoongi wiped his damp forehead with the back of his hand “Yeah because the heat is on full. I told you to turn it down”

“The heat is not on Yoongi. You’re in pre-rut”

“The fuck you on about? I’m not in pre-rut!”

“Well no, you’re in pre-rut and denial” Seokjin teased.

Yoongi buried his face in his hands and grunted loudly. As if to prove his friends right, a sharp pain like burning fire inside him made the Alpha clench his chest.

_I can’t be in rut. It’s too early. I still have two weeks._

“I’d suggest calling Hoseok and letting him know. He seemed pretty excited when we were discussing this and I think-“

“I can’t do this” Yoongi interrupted the Beta. “I can’t do this to him. I don’t even know if he’s spent a rut with an Alpha before. I can’t do this to him after all he’s been through”

The Alpha just kept rumbling and rumbling until the large palm of Seokjin’s hand made contact with his cheek.

“SEOKJIN!”

“Shush Joonie. He needs to wake up and realise that neither he nor Hoseok are babies anymore.  Hoseok made a choice and as his mate you need to respect that, Yoongi. We’ve talked about this before. Stop treating him like a porcelain doll. What happened happened and there’s nothing you can do to change it so just focus on moving on and give your Omega what he wants and deserves!”

The silence that followed was thick but appreciated. Yoongi’s gaze focused on the plate of food in front of him while Seokjin’s eyes were burning holes in his face and Namjoon looked between both of them, all the while holding the back of the Beta’s chair tightly, ready to push it back in case Yoongi snapped at his mate because of the slap.

No-one was ready to break the quietness in the room yet but then Seokjin’s phone rang from the kitchen. The Beta got up with a sigh to answer it and left the two Alphas alone, hoping they won’t tear each other’s throats.

Namjoon’s eyes never left Yoongi as if waiting for something to happen.

And something did. Just not what he was expecting.

All of a sudden Yoongi’s head lowers, his blond bangs hiding his eyes, and the younger felt the change in the air around them before he saw the single tear that ran down the blond’s cheek.

“Y-Yoongi hyung-“

“He’s right. Of course he’s right. When is Kim Seokjin not right? I’ve been treating Hoseok like a baby because I didn’t want to push him into anything but I never stopped to actually consider what he wants. I’m so stupid”

Yoongi buried his face in his hands as more tears fell but he refused to let any sound escape his mouth. In his pre-rut state he felt his pride broken after Seokjin’s scolding and he just wanted a hole to open in the ground and shallow him up.

A couple of minutes passed before the Beta came back in the room and took in the image before him. He didn’t linger too much on it, instead taking a sit next to Namjoon again, placing Yoongi’s phone in front of the Alpha across him.

“Hobi just called. Said you weren’t answering your phone. Apparently Taehyung called Jimin and asked him to go to their apartment. He left early in the morning which means that Hoseok is alone”

“Hyung, I suggest you go home and talk about this with Hoseok” Namjoon said.

Yoongi took a few deep breaths to calm down and nodded. “Yeah I’ll do that” He grabbed his phone and went to put on his jacket and shoes, leaving the couple’s house in a few minutes and hurrying through the streets of Seoul to get back to his apartment.

Truth be told, he wasn’t really looking forward to having a conversation like this with Hoseok but his friends were right. Neither he nor Hoseok were babies anymore and he needed to move on eventually.

The Alpha gripped the steering wheel tightly as he felt a burning pain in his abdomen and groaned for what felt like the 100th time in the past 15 minutes. Throughout the whole ride he kept thinking of what he should say to Hoseok, if he should go along with what the Omega wants or if he should just go to a hotel and lock himself there alone for a week until his rut was over. He was thinking of every single thing that he could face or that could go wrong.

But nothing prepared him for what he actually faced at home.

By the time he reached his apartment door, Yoongi was a sweaty mess and his skin was burning and he had a terrible terrible boner that hurt even from the shift of his pants as he walked. When he opened the door everything seemed normal. The house in its usual state of people-live-in-here messiness, food on the table that the two Omegas probably ate earlier and the subtle smell of Hoseok’s coffee scent mixed with his musky one.

But it was quiet.

Too quiet.

And that was not something he was used to after Hoseok moved in.

The first thing he did was take off his shoes and jacket and turn off the heat in the house because his skin felt so hot you could probably fry an egg on it.

“Hoseok?” he called out for the younger but didn’t receive any response. His mind knew that probably nothing was wrong but his instincts were going crazy from the absence of his mate and he started looking around the house, checking the living room and kitchen first.

He started walking towards the bedroom next, fully unbuttoning his shirt and leaving it open on the way. The bedroom door was closed and the smell coming from inside seemed so sweet to Yoongi’s Alpha nature that a low growl escaped his throat. He opened the door and froze there for a moment just…staring.

In front of him, standing next to the bed, as if from a dream, was an orange haired Hoseok in the Alpha’s oversized green sweater (that looked absolutely huge on him), a leather choker decorating the caramel skin of his neck and one leg on the bed as the Omega’s hands were sliding a striped sock up the length of his calf.

The Omega, obviously caught off guard, stared back at the Alpha with wide eyes and a heart-shaped smile but before he had the chance to talk, Yoongi closed the door.

The younger stood there shocked and confused and moved towards the door, trying to open it only for it to be closed at his face again.

“Hyung what are you doing? Open the door”

Hoseok tried pulling again at the doorknob but the door wasn’t moving.

“Hyung this is ridiculous open the door! Jin hyung told me you’re starting your rut, you can’t keep this door closed forever”

Once again the door didn’t move much under the Omega’s pulling and Hoseok was starting to get frustrated.

“Yoongi open this damn door!”

“No”

“What do you mean no? What’s wrong? We promised to tell each other everything”

“Did we Hoseok? Interesting for you to say that”

The statement made the Omega stop and pull his hands from the doorknob, staring at the door as if he could see Yoongi through it. A few seconds later the door opened and the Alpha leaned against the doorframe, his shirt now forgotten on the floor.

“If we promised to tell each other everything then why did I learn about your little plans from our friends instead of you?”

Hoseok was staring at him wide-eyed.

“W-What?”

“Your plans of spending my rut with me without even informing me”

“I…I didn’t think you would m-mind” the Omega said shyly and turned his gaze to the floor.

“It’s not a case of if I mind or not Hoseok, it’s a case of you just decided not to tell me anything and you just assumed that I’d be fine with it. Well let me tell you that I’m not ok with this, Hoseok! I don’t even know if you’ve spend a rut with an Alpha before or how you respond to it” the Alpha was getting a bit more aggressive by the second and honestly Hoseok was starting to get a bit scared.

And maybe a little bit aroused.

“Jin hyung said a lot of things. He said that after what…after what happened I keep treating you like a baby and I’m too scared to even touch you. And he’s right, you know” Yoongi took a few steps closer to the younger “I am afraid to touch you. I am afraid to hug you. I am afraid to kiss you. I am afraid to make love to you. Because every time I do I’m afraid I’ll wake up memories you want to forget and you’ll pull away from me and reject me and just the thought of it hurts like hell and I can’t deal with it”

The air was thick with their scents around them and Hoseok was visibly shivering, not daring to lift his gaze. Yoongi closed the distance between them in two steps, he wrapped one of his arms around the Omega’s waist and used the other to tilt Hoseok’s head up. The eyes that met his were a bit red and glassy with unshed tears but the rest of the Omega’s face betrayed no emotion.

The Alpha’s big hand cupped a soft cheek and he leaned his forehead against the younger’s, breathing in his scent and feeling at home.

“Hoseok…when I look at you, I see my whole world…and that scares the shit out of me”

A sound that none of them had ever heard before leaves Hoseok’s mouth and Yoongi doesn’t know why but his first instinct is to pull the younger as close as possible and bury his face against the Omega’s neck and scent him. Which he does, because the sounds won’t stop and it’s making Yoongi desperate to protect and calm his Omega.

They stay like this, pressed against each other, Yoongi’s nose on Hoseok’s scent gland and the Omega shivering in his embrace and it takes Yoongi a few moments to actually realize what’s happening.

Slowly pulling away, he places a soft kiss on the Omega’s forehead and guides his orange clad head towards his own scent gland so Hoseok can properly scent him.

“Hoseok…baby, you’re doing Omega calls”

“N-No I’m n-not” came the younger’s muffled shivering voice and the Alpha chuckled.

“Yes you are baby. It’s ok, I’m here. I’m sorry for upsetting you, Seok-seok, you know I didn’t mean to. I just…spending a rut with an unmated Alpha is something not all Omegas can handle if they’re not in heat. I just want you to be absolutely sure about this”

It took a few moments but eventually Hoseok nodded and his body became absolute jelly in Yoongi’s arms. By now the Alpha was so hot he was actually producing heat and the thin layer of sweat on his face and neck doubled his thick musky scent and made Hoseok feel drunk.

The Omega’s arms wrapped around the Alpha’s neck in a vice grip and he nuzzled the older’s neck before placing sweet kisses along the side of his neck and jaw.

Yoongi shivered under the feeling of his Omega’s lips on his skin and another wave of fire run through his body as a warning that they should probably hurry.

“Yoongi” the Omega didn’t stop the nuzzling and kisses as he spoke softly “I trust you…please…it’s been so long baby…I miss your hands on my body”

The Alpha groaned and his grip on the green sweater Hoseok was wearing was strong enough to rip it if he wanted.

A delicate hand made its way down his body, past his burning chest and sweaty abs and came to a stop at the top of the Alpha’s pants.

“Don’t hold yourself back, hyung. Just let go”

The Omega nipped at the older’s earlobe and whispered in his ear “Use me…I want you to destroy me Alpha”

The words barely left his mouth before he was lifted off his feet and thrown on the bed. Yoongi took off his pants and underwear simultaneously, Hoseok’s eyes on him the whole time, and kneeled on the bed.

He pulled off the half-worn sock on the Omega’s leg and basically ripped the sweater and leather choker off the younger’s body with a loud, possessive growl.

“You want me to destroy you Omega?” Yoongi positioned himself between Hoseok’s legs, rubbing his hands up the Omega’s thighs and marveling at his naked body all spread out for him.

“You want to be my little slut? Want me to fill your womb with my cum until you burst?”

Hoseok could feel the excessive amount of slick leaking from his hole polling under him and he let his arousal take over as he submitted, head thrown back to expose his neck, and spread his legs further for his Alpha.

“Yes Alpha…use me please…fill me up…want your knot so bad”

“You want my knot huh?” the Alpha smirked.

In the blink of an eye Hoseok’s legs were resting on Yoongi’s shoulders and the Alpha’s thick cock entered him without prep or warning, making the younger gasp and grab the sheets tightly.

“That can be arranged baby” was the last full coherent sentence the older formed that night. His Alpha was taking over quicker than usual and soon the only sounds in the room were Yoongi’s deep growls and Hoseok’s screaming moans.

Yoongi was anything but gentle with the orange haired boy, pounding in him with full power and pushing him up the bed. His hands were harsh on the Omega’s soft skin, leaving bruises everywhere they gripped. His mouth on the younger’s chest and neck merciless, making red and purple marks bloom on the delicate caramel skin.

Under him Hoseok was a whimpering mess, hands grabbing at anything they can find, the sheets, the headboard, but his favourite place was the Alpha’s back and arms where his nails left long red scratches.

Yoongi wasn’t really aware of what was happening at the moment. The only thing in his mind was fucking his Omega into the mattress.

“Alpha-…ahhh…you’re so big…feeling me so good”

Yoongi could only answer with a dominant growl and Hoseok felt the heat gathering low in his belly. He was so close to coming and he lowered his hand to wrap it around his leaking member not even thinking that Yoongi would mind.

Apparently he did.

Because once he noticed he grabbed the Omega’s wrist and yanked it away from his body. Hoseok always liked to be manhandled by him and when Yoongi flipped him over and roughly pulled his hips back, slapping his ass hard before entering him again, he basically screamed from pleasure.

“Mine” the Alpha groaned “mine…mine…mine”

“Yours…only yours, Alpha…fuck me Yoongi…give me your knot”

The Alpha’s grip on the younger’s hips was deathly and the slapping sound of Yoongi’s pelvis against Hoseok’s ass was hard and sinful. Yoongi’s pace was unforgiving. It made his breathing hard and the sweat running down his face was dripping on the Omega’s back.

“I’m-ahhh…I’m coming! *moan* Alpha…d-don’t stop”

Yoongi’s eyes darken even more at the Omega’s words and his pupils completely swallow his irises and he’s eyeing the bared neck in front of him.

Hoseok chokes on a moan and before he knows it he’s coming hard and making a mess on the sheets under him. Yoongi doesn’t seem to notice and if he does he doesn’t react, he just keeps going and going, fucking Hoseok hard like he wants to rearrange his insides.

The younger man is groaning and whining and has unshed tears in his eyes from the oversensitivity that’s taken over his body. His Omega is so satisfied and just wants more and more, but his body can’t take the manhandling anymore and without realizing he starts wiggling, pulling his hips away from his Alpha.

Yoongi, obviously not satisfied by his Omega’s actions, releases a primal sound and leans forward, his pale chest flash against Hoseok’s sweaty back, and he sinks his teeth in the back of Hoseok’s neck.

It wasn’t a mating act, since the place where he bit was not close to the Omega’s scent gland, but an act of dominance.

As soon as he bit down, Hoseok’s arousal peaked again, his body stilled and his legs gave out, resulting in his pelvis connecting hard with the mattress when the Alpha fucked into him.

“Yoongi…please” He didn’t even know what he was pleading for. His head was a mess and he was starting to lose feeling of his legs.

The Alpha’s act was so dominating and hot it only took a couple more thrusts before Hoseok was coming again, covering his chest with his own cum. He was drooling like a baby and his vision was getting hazy and it didn’t take long before Yoongi’s hips were heavy on top of his ass, his knot forming fast, and then the Alpha was coming deep inside him, painting his walls with his warm cum, locked in place by his knot.

His teeth were still holding onto the back of Hoseok’s neck and his arms were wrapped tightly around his Omega who was whimpering and shaking softly from the pleasure and overstimulation.

Now that Yoongi’s rut was sated -at least for the time being- and his mind cleared a bit, he used his remaining strength to roll on his side, keeping Hoseok close to his body so that the knot doesn’t hurt him, and he finally willed himself to let go of the Omega’s neck and instead place soft kisses along his shoulders and the side of his neck and every part of skin his lips could reach.

Hoseok, too tired and hazed to form words, weakly moves his hand to intertwine his fingers with Yoongi’s own and sighs comfortably.

The last thing the Omega remembers is the moonlight coming in from the window next to their bed and the muffled sound of Yoongi’s voice against his skin, telling him how much he loves him.

And then he blacks out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again thanks for sticking with this story and my procrastinating ass (´༎ຶ ͜ʖ ༎ຶ `)♡
> 
> I'd appreciate it if you guys could help me get over my writer's block by living prompts for one-shots in the comments. You don't have to but I'd really really appreciate your help. Also this means you'll be getting more stories quicker and a small shoutout from me ;P It's a win-win situation XD
> 
> Purple you ARMY <3


	19. Mates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is.  
> Finally the 2nd part of the yoonseok smut.
> 
> This is just pure sex and filth guys honestly lol
> 
> A whole chapter of just yoonseok doing dirty but cute stuff bc you love it and I love it and everyone loves it and anyone who thinks that Yoongi can't be an Alpha or Hoseok can't be an Omega can fight me!
> 
> Anyway the concept photos annihilated me and I'm still not over the comeback trailer and how FINE Namjoon looks with that white hair like daaaaaaaaaaaamn (╯°▽°)╯ ┻━┻

Hoseok was the first to wake up. A single ray of sunshine shining on his eyes, blinding him for a moment. He groaned quietly and twisted his body slowly under the sheets until his face was buried in the strong pale chest of the man sleeping next to him.

It was the third day of Yoongi’s rut and while things were starting to slowly calm down, except for the Alpha’s dick that seemed to never get tired, Hoseok kind of wanted this to be over. The reason one and simple.

Everything hurts.

Don’t get him wrong. He loves taking care of his Alpha and seeing the look of outer dominance and pleasure on Yoongi’s face while he pounded into him and hear the Alpha’s possessive growls as he pumped his Omega full with his cum.  
But it’s been almost three days since he’s left this bed, the only exception being the very few and much-needed bathroom visits when Yoongi is asleep, and that added with the unbelievable hours of hard pounding and manhandling from Yoongi, is enough to make his whole body ache.

Even though he’d never experienced it himself, since Jenny never wanted to spend her rut with him (not that he was complaining to be honest), he’s heard how possessive and rough Alphas can get during their ruts.

But this is just ridiculous.

He knows Yoongi is possessive by nature and he likes being a bit rough in bed but his rut state is both a blessing and a curse for Hoseok.

A blessing because this is probably the best dicking he’s ever gotten in his life.

A curse because he probably won’t be able to sit for a week.

It’s almost through. Yoongi told him so last night while he was trying to clean him up (keyword ‘trying’) but even if he hadn’t told him, Hoseok can feel it. The Alpha’s knots keep getting slightly bigger every time, preparing for the last and biggest knot, and his scent is slowly going back to its usual amber and musk without all the dominating Alpha hormones.

This morning was just like the previous one. Hoseok being awakened by the Alpha’s cock throbbing inside him even if he was asleep. It’s probably really stupid to fall asleep with a knot inside you but by the time Yoongi’s rut is somewhat sated and he feels tired, Hoseok can’t keep his eyes open so they just press up against each other, still connected by the knot, and they fall asleep like this.

Hoseok is not complaining, to be honest.

Keeping Yoongi’s knot inside him pleases the Alpha since he sees how eager his lover is to please him, and it also makes his inner Omega wolf happy because all this cumming and knotting has created a small but definitely noticeable bump on his belly that he occasionally traces his hands over and imagines that there is a tiny little pup growing in there.

The action always brings back memories…Dark memories he wants to forget and just move on. And with his Alpha at his side, he knows he can do it.

His ears catch a soft whimper and he looks up at his Alpha’s face. His handsome sleeping Alpha. Hoseok never got used to the blond’s face when he sleeps. The tension that seems to always be present is gone from his pretty face and all that’s left are the soft features, cat-like eyes and the slightly open soft pink lips.

The Omega traces a finger along the Alpha’s jawline and nose and his hand finally rests at the side of his head, where he plays with the sweaty blond strands of hair. Yoongi makes a content sound and instinctively pulls the Omega closer to him.

Hoseok giggles at the Alpha’s cuteness and lifts his strong slim leg to wrap around Yoongi’s waist, getting comfortable, and scratches lightly behind Yoongi’s ear.

The Alpha stirs in his sleep and moves to bury his face in the junction of Hoseok’s shoulder and neck and breathes in his scent.

“Good morning Alpha” Hoseok whispers and receives only a grunt as an answer.

His hand keeps Yoongi’s head close while the older’s hand roams over his delicate body and eventually rests on the caramel thigh over his waist and grips tightly, adding to the bruises already there.

Hoseok feels Yoongi’s skin heat up as the elder mouths and licks at his scent gland, and he starts rocking his hips against the Alpha’s thigh, the slick and cum coming out of his ass making the slide easier, and creates amazing friction that makes him feel funny inside.

Yoongi’s hand is steady on his thigh and helps him through it, moving his own hips as well and breathing in deeply the caramel and coffee scent he loves so much.

“A-Alpha *moan* let me take care of you”

He didn’t wait for an answer as he pushed the older back and slowly moved down his body, leaving kisses all over the Alpha’s chest and abdomen until he reached the part he wanted to most.

His delicate hand gripped the hard erection in front of his face and he gave it a few strokes, Yoongi grunting because of the oversensitivity, before turning his gaze to Yoongi’s face, smirking and disappearing under the sheets.

Yoongi’s reaction was immediate, his head thrown back, his mouth agape and his hands tangling in Hoseok’s orange hair as the younger wrapped his lips around the Alpha’s throbbing erection. He was used to the huge length by now and was completely unfazed when the head of Yoongi’s cock hit the back of his throat.

Hoseok took a few seconds to breathe and relax his throat and suddenly slid down the rest of the length, letting his hot mouth do the work.

Yoongi loved Hoseok’s mouth in every sense of the sentence. From his heart-shaped smile and cute frowns to the way those lips wrap around him. It was all too much for the Alpha to handle but he loved it.

Long fingers entangled themselves in orange hair, tugging lightly as Hoseok’s head didn’t cease its frantic up and down movement.

“F-Fuck Hoseok…I’m so close…ahhh don’t stop baby”

The young Omega picked up the pace, completely ignoring his aching jaw, and when Yoongi’s pale fingers pushed his head flush against his pelvis, he sighed contently around the throbbing dick in his mouth and felt warm liquid run down his throat.

Still under the sheets, Hoseok used one hand to rub the Alpha’s thigh and the other to jerk himself off, hoping that the blond won’t notice it in his blissful state.

Obviously he was wrong because three tags in and the covers are off him and his lying there, one arm under him, mouth still wrapped around Yoongi’s dick and sinful dark brown eyes staring up pleadingly at his Alpha.

“Did I give you permission to touch yourself, Omega?”

Hoseok’s eyes lowered and he brought his hand back to rest on the blond’s milky thigh, and started to slowly suck and swallow around the still hard member in his mouth, knowing how much Yoongi loves cockwarming.

“Oh no no you’re not getting out of this so easily little Omega”

Yoongi roughly pulled on Hoseok’s hair to bring him closer to him and attacked his shoulder, biting over bruises, bites and hickeys that were still healing, and making the younger squeeze his eyes shut and moan loudly both in pain and pleasure.

“Are you so horny that you can’t even follow your Alpha’s simple order to not touch yourself?”

Hoseok moaned and decided to test his luck on this.

“You’re…You’re not my Alpha y-yet”

The sudden stop and sharp breath from the Alpha told him that his plan worked and he would soon get exactly what he wanted.

“Is that so? Well then we’ll have to change that”

Without any sort of delicacy, Yoongi pushed Hoseok against the mattress, his lips trailing from the back of his ear down his back and his hands caressing his sides softly.

“I can’t wait to finally mate you Hoseokie” he said between kisses “Will you be a good Omega for me?”

Hoseok felt his whole body shiver. “Y-Yes Alpha…please”

The blond left a final kiss on a caramel shoulder and placed his hands on the younger hips, pulling them up and getting an eyeful of Hoseok’s slick and cum covered ass.

“Spread your cheeks baby” he commanded.

With his face buried in the pillows and sheets, the Omega reached behind him to grab his ass cheeks and pull them apart. He was way past the point of embarrassment and self-consciousness.

“Fuck, baby, you’re so hot” Yoongi traced his hands up the other’s back and thighs. “How did I even get so fucking lucky?”

“Hyung…” the Omega choked out “touch me…p-please…I want…I need you…A-Alpha please…mate me…wreck me”

Hoseok was too lost in his headspace and didn’t notice the tip of the Alpha’s cock go passed his entrance. Once his lover bottomed out, a loud moan escaped his mouth and primal sounds formed at his throat that made his inner Omega wolf feel loved and satisfied and cared for.

Yoongi, encouraged by his Omegas sweet sounds and also his perfect sweaty body and beautiful tear stained face, picked up the speed of his thrusts until the sound of skin slapping against skin overpowered his soon-to-be-mate’s loud moans.

“Alpha…p-please…I want…knot…pleas-“

“Shh I got you little Omega”

The Alpha grabbed the smaller man’s hands, which were still on his own ass cheeks, and leaned over his back, intertwining their fingers together and rested their hands next to the Omega’s head.

He placed sweet soft kisses over every inch of the Omega’s face he could reach, his hips never ceasing their rapid movement, before whispering into his ear.

“I’m so close baby...Soon I’ll knot you again and fill you with my cum one last time and finally bite that pretty neck of yours and make you mine forever”

“Oh G-God” Hoseok choked out.

“You like that baby? Soon you’ll be filled with my cum and this time I’ll make sure you get the pup you deserve and want so much”

“Oh god please A-Alpha…fuck I want your knot…give me your pups Alpha”

Suddenly Yoongi is off him and the emptiness he felt almost made Hoseok cry.

Before he has any time to protest, Yoongi is flipping him over and brings his legs to wrap around his milky waist, were they lock, and quickly thrusts back in, intertwining their fingers back together and keeping the Omega’s arms above his head as he attacks his neck and chest with kisses and soft bites.

The Alpha gives one thrust and hits the younger prostate dead on and just this makes the Omega cry out as he cums hard between their chests. He was shaking and crying and salivating like a bitch.

And honestly, he loved it.

He was a fucking mess and it was all for his Alpha, who took such great care of him and loved and cherished him.

Yoongi’s hard thrusts combined with the lips currently wrapped around his left nipple and the overstimulation his prostate was receiving were enough to make Hoseok cum dry again and again in the next few minutes and he loved how he couldn’t move because of his Alpha’s strong body keeping him down.

Squelching sounds fill the room and slick is running in rivers down his ass.

“Hold onto me, baby” Yoongi whispered sweetly against his skin.

Hoseok’s weak arms come to wrap around the blond’s neck and held on tightly as the Alpha slowly lifted them up so he was sitting on the bed and Hoseok in his lap.

Their rough fuck session suddenly turned to sweet love making the closer the Alpha got to his release.

Yoongi slowed down their pace and licked up the side of Hoseok’s neck.

“Hoseokie, look at me”

The Omega whined and buried his face deeper into the older’s neck where his scent gland was, trying to ground himself.

“Baby look at me”

Yoongi placed his hand on the younger’s wet cheek and turned his head so they could look each other in the eye.

“I want you to bite me too”

Hoseok’s eyes widened a bit at the request. Alphas were generally very protective of their necks, except when with their Omegas, but an Omega marking an Alpha wasn’t a very common thing even in their modern society. Omega’s usually laid their claim over their Alphas by excessive scenting and a lot, a lot of hickeys.

This was mostly because some -if not most- Alphas were players and were afraid of eternal attachment.

But not Hoseok’s Alpha. Hoseok’s Alpha loved him and was proud to have him by his side and has already gone through hell for him and would do it again without a second thought.

Still the young Omega felt conscious about leaving his mark on the Alpha.

“I…I can’t do that” he lowered his gaze.

“But I want you to” Yoongi whispered and kissed all over the other’s face until he reached his lips “I want everyone to know that I belong to you and you only. I want your scent absorbed in my scent glands and your marks and love bites tattoed on my skinned”

Hoseok rocked his hips slowly as more tears rolled down his cheeks because of Yoongi’s words. He felt the Alpha’s cock throb inside him and he knew he was extremely close and he clenched around him tightly as he sped up his movements.

Yoongi was growling and moaning by his ear and he suddenly felt a rush of courage run through his body and without thinking too much he buried his face against the Alpha’s neck, right where his scent gland was, and scented him briefly before sinking his teeth into the pale skin there.

The reaction of Yoongi’s body was immediate, his hands gripping Hoseok’s body tight enough to bruise, his mouth wide open in a silent moan and his knot forming, shutting rope after rope of pearly white cum inside him, flooding his womb.

Once the knot was sitting snuggly into Hoseok’s hole, making the Omega feel a slight discomfort because of the larger size than the one he’s used to, he lowered his shoulder and tilted his head to bare his delicate caramel neck as much as he could without removing his fangs from Yoongi’s skin.

He could swear Yoongi’s eyes shone red for a second as he looked at the Omega’s neck, before his lips parted to reveal his sharp fangs and pierce the delicate skin with them.

Hoseok’s eyes shut closed tightly and he moaned and whined and writhed and bit harder on Yoongi’s scent gland, making blood start running down the Alpha’s back. His inner wolf was so happy right now that if Hoseok had an actual tail, it would be moved around like crazy.

Yoongi’s bite and knot brought immense pleasure to him, making him cum once again between their chests, adding to the dried cum there and suddenly his eyelids felt too heavy and his head light.

The Alpha kept a firm hold around him as the younger slowly detached his teeth from the pale skin and licked at the wound before resting his head on the shoulder there.

Yoongi detached his teeth as well, licking and kissing the bleeding wound and then up the Omega’s neck lovingly, whispering soft praises in his ear and running his hands up and down his back to calm the shaking man in his arms.

“It’s ok…it’s over now. You did so good Hoseok I’m so proud of you. You’re the best Omega I could ever even wish to have and now you’re my mate…I love you so much Hoseok”

Hoseok was starting to lose consciousness as Yoongi talked, his Alpha’s voice sounded like he was underwater and he felt so warm and comfortable and safe that he let his eyes fall shut as Yoongi laid them down, with the Omega half laying on him, and held him as close as possible, one hand around his waist and the other softly placed on the swell of his belly from all the cum trapped inside from the past few days.

The last thing he hears from Yoongi is that he loves him so much and the only reply his brain provides him with before he blacks out once again is one word. One word that from this day forward means the world to them.

 _Mates_.

* * *

When Hoseok finally wakes up it’s to a freshly made bed with clean sheets, a fluffy blanket draped over his naked –surprisingly clean- form and a strong arm wrapped around his waist. He cranes his head back and there he is.

Min Yoongi.

His Alpha.

His mate.

The love of his life is sleeping behind him like a little angel and is holding onto the Omega’s body with a vice grip.

Hoseok’s whole body aches as he tries to turn over to face his mate. Eventually he gets there, but with a lot of moving that ended up waking the older male.

“Stop moving around and go back to sleep”

Hoseok freezes at the Alpha’s deep and scratchy from sleep voice before he presses a sweet kiss to his lips. He kisses his cute button nose, and his cat-like eyes, and his soft puffy cheeks and eventually buries his nose against his scent gland, drowning in the protective amber and musky scent there and stays there for the rest of the morning.

The Alpha practically melts at the sweet possessive attitude of his mate and he himself buries his nose in wet orange hair and breathes in the sweet caramel coffee scent that smells like home to him and makes him feel loved and happy and he thinks that this is it.

_This is where I belong._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that was worth the long wait <3
> 
> Next chapter will be dedicated to our adorable maknae line and oh boy are you in for a treat ;)
> 
> I purple you guys!! Stay safe and stay cool ♥(ˆ⌣ˆԅ)


End file.
